O Sexto Kazekage
by Mparaizo
Summary: Terceira temporada de Pesadelos. Poderia um homem escolher entre o amor de seu povo ou o amor de uma mulher? Ele sabia que teria que abrir mão de um deles, porém qual perda seria mais difícil de superar? O povo de Suna precisava da força do Sexto Kazegake e ele precisava do amor de Yamanaka Saphire.
1. Prólogo - Um Mergulho no Passado

Terceira Temporada de Pesadelos. Poderia um homem escolher entre o amor de seu povo ou o amor de uma mulher? Ele sabia que teria que abrir mão de um deles, porém qual perda seria mais difícil de superar? O povo de Suna precisava da força do Sexto Kazegake e ele precisava do amor de Yamanaka Saphire.

XXX

A médica olhava para o monitor do ultrassom com atenção, enquanto deslizava o leitor pelo ventre da gestante. Gaara segurava a mão da esposa, ansioso. Naquele dia iriam saber o sexo do bebê. Era o terceiro filho do casal que já possuía duas meninas, Karura e Chihiro.

-Vocês têm algum palpite? – Ela olha para Ino e Gaara á espera. Ino sorri, divertida. –Gaara tem certeza de que será mais uma menina. Até já comprou tinta rosa para pintar o quarto do bebê. –A medica ri e olha para o monitor, novamente. –Então terá que trocar a tinta por azul, Gaara-sama, pois se trata de um menino desta vez.

Gaara olha espantado para a médica e depois para a esposa. Um menino? Ino ri ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto do marido. Ele adorava as meninas, fazia de tudo para agradar as filhas, até brincar de bonecas.

-Um menino? Tem certeza?

-Absoluta, Gaara-sama. Será um lindo menino, talvez ruivo como as irmãs. – A médica responde, concluindo o exame. – Está tudo bem, mãe e filho estão gozando de excelente saúde. – Com cuidado, Gaara ajuda Ino a descer da mesa de exames e alguns minutos depois ambos saem do hospital. Ino percebia que o marido ainda estava espantado pela noticia. – Está tudo bem, Gaara? Pensei que ficaria feliz em ter um menino.

Ele a olha como se somente naquele momento tivesse entendido a situação. Eles teriam um menino desta vez. Parado no meio da rua, Gaara puxa Ino de encontro ao seu corpo e acaricia a barriga saliente da esposa. – Se eu estou feliz? Ino, eu estou muito feliz. Sabe que não tenho preferência, mas é claro que a idéia de ter um menininho me deixa extremamente feliz.

-Que bom, por um momento você me deixou assustada. – Ela fala sorrindo e ele a beija com amor e carinho e então a puxa pela mão em direção á casa deles. Já sabia que nome daria ao filho, tinha certeza de que Ino ficaria muito feliz com a escolha.

XXX

-Harumi não veio trabalhar novamente? –Shikamaru ouve um dos detentos perguntando sobre a jovem que trabalhava na copa. O homem do outro lado do balcão nega com a cabeça. –Ela veio, mas se sentiu mal e voltou para casa. – O Nara fica preocupado, era a segunda vez naquela semana que Harumi ia embora por não se sentir bem. Estava desconfiado do que poderia ser, mas precisaria falar com a namorada. Ele senta em uma mesa, sozinho. Não possuía amigos ali dentro, estava sempre sozinho durante as refeições.

No final do dia o carcereiro o chama, surpreendendo o homem. – O diretor quer falar com você. –Shikamaru sorri de leve. Sabia do que se tratava. O novo diretor gostava de jogar Shougi e havia encontrado no Nara um grande adversário. Era divertido jogar contra o homem, fazia o tempo passar mais depressa dentro daqueles muros onde ele ficaria pelo resto de sua vida.

Ele se dirige á sala do diretor, porém para no caminho ao ver uma mulher delicada de cabelos loiros claros e olhos azuis. Yamanaka Harumi vinha pelo corredor na direção contrária e ele para e espera ela se aproximar.

-Boa tarde, Harumi. –Ele cumprimenta assim que ela se aproxima. –Soube que se sentiu mal, está melhor?

-Boa tarde, Shikamaru. – Ela responde com as faces rosada e ele sorri. Harumi era meiga e carinhosa, eles namoravam á quase um ano, de forma discreta. –Já estou bem melhor, obrigada. Amanhã virei trabalhar.

Ele fica feliz e então se despede, continuando seu caminho, Harumi acompanha o homem com os olhos. No dia seguinte contaria a novidade á ele. Shikamaru tinha o direito de saber que seria pai.

XXX

-Isso é verdade? – Shikamaru pergunta olhando dentro dos olhos azuis claros de Harumi, que confirma sorrindo. –Sim, ontem estive no hospital e fui examinada por Sakura-sama. Ela disse que já estou de oito semanas.

Ele solta o ar devagar. Não esperava por aquilo. Um filho na situação onde ele se encontrava, era quase um absurdo. Não tinha nada á oferecer aquela criança ou á mãe dela, que já possuía uma menina de seis anos. Sabia que Harumi não teria condições financeiras de dar uma vida confortável ao filho deles. Ele segura as mãos da namorada e a olha com cuidado. ––Já sabe o que vai fazer? A decisão cabe á você.

-O que quer dizer, Shikamaru? –Ela pergunta, sem entender.

-Harumi, sabe que não será fácil cuidar de duas crianças e, infelizmente, não poderei ajudá-la em nada. Se pelo menos meu pai ainda estivesse vivo, você teria o apoio dele. –Ele acaricia os cabelos dela. –Eu apoiarei a sua decisão seja ela qual for.

-Por acaso você está sugerindo que eu faça um aborto? –Ela pergunta sem acreditar e Shikamaru confirma com a cabeça. –Você sabe que os Naras são contra o aborto, mas neste caso, não tenho condições de lhe pedir que deixe essa criança nascer. A decisão é sua.

-Acho que você já sabe á resposta. Não pretendo matar nosso filho, sei que será difícil, mas valerá á pena. – Ela afirma com convicção. Teria aquele bebê que já amava. Shikamaru a olha com carinho. –Tem certeza?

-Sim, tenho. Terei esse bebê e cuidarei dele, não se preocupe, manterei a paternidade dele em segredo. Seus inimigos jamais saberão que ele ou ela é seu filho. – Harumi fala com tranqüilidade.

Ele sorri e a beija, teria um filho, mesmo que nunca pudesse contar á criança que era seu pai.

XXX

Ino e Gaara chegam em casa com o filho recém-nascido. Sabaku no Inoichi, terceiro filho do Quinto Kazekage de Suna. O ruivo olhava encantando para o filho com apenas três dias de vida. Inoichi era um lindo bebê, loiro de olhos azuis claros como a mãe. Assim que eles entram, as duas filhas do casal aparecem correndo, junto com os primos e os tios. Ino sorri ao ver as meninas. Ela coloca o bebê no carrinho e senta no sofá para abraçá-las. –Mamãe, estávamos com saudade. –Chihiro fala abraçando a mulher. Karura fica em pé ao lado do bebê, olhando-o curiosa. Com seis anos de idade a menina era inquieta e travessa, mas muito carinhosa. –Ele é bonito. Oi Inoichi, eu sou Karura.

Gaara sorri do jeito da filha e assim que senta ela o abraça apertado. -Ele é loirinho como a mamãe.

-Sim, meu amor. E vocês serão grandes amigos, certo? –Gaara pergunta um pouco inseguro, Karura era ciumenta e possessiva. Demorara a aceitar dividir o pai com a irmã mais nova.

A menina sorri e concorda com a cabeça. –Eu vou ajudar a mamãe a cuidar de Inoichi. – Ela fala com um grande sorriso e Gaara fica mais tranquilo. Ele e a esposa trocam um olhar, não havia felicidade maior para aquele casal que se amava do que ter os filhos bem perto.

XXX

Harumi entra no presídio carregando seu precioso embrulho. A menina dormia tranqüila, ela era calma e linda. A mãe se dirige á cozinha para apresentar o bebê aos amigos que trabalham lá. Ela passa a hora seguinte recebendo parabéns e ganhando pequenas lembranças, enquanto o bebê passava de colo em colo.

-E o nome dela, Harumi? Já escolheu?

-Ainda não, ela é tão linda, quero escolher um nome especial e que combine com ela. – A amiga concorda. Harumi pega o bebê e se despede, saindo em seguida. Àquela hora os detentos estavam no refeitório, mas Harumi se dirige ás celas. Shikamaru nunca recebia visitas, ele costumava ficar em sua cela durante esses momentos.

Harumi segue pelo corredor até chegar ao seu destino. Do lado de dentro ela vê Shikamaru deitado lendo e o chama em voz baixa. Ele fica surpreso ao vê-la ai. Sabia que o bebê havido nascido há um mês, mas não vira a mulher nem a criança durante aquele período.

-Olá, Shikamaru, veja quem eu trouxe para conhecê-lo. –O coração do moreno dá um salto e ele se aproxima das grades para ver sua filha. Assim que ele toca na cabeça da menina, ela abre os olhos e ele fica surpreso pela cor deles. –Céus, que olhos lindos. –Harumi sorri, ouvia muito isso. Os olhos da filha eram de um tom maravilhoso e incomum de azul, pareciam duas safiras.

-Que nome deu á ela?

-Ainda não escolhi, queria sua opinião. – Ela responde e aguarda, ele volta á olhar para o bebê. A menina era linda, seus cabelos eram bem negros e a pele tinha um leve tom amorenado. – Só um nome me ocorre, Saphire. O que acha?

Harurmi se surpreende com a sugestão e olha para a menina. Saphire era um nome exótico, extravagante, mas combinava perfeitamente com os olhos da garotinha, então Harumi concorda. –Saphire, Yamanaka Saphire. Este é Nara Shikamaru, seu pai. – Shikamaru sente seus olhos ficaram turvos e grossas lágrimas correm pelas faces dele, que mais uma vez acaricia a cabeça do bebê, da sua filha. –Yamanaka Saphire, gostaria de ser mais presente em sua vida.

-Um dia você será, Shikamaru, tenho certeza. –Harumi fala com calma e convicção. Tinha certeza de que um dia o namorado poderia assumir a paternidade da filha que eles haviam concebido dentro daquela cela.

XXX

-E então, Doutor? Como ele está? – O médico olha para o Daimyo com receio. Cuidava da família do homem há anos, tinha atendido a esposa e o filho do Senhor Feudal, ambos falecidos. E agora atendia a nora e o neto e era justamente do menino que o Líder do Pais do Vento perguntava.

-Sem alterações, Senhor. Irei receitar outro fortificante e...

-Chega, estou cansada desses medicamentos que não surtem efeito algum. – Uma mulher jovem, na casa dos trinta anos fala zangada. Em seus braços carregava um pequeno menino aparentando não ter mais do que um ano, mas que na verdade já completara três. A criança estava muito pálida e ofegante. Seu aspecto era bem doentio.

-Lynara, por favor, o doutor apenas quer ajudar. – A mulher nega com a cabeça e se vira, saindo do aposento com a criança. –Eu sei quem pode me ajudar, estou indo para Suna, falar com a esposa do Kazekage. Ino conhece ervas medicinais e tem realizados muitas curas na Vila da Areia. Tenho certeza de que ela saberá o que fazer.

Os olhos do médico se estreitam. Irritado ele pensa na esposa de Sabaku no Gaara, a mulher cultivava ervas medicinais importadas do País do Fogo e as usava no hospital da Vila Oculta da Areia. Ele sabia que os tratamentos com as ervas tinham alcançado curas consideradas impossíveis. Não gostaria de passar por incompetente na frente do Senhor Feudal do País do Vento.

-Senhora, entenda, as ervas usadas por Ino-sama são apropriadas á ninjas, pessoas rudes e acostumadas á beberagens. Seu filho é um menino de saúde delicada, ele pode não resistir ao uso de tais poções, isso se sobreviver á viagem até a Vila da Areia.

A insinuação de seu filho não tinha forças suficientes para empenhar tal viagem irrita ainda mais a nora do Senhor Feudal que olha para o médico com ódio. –Escreva o que eu digo, meu filho sobrevivera á viagem e ficará completamente curado, voltará de Suna forte e sadio como o filho do Kazekage é. E então eu terei o prazer de te jogar para fora desta casa aos chutes. – Ela levanta o queixo e se retira, sem olhar para trás, partiria para Suna naquele mesmo dia, sabia que Gaara e Ino a receberiam com prazer e a loira saberia como salvar seu pequeno menino. Tinha fé nas ervas e poções da kunoichi de Konoha. Se havia alguém que poderia ajudar o pequeno Kioshi era a loira de Suna, Sabaku no Ino.


	2. A Luz e a Escuridão

-Arrume essa bagunça, quero tudo arrumado quando eu chegar, ou eu te farei se arrepender de ter nascido. –Aysha ameaça a menina que se encolhe de medo. Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido da última surra. Ela concorda com a cabeça e Aysha sai.

Saphire senta no chão e solta um suspiro. Aysha tinha bagunçado todo o quarto enquanto se arrumava para sair. Ela queria impressionar os Sabakus e experimentara diversas roupas que agora se encontravam jogadas pelo quarto.

Devagar, ela se levanta e começa a arrumar o aposento, gostava daquela atividade, aquilo a distraia, não gostava de ficar parada pensando em sua vida miserável ou no seu futuro incerto. Não sabia até quanto Aysha a deixaria morar ali. Ela sempre a ameaçava de colocá-la na rua.

Logo o quarto esta todo limpo e arrumado e Saphire toma banho e sai também, queria ir até o Bosque dos Naras, gostava daquele lugar apesar de ser muito perigoso. Não sentia medo, sabia que o alce iria protegê-la, sua mãe tinha lhe dito que ele jamais a machucaria.

O imenso animal á vê e se aproxima. Saphire estende a mão e toca no focinho do alce que abaixa a cabeça, aceitando o carinho. A menina então abraça o pescoço dele, encostando a cabeça no pelo macio. Ela fica um longo tempo ali, era o único lugar em Konoha onde ela se sentia amada novamente. Ali ninguém a agredia ou xingava, não ouvia ofensas, ninguém lhe atirava objetos ou a chamava de aberração. Ali ela conseguia ser feliz, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

XXX

Inoichi e Chihiro riam divertidos da discussão entre Karura e Minato. Estavam todos na casa do Hokage, almoçando, era verão e os Sabakus haviam vindo de Suna em férias.

-Você é um cretino, um idiota. –Karura fala, zangada e Minato a olha irritado.

-E você não passa de uma garotinha mimada e encrenqueira. Se não fosse tão parecida com Gaara-sama eu juraria que era adotada, pois não se parece em nada com seus irmãos.

Karura se cala e desvia o olhar, odiava ser comparada aos irmãos mais novos, aquilo a machucava, mas ela jamais admitiria isso para o filho do Hokage.

Inoichi percebe o que acontecia com a irmã e fica triste, gostaria de ajudar a garota, então desvia a atenção para si. – O que acham de irmos nadar no lago mais tarde?

-Ótima idéia, podemos chamar Ayko e Akihiko para irem juntos. –Chihiro responde alegre.

-Eu não poderei ir. –Minato fala levemente constrangido, até gostaria de ir ao lago nadar com os amigos, mas não se sentia bem em expor as cicatrizes das costas que ainda estavam muito vermelhas.

-E você Karura, vem?

-Sim, eu vou. –A resposta sai lacônica, ela ainda estava magoada pelas palavras do rapaz. Não que se importasse com a opinião de Minato, mas ela estava cansada de sempre ser comparada aos irmãos e perder na comparação.

-Vamos para casa da tia Hinata. – Inoichi fala ficando em pé, logo após a saída dos três irmãos, Minato pede licença e sobe para seu quarto.

Inoichi estava sentado na beira do lago ao lado da irmã mais velha. Karura estava quieta, não tinha dito quase nada desde que eles saíram da casa do Hokage.

-Está tudo bem? –Ela dá de ombros, abraçando as próprias pernas em uma posição defensiva. Inoichi passa a mão pelos cabelos ruivos da irmã. -Karura, não fique chateada, Minato não sabe o que fala.

-Não estou nem aí para aquele idiota, mas não posso ignorar o fato de que ele tem razão. Eu não pareço irmã de vocês. Tanto você quanto Chihiro são excelentes shinobis e eu sou uma inútil. Veja você, tem apenas oito anos, já saiu da academia e é um chunnin.

-Você também.

-Só porque sou filha do Kazekage Gaara.

-Não fale assim. –Ele a repreende com suavidade.

-Por que não? É a pura verdade. –Ela fecha os olhos sentido o sol da tarde no rosto. – Sou uma incompetente, uma inútil. Não consigo executar os jutsus mais simples, nem mesmo um clone satisfatório.

-Karura, a culpa não é sua.

-É claro que a culpa é minha. – Ela responde de mau humor e fica em pé. –Vou voltar para casa. Nos vemos mais tarde. –Ele concorda e ela parte, deixando Inoichi sentado sozinho á beira do lago. Chihiro e Ayko brincavam na água, sem prestarem a atenção no que acontecia á volta deles.

Karura segue em direção á sua casa e solta um suspiro de desânimo ao reconhecer a garota que vinha em sentido contrário. Ela força um sorriso quando Aysha se aproxima. –Oi, prima, tudo bem? Quando chegaram?

-Olá, Aysha, estou bem, obrigada. Chegamos ontem á noite. E você como vai?

-Ótima. Esta indo para casa? –Karura confirma e Aysha sorri. –Deixe-me acompanhá-la, assim poderemos colocar as fofocas em dia. –Sem querer parecer mal educada, Karura concorda e elas caminham juntas. A ruiva não prestava atenção no falatório incessante da loira, mas Aysha não parecia perceber.

-Pronto, chegamos, está entregue, dê lembranças á seus pais, Karura.

-Meus pais não vieram desta vez. Meu pai foi para reunião de Kages e minha mãe ficou com minhas tias em Suna.

-Entendo, deve ser complicado ser filho de kages. – Havia inveja na voz de Aysha, contudo Karura não percebe. A ruiva sorri ao pensar no pai. –É sim, muito complicado, mas meu pai sempre dá um jeito de ter tempo para nós.

-Que bom. Eu vou indo, Karura, mais tarde eu passo aqui para conversarmos.

-Me desculpe, Aysha, mas iremos á casa de tia Hinata jantar hoje. A gente se vê por aí.–Karura responde rápida, não gostava da garota, porém era educada demais para ser grosseira com a outra. Aysha sorri concordando e depois se afasta e Karura entra em casa, sozinha. Iria tomar um longo banho e descansar antes de ir para casa dos Hyuugas, infelizmente teria que passar mais algumas horas com o filho do Hokage, ele também havia sido convidado junto com Sakura.

XXX

Saphire chega em casa apressada, tinha que preparar o jantar. Ela entra e corre para a cozinha, colocando panelas e outros utensílios sobre a pia, depois abre armários e geladeiras atrás de mantimentos. Ela e a irmã eram órfãs e recebiam uma pequena ajuda financeira do Hokage para se manterem. Aysha já participava de missões e recebia por cada tarefa executada e era com isso que as duas se mantinham. Saphire estava na academia e ainda não podia trabalhar até se tornar gennin.

Ela deixa a comida cozinhando e sai da cozinha, iria tomar banho. Para diante do espelho e se olha, triste, estava mal vestida e despenteada. Era muito diferente da irmã. Aysha tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros, pele bem clara e um corpo bonito. Saphire era muito magra, pequena, seus cabelos eram negros e mal cuidados e os olhos eram de um azul intenso, incomum. Parecia duas safiras, a pele era morena, com certeza tinha herdado essas características do pai, quem quer que ele fosse. Não saber quem era o próprio pai a magoava, fazia com que se sentisse mais sozinha e rejeitada.

Aysha dizia que ela era fruto de alguma aventura da mãe e que seu pai deveria ter vergonha de ter uma aberração como filha. Tal comentário se devia ao fato de Saphire se comunicar com pessoas mortas. Aysha a chamava de louca, ninguém acreditava que ela falava com espíritos, ninguém além do Hokage e sua família.

Os outros a odiavam por isso, a chamavam de louca, mentirosa e diziam que ela fazia rituais satânicos. Ela morria de medo das pessoas, mas não tinha como evitá-las, quando os espíritos lhe davam uma mensagem, ela tinha que entregar para ter paz.

Ela termina seu banho e volta para cozinha arrumar a mesa para a irmã que com certeza chegaria irritada. Ela vivia tentando fazer amizade com os filhos do Kazekage, mas os três jovens não davam atenção á Aysha e isso a deixava muito zangada.

Saphire ouve a porta da frente bater com força e se assusta, pelo jeito Aysha estava furiosa e ela teme pela própria sorte. –Aquela ruiva imbecil, idiota. "Vou jantar na casa de tia Hinata, a gente se vê por aí." Quem ela pensa que é? Poderia ter me convidado para ir com ela até a casa do conselheiro Hyuuga. Ou marcar um dia comigo para bater papo. Mas não, ela se julga importante demais para dar me dar atenção. Idiota.

A menina morena fica calada, sabia que não deveria dizer nada ou Aysha viraria a raiva contra ela. A loira entra na cozinha e senta á mesa, sem dirigir á palavra a irmã. Saphire a serve rapidamente e senta em seguida, ambas comem em silêncio. Após terminar, Aysha levanta e vai para o quarto e Saphire respira aliviada ao ficar sozinha. Poderia limpar a cozinha e ir para cama sem problemas. Teria que levantar cedo no dia seguinte para fazer o café da irmã, antes de ir para a academia. Precisava servir a irmã para manter um teto sobre sua cabeça. Sabia que Aysha nunca havia gostado dela e fazia todas as tarefas da casa para agradar a irmã e garantir um lugar para morar.

XXX

-O que faremos amanhã? – Chihiro pergunta arrancando os sapatos.

-Que tal ficarmos em casa descansando? –Inoichi sugere enquanto se joga no sofá.

-Vovô está nos esperando para o almoço amanhã e eu quero passar a tarde com ele. Vocês podem ir para o lago de novo, se quiserem. –Karura fala olhando os irmãos. – Aimi e Keiichi devem chegar amanhã á noite. Será mais divertido com eles aqui.

-Tudo é mais divertido com Aimi por perto. –Chihiro comenta e os outros riem. A prima era agitada e alegre, nada abalava o bom humor dela.

-Vamos todos passar a tarde com vovô. –Inoichi declara e as irmãs concordam, geralmente concordavam com ele, o garoto era um líder nato como o pai, o Quinto Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara.

Inoichi e as irmãs tinham uma vida privilegiada, eram respeitados, freqüentavam lugares sofisticados, eram bem recebidos nas casas de pessoas importantes, como o Hokage e o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento, nunca precisaram trabalhar, eram ninjas por opção e tinham uma vida confortável e segura.


	3. Um fio de esperança

Sentada no chão, Yamanaka Saphire tentava esconder a mancha roxa que havia em sua perna direita. Aysha estava zangada desde o incidente com o Kazekage Gaara e descontara a raiva na irmã menor. Saphire apanhara em silêncio, sabia por experiência própria que chorar só piorava a situação.

Tori e Shimao, seus companheiros de equipe, a olhavam de longe, sem ajudá-la a se levantar, eles nunca a ajudavam, diziam que ela era inútil e só atrapalhava o time. No fundo, tinham razão, ela vivia cansada demais para treinar, não possuía habilidades mentais, era fraca e desajeitada. Não servia para nada.

Vê Kakashi entrando acompanhado por um garoto loiro que ela reconhece imediatamente, era Sabaku no Inoichi, filho caçula do Kazekage Gaara e futuro kazekage de Suna. Ambos se aproximam e ela fica em pé, apesar das dores no corpo e aguarda a aproximação dos dois. Tori e Shimao também se aproximam, sem, contudo ficarem ao lado, dela mantendo distância, como se ela tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

-Bom dia. –Kakashi cumprimenta e observa os três, tinha visto Saphire levantar sozinha, a garota mantinha uma postura rígida, como se sentisse dor. Ele se vira para o garoto ao seu lado. –Este é Sabaku no Inoichi, de Suna. Ele irá assumir o treinamento de vocês á partir de hoje.

-Ele irá nos treinar!? –Tori exclama surpreso e confuso e Kakashi confirma. –Alguma objeção?

-Não, claro que não, Sensei. – O menino gorducho acrescenta rapidamente e Kakashi continua. –Inoichi, estes são Akimichi Tori, Nara Shimao e Yamanaka Saphire. Eles serão seus alunos pelas próximas semanas.

-Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei.

-Certo, vou deixá-los treinar então, qualquer problema me avise. – Kakashi se afasta e Inoichi olha para os três gennins á sua frente. Estava furioso por ter sido mandado para Konoha por causa do último ataque á sua casa. Queria ter ficado em sua vila, mas seu pai o mandara para a Vila da Folha, como se ele fosse um bebê que precisasse de cuidados e proteção.

-Muito bem, vamos começar. Quero que me mostrem o que sabem fazer. A partir de hoje iremos treinar taijutsu todos os dias, também quero vê-los usando suas habilidades físicas e mentais. –Ele olha para Saphire, se ela era uma Yamanaka então possuía habilidades mentais como sua mãe Yamanaka Ino e sua irmã mais velha, Karura. A garota mantém a cabeça abaixada, sem olhar para ele.

Tori ri com escárnio. –Então é melhor você sair do time, Saphire, já que não possui nem uma coisa nem outra. –Ele e Shimao riem juntos e Saphire luta contra as lágrimas, talvez fosse melhor sair do time mesmo. Inoichi olha zangado para Tori e sem aviso, joga o garoto no chão. O rapaz o olha indignado. – Por que fez isso?

-Aprenda uma coisa desde já, quem manda no time sou eu, eu e somente eu, irei decidir quem sai e quem entra. Mais um comentário desrespeitoso sobre seus amigos e será você quem sairá do time.

-Ela não é minha amiga. – Tori fala ficando em pé. Inoichi olha para Saphire, para ver a reação da menina, porém ela continuava com a cabeça baixa. Ele então dá de ombros, estava ali para fazê-los trabalhar em equipe e se dedicaria á isso. Com determinação, ele começa o treinamento. Percebe que a garota não interagia com os outros dois, que a evitavam.

-Shimao, Saphire. –Ele chama e a menina o olha pela primeira vez e Inoichi se impressiona ao ver os olhos dela. Nunca tinha visto olhos como aqueles, eram de uma tonalidade incomum de azul, muito intenso, pareciam duas safiras combinando com o nome dela. O silêncio dele começa a incomodar a tímida garota que desvia o olhar, despertando Inoichi. Ele então se recompõe. –Quero ver os dois lutando juntos, podem começar.

Shimao se aproxima de Saphire, mas antes que ela se movesse, ele a agarra pelos ombros e a joga no chão, de barriga para baixo. Inoichi fica sem acreditar, o rapaz nem esperara a companheira se mexer. Saphire se levanta e é atirada no chão novamente. Inoichi decide parar com aquilo, estava claro que a garota não conseguiria derrotar o outro, parecia que nem conseguia se defender.

-Shimao, volte a treinar com Tori, Saphire venha cá. – Os dois rapazes voltam a treinar juntos e a menina se aproxima de Inoichi olhando para o chão. – Você precisa treinar mais. – Inoichi fala assim que a menina chega perto dele.

-Farei isso, Sensei. –A voz dela sai fraca e incerta, não sabia como faria para treinar mais, quando não estava na academia cuidava de todas as tarefas em sua casa. Ele espera que ela diga mais alguma coisa, porém ela continua muda. – Certo. Está quase na hora do almoço, podem sair.

Os três saem e ele observa que a menina fica para trás, enquanto os dois garotos diziam algo e depois riam, pelo jeito estava fazendo piada da situação.

Chihiro se aproxima do irmão e coloca a mão sobre seu braço. – Pelo jeito você está com problemas.

-Nem me fale, os dois não interagem com a menina, a não ser para rirem e se divertirem às custas dela. E ela não reage nunca. Ouve tudo em silêncio, sem se defender.

-Talvez ela não saiba se defender, Inoichi. Saphire me parece frágil demais.

-Então ela jamais será uma kunoichi, Chihiro. – Ele responde levemente irritado e leva um tapa na cabeça. –Ai, por que fez isso?

-Você parece esquecer que Karura tinha o mesmo problema com os companheiros de equipe.

Ele pensa durante alguns segundos, sua irmã tinha razão. Karura também era considerada inútil pelos companheiros que viviam fazendo piadas á respeito dela. – Tem razão, talvez ela não saiba como lutar ou se defender. Vou tentar ajudá-la daqui para frente. –Chihiro concorda e ambos voltam para casa.

Saphire se dirige ao bosque dos Naras, agora dava vazão ás lágrimas que tinha contido á muito custo. Odiava chorar na frente dos outros, não porque tivesse vergonha, mas porque ninguém iria consolá-la, talvez ficassem felizes ao vê-la sofrer.

Ela chega á clareira e senta no chão gelado, tinha nevado durante a noite e o lugar estava lindo, todo coberto de branco, contudo Saphire não via isso, somente pensava em sua infelicidade.

-Filha, não chore. – A voz da mãe invés de acalmar o coração dela a deixa mais aflita, a mãe fora a única pessoa que a tinha amado em toda a sua vida. –Mãe, por que você tinha que me deixar? Por que não me levou com você? Por favor, me leve com você, mãe, não agüento mais viver aqui.

Havia tanta dor e mágoa na voz da pequena menina que era impossível alguém não se comover. Seu choro era sentido, dolorido, ela expressava seu desejo de morrer, de se libertar daquela vida miserável e infeliz.

-Ninguém sentiria a minha falta, ninguém choraria por mim, eu só sirvo para atrapalhar, atrapalhei sua vida, a vida de Aysha e agora dos meus companheiros de time. Eu nunca deveria ter nascido, por favor, mãe, vem me buscar.

-Não fale assim, você nunca atrapalhou minha vida, nem de sua irmã ou de seus companheiros. Você é uma menina especial e importante para o mundo ninja. Não chore mais, em breve, tudo irá mudar, filha, espere. – Saphire abraça as próprias pernas e encosta a cabeça nos joelhos, chorando sem parar para desespero do espírito que estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Um bramido triste anuncia a chegada do alce, o espírito que protegia aquele bosque. Ele se aproxima da menina e encosta o focinho em seu rosto como se quisesse consolar a garotinha que sofria tanto.

-Se eu tivesse alguém que me amasse. – Ela fala baixinho enquanto recebia o carinho do animal. Saphire faz força para se acalmar, precisava voltar para casa, infelizmente não tinha outro lugar para ficar. A mãe tinha deixado vários amigos, mas estava proibida de falar com eles, mais uma das crueldades de Aysha.

Com cuidado ela fica em pé e volta para casa, ia devagar, triste, parecia que o mundo todo a odiava. A neve volta á cair, já estava escurecendo. Fazia frio, mas ela não sentia, estava amortecida, esperava que Aysha não estivesse em casa ou teria que suportar mais um pouco da ira dela.

Saphire abre a porta e, ao ver que tudo estava em escuro e em silêncio, respira aliviada. Na cozinha, ela começa a preparar o jantar da irmã, depois tomaria um banho e iria para cama, não sentia fome, queria apenas dormir e sonhar. Ela se deita e dorme em minutos, estava exausta. Seus sonhos são estranhos, ela vê uma mulher andando pelo deserto, sozinha. Depois ela some e o sono da menina se torna mais calmo então ela consegue relaxar e descansar. Não tinha idéia de quem era a mulher, nunca a tinha visto antes.

XXX

Semanas depois ela e os amigos estavam á caminho de Yume no Shiro, iriam tentar encontrar os pergaminhos e eliminar os Uchihas. Aysha estava com os inimigos, depois de seqüestrar a irmã e espancá-la, a loira havia fugido com Onori Kenay.

As chamas da fogueira iluminavam e aqueciam as pessoas ao seu redor, mas o rosto de Saphire estava gelado, como pôde constatar Inoichi ao tocá-lo. Ela estava ferida, Aysha a tinha machucado mais uma vez, contudo seria a última. Ele não permitiria que a amiga fosse ferida novamente.

Ele aguardava que ela abrisse os olhos e o visse ao seu lado. Queria que ela entendesse que ele não falharia novamente. Olhando ao redor ele vê Shikamaru falando com o avô. Iriam partir em breve atrás dos pergaminhos e dos Uchihas. Tinham que destruí-los para manter o mundo seguro.

Saphire mexe a cabeça e abre os olhos. Inoichi segura em sua mão e ela sorri, timidamente. –Sensei, o que houve?

-Fique tranqüila, você está segura, nós cuidaremos de você.

-Onde ele está? –Ela olha em volta, procurando alguém.

-Quem, Saphire?

-Meu pai, ele estava aqui. – Hyuuga Ayko e Inoichi se entreolham, sem saber o que responder e Saphire aperta a mão do loiro. –Minha mãe disse que ele viria, ela disse que eu não deveria desistir, que deveria ser forte por ela e por meu pai e eu o vi, foi ele quem me salvou.

Inoichi toma uma decisão e fica em pé. –Saphire, espere aqui, eu já volto. –Já era hora da menina conhecer o próprio pai e ele providenciaria isso. Se aproxima de Shikamaru e fala rapidamente com o homem que olha para a filha sentada no chão encostada á árvore.

No fundo, o Nara sentia medo de ser rejeitado pela filha, ele toma coragem e se aproxima dela, a menina sorri quando o vê e isso lhe dá esperanças de ser aceito. Com cuidado ele conversa com a garota e lhe conta a verdade.

Inoichi observava de longe, ao mesmo tempo que queria que Saphire soubesse a verdade sobre o pai, temia que a garota fosse alvo de mais preconceito e violência em Konoha. Ele queria protegê-la, mas estaria em outro país, estaria longe da menina que o tinha cativado com sua beleza e doçura. Se sentia ligado á Saphire, uma ligação que ele não entendia ou conseguia explicar. Gostaria de passar mais tempo com ela, sem preocupações ou tensão, ela precisava de segurança e ele sabia que podia fornecer-lhe isso.

Ele vê Saphire abraçar Shikamaru, tinha descoberto a verdade e aceitava o moreno como seu pai. Inoichi sabia que isso traria problemas para ela, no futuro. Só esperava que a menina soubesse enfrentar isso sem sair ferida. Ela era corajosa, contudo, frágil e precisava de alguém para protegê-la. Seu amigo Hyuuga Ayko dissera que a família dele cuidaria de Saphire, esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para manter a menina segura.

Logo eles se colocam a caminho de Yume no Shiro, precisavam concluir a missão deles, a paz e a segurança do mundo ninja dependia do êxito daquele trabalho, depois poderiam voltar para casa e comemorar.

XXX

Saphire acorda sentindo-se nauseada. Não tinha idéia de onde estava nem como chegara lá, mais uma vez sua memória lhe pregava uma peça. A última coisa de que se lembra!va era de ter estado em Yume no Shiro junto com os amigos e seu pai.

Pai! Ela tinha conhecido seu pai. Será que era verdade ou parte de um delírio? Seu pai era Nara Shikamaru, o homem que tinha traído a Vila da Folha e conspirado para o assassinato do Hokage e do Kazekage. Não, provavelmente ela estava imaginado coisas, tinha perdido a razão. Era uma louca, como dizia Aysha. Ao se pensar na irmã se lembra do que havia ocorrido em Yume no Shiro.

\- Aysha! –Ela grita e se arrepende em seguida ao sentir uma pontada na cabeça. –Filha, se acalme. – A voz profunda e grave chama sua atenção e ela abre os olhos dando de cara com Shikamaru. Ele percebe a confusão da menina e segura sua mão com gentileza, aguardando a reação da garotinha. – Então é verdade? Você é mesmo meu pai?

Shikamaru aperta a mão dela de leve e sorri. –Sim, eu sou seu pai.

-Eu não estava sonhando? Você é meu pai? – Ela fala e senta com ajuda do homem moreno. Shikamaru confirma com firmeza. –Eu sou seu pai, Saphire. Como se sente? – Só naquele momento ela percebe que havia um curativo em sua testa. –Sente alguma dor, Filha?

-Um pouco de dor na cabeça. – Ela responde olhando fixamente para o Nara. –Você é meu pai? – Ele confirma novamente.

Saphire reflete sobre a situação, seu pai era um homem que passaria o resto de seus dias atrás das grades, preso por traição e conspiração. Ela sente o peso daquele, contudo estava feliz por ter encontrado o pai. –Por que ainda está aqui? Naruto-sama não mandou prendê-lo?

-Eu estou livre filha, não voltarei á prisão. Poderemos ficar juntos, se você quiser. – Com calma ele explica para a menina que Naruto tinha lhe concedido liberdade condicional. Os olhos da menina brilham e ela sorri durante um momento, ficando séria em seguida. –O que houve? Não ficou feliz com a notícia? Não quer morar comigo?

\- Estou pensando em onde iremos morar, Pai. Aysha vendeu a casa onde morávamos. –Ela diz e ele sorri, pelo jeito Yamanaka Inoichi não tivera tempo para contar á Saphire o que fizera. Ele aperta a mão da menina mais um vez e a encara. –Nós iremos morar na casa onde eu nasci e cresci. -Ela o olha sem entender e ele lhe explica sobre a doação dos bens que Nara Shikaku havia deixado.

-Isso é verdade? A casa é nossa? Poderemos morar lá? – Ele confirma e ela dá um grito de alegria, colocando a mão na cabeça em seguida, deixando Shikamaru preocupado. –Vou chamar Sakura.

-Não precisa, estou bem. – Ela responde abraçando o pai. Eles ficam um longo tempo assim até que ouvem passos e se separam vendo Hyuuga Hinata dentro do quarto. – Desculpe interrompê-los. Sakura me contou que você passará a noite aqui, Saphire e eu vim lhe fazer companhia.

-Eu posso ficar com ela, Hinata, obrigado.

-Você deve estar exausto, Shikamaru-kun. – Hinata fala com a voz tranqüila. –Vá para casa descansar, eu cuidarei de Saphire-chan. Se precisar eu lhe chamo.

-Hinata-sama tem razão, papai, vá descansar, eu ficarei bem. – Saphire observa o pai, realmente Shikamaru parecia muito cansado e precisando dormir.

Shikamaru fica em pé. – Têm certeza? –Pergunta olhando para as duas que confirmam. –Pode ir, Shikamaru-kun, eu trouxe roupas para Saphire e ficarei com ela esta noite. –Hinata responde com a voz doce e ele concorda.

-Se precisarem me chamem. –Ele sai em seguida e Saphire se acomoda na cama, sorrindo. Sua vida iria mudar, tinha um pai e um lar. Tinha alguém que a amava.

XXX

-Você está linda. – Shikamaru comenta ao ver a filha pronta para ir á casa dos amigos. A garota sorri e dá uma volta, para que ele pudesse apreciar melhor sua aparência. Usava um conjunto de calça e blusa de malha em tons rosa, próprios para o clima de primavera que começava a se instalar em Konoha. –Foi Shion quem escolheu esta roupa. – Havia alegria na voz da menina, ela e a namorada do pai eram amigas e ele se sentia agradecido pela ajuda que Shion lhe dava para cuidar da filha.

-Combina com seus olhos e sua pele, Saphire. – Shion fala ao chegar á sala onde eles estavam. Shikamaru fixa o olhar na namorada, ela também estava linda usando um vestido azul noite curto de mangas longas e sapatilhas douradas.

-Vamos? – Saphire pergunta e Shikamaru desvia o olhar, não queria ir aquela reunião, preferia ficar em sua casa, aproveitando o dia de folga. Shion percebe a hesitação do namorado e se vira para a menina.

-Saphire, vá na frente, Inoichi deve estar ansioso para vê-la. Eu e seu pai iremos em seguida. – A menina concorda, seu rosto estava ruborizado pela menção ao amigo. Ela sai e deixa o casal á sós.

Shion se aproxima do namorado e o abraça. – Vamos, Karura está á nossa espera. – Ela diz, roçando os lábios pela pele do pescoço dele. Shikamaru a aperta de encontro ao peito e a beija com força, sentindo a doçura e a promessa que continha naquela boca vermelha. Mergulha os dedos nos cabelos lisos e escuros da namorada, e ela cola o corpo ao dele. –Shikamaru, vamos, se continuarmos aqui acabaremos na cama. –A voz dela sai em um sussurro rouco e ela o empurra de leve, se afastando um pouco para encará-lo.

Ele a olha com desejo. –Não seria má idéia.

-Seria sim, pois faria Karura e os outros esperarem por horas. Venha, vamos. –Ele concorda á contragosto, sabia que não se sentiria á vontade. Desde que havia recebido á liberdade condicional, evitava se encontrar com os amigos, se dividindo entre sua casa e o trabalho e passando todo o tempo livre ao lado de Saphire e Shion.

Com relutância ele se deixa levar. Iam para a casa de Yamanaka Inoichi, o ancião estava dando uma pequena recepção para comemorar a apresentação da neta mais velha aos anciões do clã Yamanaka. Eles chegam ao local e param na porta, sem bater.

-Fique tranqüilo, o avô de Karura nos convidou e está nos esperando. –Shion tenta animar o namorado, entendia o desconforto dele.

-Estou tranqüilo. –Shikamaru responde sem olhá-la.

-Não é o que parece.

-É difícil, Shion. – Ele desabafa. – Eu não deveria ter vindo, vou voltar para casa

\- Saphire está nos esperando e ficará chateada se você não aparecer. – Shion bate á porta e aguarda.

-Estava esperando por vocês. Entrem e sejam bem-vindos. – Karura declara abraçando os dois. – Estou feliz em vê-lo aqui e minha mãe está ansiosa para falar com você. – O moreno acena para ela e entra. Logo todos os olhares se concentram nele e Shikamaru podia sentir a raiva queimando os olhos de Gaara, o ruivo não aceitava sua presença junto da família

– Naruto está cometendo um grave erro.

\- Naruto está dando uma segunda chance á Shikamaru, Gaara. Você poderia colaborar na reintegração dele.

-Colaborar? Reintegração? Ino percebe o que está dizendo? Shikamaru te seqüestrou e pretendia estuprá-la.

-Isso é passado, ele agora é outro homem e merece uma chance. Por favor, ele é amigo das crianças e Saphire é protegida do clã Sabaku por ordem do futuro Kazekage, seu filho. Você não pode ignorar isso.

\- Sinto muito, Ino, não me peça para aceitá-lo entre nós.

-Pois eu pretendo ajudar, com licença Kazekage Gaara. –Irritada, Ino dás as costas ao marido e se aproxima de Shikamaru, chamando-o delicadamente. Ela abraça o casal, trazendo um grande sorriso ao rosto do moreno. –Estou feliz em vê-lo, Shikamaru.

-Eu também estou muito feliz em estar fora da prisão. Espero que já tenha me perdoado pelo passado.

-O passado está enterrado, não falaremos mais sobre isso. –Ino responde séria e Shikamaru agradece, olhando em volta. –Sabe onde esta minha filha?

-Lá fora, com Inoichi brincando com Akarui. Ela é tão doce e meiga Shikamaru, uma garota sensacional.

-Eu ainda não conheço bem minha própria filha, Ino, não sei muito sobre ela, infelizmente.

-Não será difícil, terão muito tempo para isso e Saphire está feliz vivendo com você. –Shion fala, observando o namorado. –Dará tudo certo e vocês serão ótimos amigos.

-Shion tem razão, Saphire sente-se segura com o pai, esta feliz e isso é o mais importante, o resto virá com o tempo e a convivência. -Shikamaru respira fundo, concordando, não seria difícil formar laços com a filha, faria todo o possível para ser amigo da menina

Do lado de fora da casa, Saphire estava sentada no balanço preso á árvore. Inoichi estava em pé ao seu lado, aos pés de ambos estava o cachorro branco. -Ele é lindo. E muito calmo.

-Ele gostou de você.

\- Eu gosto de cachorros, sempre quis ter um, mas Aysha odiava animais.

-Tenho certeza de que seu pai ficará feliz em lhe dar um cachorro, Saphire. –Inoichi fala, ele se abaixa para fazer carinho no animal. A menina sorri. – Acho que sim, ele quer me agradar.

-Ele te ama e é por isso que quer te agradar. – Inoichi responde olhando para cima. Saphire estava linda, seus olhos brilhavam e seus longos cabelos se encontravam soltos, balançando ao sabor da brisa que soprava. Ela sorria feliz, não lembrando em nada a garotinha triste de antes.

-Ele é maravilhoso, Sensei. Disse que estaremos sempre juntos, que vamos compensar o tempo perdido.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Saphire. E se precisar, sabe que pode contar conosco sempre.

Ela concorda encarando o garoto. –Quando vocês voltam para Suna?

-Hoje á noite, meu pai precisa retornar logo. Ele e minha mãe vieram apenas para a apresentação da minha irmã. –Inoichi explica ficando em pé.–Sentirei saudades de vocês, Sensei. Foram meus primeiros amigos.

-Sempre seremos seus amigos, Saphire. E me chame pelo nome, não há necessidade de ser formal comigo ou com minhas irmãs.

-Obrigada. –Ela fala com simplicidade.

-Ficaria muito feliz se fosse nos visitar em Suna. –Ele fala em um impulso, gostaria de mostrar sua vila para a amiga.

-Meu pai disse que é perigoso sair de Konoha. – Ela responde deixando de sorrir e Inoichi concorda com relutância, infelizmente Shikamaru tinha razão, era perigoso demais para Saphire sair de Kohona, os irmãos Uchiha a queriam e fariam o possível para pegá-la.

-Nunca esquecerei vocês, Inoichi. –Ela fala levemente envergonhada por chamar o próximo Kazekage pelo nome. Inoichi acaricia o rosto ruborizado dela. –Eu também jamais a esquecerei, nos veremos sempre que eu vier á Konoha.

Ela sorri para Inoichi, sempre seriam amigos, apesar da distância. O garoto desliza os dedos entre os cabelos longos da menina, e ambos ficam ali até serem chamados por Karura. Ele estende a mão para a amiga, ajudando-a a se levantar da balança e ambos entram ainda de mãos dadas. Era bom estarem juntos, de uma forma que Inoichi não conseguia explicar ou entender. Estar com Saphire lhe fazia sentir-se bem, sempre.

Gaara tinha visto filho entrando com Saphire. Aquilo não o agradava, apesar de gostar da menina, não achava certo incentivar aquela amizade. Ela era filha de um traidor e Inoichi era o futuro Kage de Suna.

Saphire procura pelo pai e o encontra ao lado de Shion. Inoichi também vê e ambos se dirigem para lá. Assim que a vê, Shikamaru sorri e abre os braços para receber a garotinha, sabia que ela tinha recebido muito pouco carinho desde a morte da Harumi e fazia questão de demonstrar afeto e amor. Saphire se aninha nos braços do pai sorrindo, feliz. – Faz tempo que chegaram?

-Alguns minutos, Ino me disse que você estava brincando com o cachorro.

-Ele é lindo pai, todo branco e peludo. E bem grande.

-Pelo jeito Akarui ficará do mesmo tamanho que Akamaru. – Shion comenta passando a mão pelos cabelos da menina. -Você gostaria de ter um cachorro?

\- Eu adoraria.

-Ela me disse que sempre gostou de cachorros, Shion. Acho que você seria a pessoa mais indicada para encontrar um animal para ela. – Inoichi falando olhando para a amiga mais velha que entende o recado. Deveria encontrar um animal treinado para proteger Saphire.

-O que acha, Shikamaru? Podemos ter um cachorro em casa?

-É claro que sim. Podem escolher o animal que quiserem. – O moreno responde feliz em poder satisfazer um desejo da filha. Sabia que a namorada iria levar um cachorro apropriado para Saphire, que a protegesse de qualquer possível ataque.

Inoichi os chama para a copa onde estava sendo servido um bufê para os convidados. Doces, salgados, canapés, bebidas. Feliz, o ancião faz sinal para todos que se calam e prestam atenção. –Obrigado á todos pela presença esta noite. É um grande orgulho para mim como líder e avô recebê-los em minha casa para comemorar uma data tão especial para minha família. Eu, minha filha, genro, netos e netas queremos dividir este momento de extrema felicidade com nossos amigos.

-Karura encontrou seu lugar junto aos Yamanakas. – Inoichi olha para a neta que sorria, feliz. –E minha alegria é ainda maior ao saber que um dia ela irá me substituir dentro do clã como sua líder.

-Você disse que ficará por perto para me ajudar, vovô. –Karura acrescenta e o ancião concorda. –Sim, estarei ao seu lado sempre que precisar, meu anjo. Serei seu mentor e conselheiro. Enquanto eu tiver forças suficientes para isso, é claro.

-Pai, você é muito forte e viverá muitos anos ainda. – Ino fala sorrindo para o pai.

-Não se atreva a nos deixar, Inoichi, desde já eu o proíbo. – Naruto também se manifesta. –Tenho certeza de que minha nora será uma grande líder, contudo Konoha precisa muito de você. Então, trate de viver por muitos anos ainda, é uma ordem.

\- Uma ordem que pretende cumprir, Naruto,fique certo disso. –Inoichi pega sua taça e levanta. – Quero fazer um brinde á minha neta e futura líder Yamanaka. –Todos o acompanham levantando seus copos e brindando.

Akihiko olhava tudo um pouco afastado. Karura estava belíssima vestindo o kimono verde-claro que usara durante sua apresentação. O rapaz moreno sentia seu coração doer ao ver a garota ao lado de Minato. O loiro a prendia pela cintura junto ao seu corpo.

Ele esperava um momento para falar com a ruiva e assim que a vê indo para cozinha sozinha ele a segue, falaria com ela, tentaria mais uma vez, jamais desistiria de seu amor.

Karura ajeitava a louça suja sobre a pia quando sente a presença do Hyuuga á suas costas. –O que quer, Akihiko? – Ela pergunta virando de frente para ele.

-Conversar, Karura, apenas conversar.

-Não tenho nada á dizer para você. Por favor, me deixe em paz. – A voz dela soa fria, ela queria evitar problemas com a família do rapaz. Akihiko dá um passo em sua direção, ficando bem perto dela. – Não sou eu quem está atrapalhando sua paz, Karura, é a sua consciência.

-Minha consciência está tranqüila. O que aconteceu entre nós não significou nada para mim. Entenda de uma vez por todas, eu amo Minato, estamos juntos.

\- Se você o ama por que me beijou?

-Foi você quem me beijou.

-E você correspondeu, pareceu gostar. Posso fazer outra demonstração.

-Saia daqui, agora.

-Aposto que você ainda não contou nada para Minato, não é? Por que? Está com medo de que ele perceba que você gostou do beijo.

-Não sei de que beijo você está falando, Akihiko, mas eu ouvi minha namorada pedindo para você sair daqui. – Minato surge na porta do aposento, surpreendendo os dois. Akihiko o encara, sem medo. – Eu beijei sua namorada no aniversário dela e ela gostou.

-Pare com isso, Akihiko, você forçou o beijo. – A voz de Karura treme ao dizer isso, ela sabia que tinha correspondido, mas já se arrependera disso, não sentia nada pelo Hyuuga.

-Seja sincera, Karura! Você poderia ter me empurrado, ou me mordido, porém você correspondeu.

Ela sente seu rosto queimar e olha para Minato, se surpreendendo com a calma e a tranqüilidade que havia na expressão dele. – Akihiko, se Karura correspondeu foi talvez por pura confusão do momento. Eu e ela nos amamos e iremos morar juntos em breve, um beijo sem importância não irá nos separar. Eu não quero brigar com você, nossas famílias são amigas há muitos anos, crescemos juntos, trabalhos juntos. Não gostaria de estragar tudo por causa de uma atitude infantil.

-Não te entendo, Minato. Eu estou dizendo que beijei sua namorada e você está ai calmo. Não sabia que tinha se tornando um otário tão grande.

A mudança que ocorreu na expressão de Minato foi sutil, mas perceptível para Karura. Ele chega bem perto de Akihiko e o encara sério. – Nunca mais me ofenda, Hyuuga. Estou fazendo o que é melhor para todos. Eu amo Karura e ela me ama, estou dando esse assunto por encerrado, porém se você continuar insistindo em me provocar com essa história, tomarei a atitude que você está esperando de mim. Fique longe da minha namorada. Não quero mais te ver rodeando-a ou forçando sua presença como está fazendo agora. Saia daqui e esqueça esse beijo, ele não teve a menor importância para Karura ou para mim.

Akihiko o olha zangado, depois dá as costas e sai da cozinha sem olhar para trás. Revolta-o saber que Minato não considerava importante o que tinha acontecido a ponto de não achar necessário tomar providências. Para ele aquilo era muito importante, não desistiria de Karura, ele a amava desde que eram crianças.

Assim que ficam sozinhos, o rosto de Minato assume uma expressão reprovadora e magoada. – Tem certeza de que esse beijo não significou nada para você? –Ela fica surpresa pela pergunta. – É claro que tenho certeza, Minato, não sei o que me deu, mas não significou absolutamente nada. Por favor, me perdoe.

-Você deveria ter me contado tudo, Karura. Odiei saber disso pelo Akihiko.

-Eu pretendia lhe contar Minato, mas, aconteceram tantas coisas nos últimos dias. Antes da reunião dos Kages você andava ocupado demais, depois fomos atrás dos Uchihas, na volta da missão seu pai nos colocou em prisão domiciliar e então veio a apresentação aos anciões Yamanakas. Não tive nenhuma oportunidade para lhe contar. Eu queria falar, queria mesmo, mas não encontrei um momento adequado.

-Não existe momento adequado para um homem saber que sua namorada o traiu. Só não tomei nenhuma atitude contra Akihiko porque era exatamente isso que ele queria. Desejava provas de que pode me atingir, sou o capitão da ANBU, sou o líder dele e não pretendo mostrar fraqueza á um subordinado. Mas estou decepcionado com você.

Ela abaixa os olhos, envergonhada. Não sabia o que responder. Ele se aproxima e a abraça. –Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, se não teve importância para você então não iremos mais falar disso, o importante é o que sentimos um pelo outro. Contudo se ele a procurar novamente ou tentar pressioná-la, quero que seja você á me contar, combinado?

Karura concorda, aliviada, sabia que ele deveria estar magoado pelo que tinha acontecido. Ela se aconchega nos braços dele, Minato estava certo eles se amavam, isso era tudo o que importava.

XXX

Shikamaru observava o Hyuuga, podia notar sua fúria, tinha visto o rapaz seguir Karura até a cozinha e podia imaginar o que ocorrera. Shion tinha lhe contado sobre a paixão de Akihiko pela filha de Gaara. Ele esperava o outro se aproximar e toca seu braço.

-Não faça bobagens, garoto. Não estrague sua vida por um amor impossível.

-Cuide de sua vida, Nara.

-Isto é um conselho de quem já passou por algo semelhante, por amar a mulher errada, fiz muitas besteiras e paguei caro por elas. Passei vinte anos atrás das grades, perdi onze anos da vida da minha filha, não pude protegê-la quando ela precisava de mim. Matei meu pai de desgosto. Pense nisso, garoto, veja se vale a pena. Karura jamais amará você, se continuar insistindo só fará com que ela te odeie.

Akihiko o olha durante alguns segundos e depois se afasta, sem dizer nada. Pensava nas palavras do Nara, tudo o que ele tinha dito era a mais pura verdade, porém era difícil superar aquele amor que lhe tomava o coração.

XXX

Era quase meia-noite, a família do Kazekage estava partindo rumo á Suna e havia uma grande movimentação no portão de Konoha. Gaara, Ino e os jovens Sabakus se despediam de amigos e parentes. Desta vez a separação seria mais longa, teriam que evitar saírem de suas vilas.

Um grupo de dez ninjas da Folha iria acompanhá-los, junto com um time da ANBU. Akihiko estava indo com eles. Karura se despedia da família com lágrimas nos olhos, sabia que ficaria um longo tempo sem vê-los. Naruto e Sakura também estavam lá, assim como Minato e Yamanaka Inoichi.

-Filha, me avise assim que chegarem.

-Eu avisarei, fique tranqüilo. – Ino abraça o pai e a filha. –Morrerei de saudades de vocês, cuidem um do outro. –Karura concorda ainda abraçada á mãe. Também sentiria falta deles.

Os ninjas da Areia começam a se afastar, porém um grito os fazem parar. Inoichi reconhece a voz feminina e se vira com um sorriso. Logo ele vê Saphire se aproximando, correndo. Ela para em frente á ele, sorrindo. – Desculpe a demora.

-Você chegou na hora certa. –Ele responde e abraça a garota. Os outros também cercam a menina despedindo-se. – Façam boa viagem.

\- Tome muito cuidado, Saphire. Se precisar peça ajuda á minha irmã e ao meu avô. –Inoichi aconselha, preocupado com a segurança da amiga.

-Eu ficarei bem, Inoichi. Obrigado por tudo que fizeram por mim, jamais esquecerei vocês.

Ele beija o rosto dela e depois se dirige para a saída. Sentia-se leve, sabia que a garota ficaria bem. Logo eles somem de vista e Saphire fica olhando para o caminho, somente ela vê um vulto acompanhando o grupo, eles estariam protegidos por todo o caminho.


	4. Especial Minato e Karura

-Parabéns, Karura-hime, você está grávida. -Ela ouve aquilo sem acreditar. -Como é? Não é possível, eu não posso estar grávida.

-Minha jovem, veja você mesma. Positivo. Você está grávida. - O médico percebe que Karura está muito nervosa. - O que houve? Esse bebê não foi planejado? - Ela nega com a cabeça enquanto algumas lágrimas se formam em seus olhos. O homem dá a volta na mesa e segura suas mãos. - Imagino que vocês estivessem tomando precauções. - Ela confirma. - E você está com medo da reação do seu namorado, certo? - Ela confirma novamente. - Karura, uma criança sempre é motivo de alegria. Sei que no momento você deve estar com medo do futuro, mas tente se acalmar. Volte para casa e descanse.

-O que devo fazer? - Ela levanta a cabeça e encara o médico, não adiantava chorar. Deixaria isso para quando estivesse em casa. O médico sorri. - Deverá voltar amanhã aqui, quero que faça alguns exames, terá que tomar algumas vitaminas também. Se você não tiver um médico de sua confiança para acompanhar o pré-natal eu poderei indicar um. Tome cuidado com situações estressantes, evite ficar nervosa. Se alimente bem. Tem tido enjôo? - Ela confirma. - Vou prescrever um remédio para isso, procure comer coisas leves e em pequenas porções, isso evitará que você enjoe e vomite. Converse com seu namorado, tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz com o filho. - O médico se levanta e a olha com um sorriso. - Mais uma coisa, o sexo é liberado durante toda a gravidez, a menos que você sinta algum desconforto. Faça caminhadas pela cidade. Konoha é linda nesta época do ano.

-Qual a previsão do nascimento? - Karura pergunta, mas calma. -Bom, o obstetra poderá lhe dar uma data mais precisa, mas pelas informações que me deu vou arriscar um palpite e dizer que ele ou ela nascerá em setembro. - Karura sorri, pela primeira vez desde que recebera a informação. Seu filho nasceria no mês de aniversário de Minato. Karura se despede do médico e sai do consultório. Ela vê Sakura ao longe e sai rapidamente. A sogra iria quere saber por que ela estava ali e Karura não saberia o que dizer. Ela sai do hospital e recebe a luz do sol em seu rosto. O médico tinha razão, Konoha era linda naquela época do ano.

Ela andava sem rumo por Konoha. Não tinha idéia do que fazer. Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Os pais dela e dele tinham falado muito em precaução e eles tinham tomado todo cuidado possível, então como acontecera?

Pensou em sua mãe. Com ela tinha sido a mesma coisa, seu pai não queria filhos e eles se preveniam e, no entanto Ino engravidara. Karura para de andar e senta em um banco em frente ao lago. No mesmo banco onde um dia Minato a pedira em namoro. Ela coloca a mão sobre o ventre e lágrimas correm por seu rosto. Aquela criança não tinha sido planejada, mas Karura já a amava. Ela era a prova viva do amor deles. Era uma parte de Minato.

Como ele reagiria a noticia? Por um momento ela se lembra do que o pai contara, que ele tinha tentado forçar Ino a interromper a gravidez, e um calafrio passa por seu corpo. Não, ela nunca mataria aquela criança. Se Minato não quisesse o bebê, então seria o fim do relacionamento deles. Ela solta um suspiro e volta a chorar. Perde a noção do tempo em que, só percebe que era muito tarde quando vê que já estava escurecendo.

Ela se levanta e anda em direção a casa dela. Tinham combinado de jantar na casa dos pais dele, pois Sakura estava reclamando da ausência do filho, mas ela não iria. Ainda não estava pronta para ver ninguém. Iria para casa dormir. Amanhã ela pensaria na situação, hoje ela queria descansar.

Entra na casa e sobe para o seu quarto, o quarto deles. Eles moravam juntos há mais de um ano. Ela toma um banho e deita, estava esgotada e dorme em segundos.

Minato chega à casa dos pais e encontra a mãe na cozinha. - Oi.

-Naruto, corre tem um ninja estranho aqui em casa. Acho que estamos sob ataque. -Minato ri do jeito da mãe e a beija com carinho. Sakura o abraça e depois olha em volta. - Onde está a Karura?

-Ela não chegou ainda? Combinamos de nos encontrarmos aqui, ela foi á casa do avô discutir algumas coisas relativas ao clã, vou buscá-la.

-Está tudo bem entre vocês filho? - Sakura pergunta preocupada, não era comum a nora esquecer um compromisso. Minato sorri. - Está tudo ótimo entre nós mãe, perfeito. Não se preocupe ela deve ter perdido a noção da hora. - Sakura concorda com um sorriso e ele sai com um sorriso. Iria aproveitar e comprar flores para Karura, há tempo que não lhe dava flores e sabia que a namorada amava. Ele compra um buque imenso de rosas e se dirige a casa do avô dela. Inoichi estava tomando um chá quando vê Minato se aproximar. Ele estreita os olhos ao ver o rapaz sozinho. Minato percebe e para de sorrir. - Boa noite, Inoichi-sama, Karura não está com você?

-Não á vi hoje, Minato. Ela me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que não se sentia bem e iria ao médico. - Minato fica sério e deixando o buque ali, sai correndo em direção a casa dela. Fazia dias que Karura não se sentia bem e ele sempre insistia que ela fosse ao hospital. Ele chega a casa dela e vê que está tudo escuro. Sente o chákra dela e entra sem fazer barulho. A encontra dormindo no quarto deles. Minato se sente aliviado, mas logo fica preocupado, por que ela não tinha ido à casa dos pais dele?

Karura acorda sentindo a presença do namorado e automaticamente leva a mão ao ventre, sentindo um forte enjôo, levanta e passa correndo por ele em direção ao banheiro. Em poucos minutos ela coloca tudo o que tinha no estomago para fora. Sente um grande alivio, depois disso. Ela lava a boca e escova os dentes e sai de lá um pouco tonta. Minato percebe e a ampara ajudando-a a chegar á cama.

-Está melhor? - Ela confirma com a cabeça ainda sem saber o que dizer. - Karura, você foi ao médico? Seu avô me disse que você não se sentiu bem e que iria ao hospital. - Ela confirma novamente e novas lágrimas descem por seu rosto. Ele fica preocupado com aquilo e senta ao lado dela abraçando-a. - O que houve, meu amor? Me conte, o que quer que seja eu estarei ao seu lado sempre. - Ela fecha os olhos e encosta a cabeça no peito dele, chorando ainda. Minato acaricia os cabelos dela.

Ela levanta a cabeça e observa o namorado. Era visível a angústia e a preocupação dele. Minato a puxa para seu colo e a beija de leve. - Me conte, por favor.

-Eu não sei como dizer. - Ela fala pela primeira vez desde que o vira ali. Ele continua acariciando os cabelos dela. - Não sabe como dizer o que, meu amor? Karura, diga logo o que esta acontecendo com você, por favor, não me deixe mais angustiado.

-Estou grávida. - As palavras irrompem de sua boca e ela vê o choque que provoca nele. Minato a olhava fixamente e ela fica a espera da explosão, que não vem. No lugar de gritos a única coisa que aparece nos lábios dele é um sorriso, um sorriso que vai aumentando de tamanho. Ele toca o ventre dela com carinho. - É verdade? Nós teremos um filho?

Ela confirma, ainda soluçando e ele a aperta em seus braços. -Um filho? Nós vamos ter um filho? Tem certeza, meu amor? Eu serei pai? - Ela confirma novamente. - Não acredito. - Ele levanta com ela no colo e gira pelo quarto, feliz. - Eu vou ser pai. - Ele grita bem alto e Karura tampa os ouvidos. Ele parece despertar de um transe e a coloca na cama com cuidado. - Eu te machuquei? Você está bem? Desculpe, não devia ter girado você tão rápido. Está enjoada? - Ela o olha sem entender.

-Minato, você entendeu o que eu disse? Eu estou grávida, vou ter um filho.

-Não meu amor, _nós_ vamos ter um filho. - Ele enfatiza o nós e ela o olha. - Você não está zangado?

-Meu amor, como poderia ficar zangado com uma notícia dessas?

-Mas você mesmo disse que nós somos jovens demais para sermos pais.

-E somos, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não queira ter filhos, ou que não seremos ótimos pais. - Ele deita ao lado dela e a puxa para um beijo. - Eu te amo e amo esse pequeno ser que nós geramos. - Ele acaricia a barriga dela e depois deposita um beijo delicado. Karura começa a chorar de alegria e ele a aperta nos braços. - Cuidado, tente não ficar muito nervosa, sabe que isso pode prejudicar nosso bebê.

-Você é incrível, maravilhoso e eu te amo. - Ela fala entre soluços e ele a aperta de novo nos braços. Espera a jovem se acalmar e a olha com um sorriso. - Acho melhor nos casarmos bem rápido, não quero deixar Gaara furioso comigo.

-Minato, não precisa casar comigo só por causa da gravidez.

-Não é por causa da gravidez, é por que eu te amo. Vou amá-la sempre. Nosso bebê foi gerado com muito amor.

Ela concorda e se acomoda sobre o peito dele, feliz e mais tranqüila. Tinha ficado apavorada com a notícia, mas agora se sentia bem, ela coloca a mão sobre a barriga e Minato coloca a mão dele sobre a dela. - O que o médico disse? Tem uma previsão de quando irá nascer? Ele te pediu para fazer algum exame?

Ela conta o que o médico tinha dito pela manhã e ele a ouve com um sorriso tranqüilo, quando ela termina, ele a beija com carinho. - Vou com você amanhã para realizar os exames, tenho certeza de que minha mãe vai querer acompanhar o pré-natal e fazer o parto.

-Será que ela vai aceitar bem, Minato? Estou preocupada com a reação dos nossos pais. Eles falaram tantas vezes em prevenção e no fim eu acabei ficando grávida.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Eles vão adorar a idéia de serem avós, pode ter certeza. Principalmente a minha mãe. - Ele se apóia em um braço e a olha sério. - Karura não quero que fique aborrecida ou estressada com nada. Você tem que se cuidar e cuidar do nosso bebê. Deixe o resto comigo, está bem? - Ela concorda e ele a beija longamente, acariciando o corpo dela. - O que o médico disse sobre sexo na gravidez? - Ele pergunta beijando o pescoço dela, enquanto levantava sua blusa e expunha seus seios. - Ele disse que está liberado até o parto se quisermos.

-Que bom. - Ele procura seu seio com a boca e Karura solta um gemido. Rapidamente os dois se despem e ele a possui com cuidado e carinho. Estava feliz, sua namorada estava grávida e eles teriam um filho.

-Céus, esqueci dos meus pais. - Minato faz um clone e o envia a casa dos pais avisando que eles não iriam por que Karura não estava se sentindo bem e eles ficam deitados abraçados. Ele acariciava os cabelos dela espalhados sobre seu peito e sorri. - Parece que somos tão férteis quanto seus pais.

-Parece que sim. Com a minha mãe foi a mesma coisa. Eles tomavam muito cuidado, pois meu pai não queria filhos, mas minha mãe ficou grávida. - Ela solta um suspiro. - Eu fiquei com medo que você tivesse a mesma reação que meu pai.

Minato reflete um pouco, tinha entendido os motivos de Gaara, mas o que ele fizera fora imperdoável. - Eu nunca iria tentar forçar você a fazer um aborto, meu amor. Jamais tentaria tirar uma vida gerada com tanto amor. Fico surpreso que você tenha pensado que eu seria capaz de algo assim.

-Me perdoe, mas eu fiquei apavorada. Na verdade, ainda estou. - Ele fica curioso e a olha. - Apavorada por quê? Está com medo do parto? - Ela confirma e ele a aperta em seus braços. - Estarei ao seu lado, é uma promessa.

-E um Uzumaki nunca quebra uma promessa. - Ela fala sorrindo e ele sorri também. - Você ainda vai me amar quando eu ficar imensa?

-Jamais deixarei de te amar, Karura, não importa o que aconteça. - Ela se vira e o beija. Minato era maravilhoso, calmo, tranqüilo, mas firme. Ela se sentia protegida ao lado dele. Sabia que seus pais ficariam chocados com a notícia, mas ela se sentia feliz, pois estaria ao lado dele.

-Espero que o bebê seja parecido com você. - Ela fala provocando um sorriso nele. - Certo, então vou providenciar uma máscara de ANBU bem pequena para ele ir se acostumando. - Eles riem e se beijam novamente. Ele ouve um barulho no andar de baixo da casa e sente o chákra da mãe e do pai. - Temos visita, filho está na hora de conhecer seus avôs. - Karura fica tensa e ele percebe. - Relaxe, vai dar tudo certo.

Ele levanta e se veste rapidamente. - Vou descer.

-Vou me vestir e desço em seguida. - Ele concorda e a beija, saindo em seguida.

Sakura e Naruto estavam na sala e sorriem ao ver o filho. - Minato, o que houve? Seu clone nos disse que Karura não estava bem. Ficamos preocupados. Podemos ajudar?

-Na verdade, mãe, vocês podem ajudar muito. - Ele olha sério para os pais, apesar do que tinha dito á Karura, estava preocupado com a reação deles. Não queria que Karura ficasse nervosa com possíveis brigas e discussões. - É melhor sentarem.

-O que houve filho? - Naruto pergunta, se Karura estivesse doente ele mandaria uma mensagem imediatamente para Suna, sabia que Gaara e Ino ficariam muito nervosos.

-Pai, mãe, Karura está grávida. - Os dois se olham e depois olham para Minato. - Como é? Que brincadeira é essa Minato?

-Não é brincadeira, mãe. Ela vinha se sentindo mal há alguns dias. Hoje foi ver um médico e fez o teste. Ela está grávida. E por favor, não grite mãe, não quero que Karura fique nervosa.

Sakura olha fixamente para o filho e um sorriso vai surgindo em seu rosto. - Eu vou ser avó?

Naruto também sorri e abraça o filho, feliz. - Que noticia maravilhosa, Minato. Parabéns meu filho. - Minato sorri, pelo jeito os pais tinham aceitado a gravidez. Karura chega à sala um pouco receosa e Minato estica a mão para ela puxando-a para perto. Sakura a abraça com carinho. - Parabéns, meu anjo. Que ótima notícia. Quando soube que não estava bem, fiquei muito preocupada.

-Vocês não estão zangados? - Karura pergunta um pouco tímida e Naruto e Sakura riem felizes. - Nem um pouco. É claro que ficamos preocupados, pois vocês são muito jovens, mas sei que são responsáveis e imagino que deviam estar tomando cuidado. Mas pelo jeito, aconteceu com você o mesmo o que aconteceu com sua mãe. - Karura confirma e Sakura a abraça. - Fique tranqüila, vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou acompanhar o seu pré-natal e vou fazer o parto do meu primeiro netinho.

Minato abraça a namorada, feliz e aliviado. Com o apoio dos pais dele ficaria tudo mais fácil. Sabia que a mãe cuidaria de Karura com amor e carinho.

-Bom, imagino que vocês vão enviar uma mensagem a Gaara e Ino para contar-lhes a novidade. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia irem até Suna.

-De jeito nenhum, é muito longe e seria arriscado. Mandem uma mensagem, tenho certeza que os dois ficarão muito felizes também. - Sakura fala depois puxa Karura para sentar ao seu lado. - Me conte o que o médico lhe disse hoje. - As duas começam a conversar e Naruto chama o filho até a cozinha. Eles sentam e Naruto fica sério. - Filho, você continuará na ANBU?

-Com certeza, não posso ficar desempregado agora que vou ser pai. - Os dois riem. - Sei que Karura fica preocupada quando eu saio em missão, mas ela entende que é o meu trabalho e que eu amo o que faço.

-De qualquer forma evite sair em missão antes do bebê nascer, assim vai evitar que Karura fique muito nervosa. - Minato concorda e sorri feliz. Naruto percebe a alegria do filho. -Que bom que você ficou contente com a notícia.

-Pai, jamais cometeria o mesmo erro que Gaara. - Ele fala sério.

-Minato, não julgue seu sogro. Eu conheço Gaara há muitos anos e eu e sua mãe fomos testemunhas do quanto ele se arrependeu do que fez. Ele sofreu muito, estava desesperado, morria de medo que algo acontecesse a Ino. - Minato fica em silêncio e Naruto muda de assunto. - Bom, vou chamar sua mãe para irmos, senão é capaz delas ficaram conversando até o parto. Estaremos em casa filho, caso precise nos chame. - Minato concorda e os dois voltam para a sala, encontrando Sakura e Karura rindo. - Vamos, Sakura, ainda falta muito tempo para o bebê nascer.

Sakura levanta e se despede de Karura com um abraço afetuoso. - Cuide bem do meu netinho. - Ela fala sorrindo e fazendo carinho na barriga da jovem. Karura sorri concordando e Naruto e Sakura partem. Minato passa os braços ao redor da namorada e a beija. - Mais tranqüila? - Ela confirma e ele sorri. - Eu disse que eles adorariam a notícia. Seus pais também vão ficar felizes.

\- Espero que você tenha razão. Amanhã mesmo vou enviar uma mensagem para a minha mãe. Ela saberá como dar a noticia para o meu pai. - Ele concorda e depois eles sobem juntos para o quarto.

XXX

Ino olha para o papel em suas mãos, sem acreditar. Tinha recebido aquela mensagem há uma hora e ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar, surpresa e preocupada. Karura estava grávida. Ela ainda era uma menina, por um momento Ino se sentiu culpada por não estar ao lado da filha. Karura dizia na mensagem que ela e Minato tinham tomado cuidado, mas a gravidez acontecera mesmo assim. Ino entendia aquilo muito bem. Ela se lembra da reação de Gaara quando ela lhe contara sobre o bebê que ele não queria e fica preocupada. E se ele tivesse a mesma reação? Karura dizia que Minato estava muito feliz e Naruto e Sakura estavam apoiando o casal. Esperava que Gaara reagisse da mesma forma.

Gaara entra em sua casa e chama a esposa. Gostava de vê-la assim que chegava. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda sentia saudades quando ficava muito tempo longe dela, como tinha acontecido naquele dia. Estivera em reunião o dia todo e não fora almoçar nem jantar em casa. Sabia que os filhos já deveriam estar dormindo. Sente um aperto no coração ao pensar na filha mais velha. Sentia muito a falta dela.

Ino aparece e basta um olhar para ver que ela estava angustiada com algo. Gaara a abraça e a beija, sentando no sofá com a esposa em seu colo. - Tudo bem? Você me parece preocupada.

-Recebi uma mensagem de Karura hoje. - Ela começa a falar olhando fixamente para o marido. - Aconteceu algo á ela? Está tudo bem em Konoha?

-Ela está bem, mas aconteceu algo muito sério.

-Ino, diga logo o que aconteceu a minha filha. Se for necessário partirei hoje mesmo para Konoha.

-Gaara, Karura está grávida. - Gaara congela ao ouvir aquilo e olha para a esposa, estreitando o olhar. Ino espera a reação dele. - Como assim, ela está grávida? Ino eu pensei que eles estavam tomando cuidado.

-E eles estavam, Gaara. - Ela se levanta e para em frente ao marido e o olha, aguardando. Se Gaara reagisse mal, ela partiria para Konoha e ficaria ao lado da filha. Ele ergue o olhar e ela vê que ele estava muito sério. - Parece que eu já ouvi essas palavras. Bom, então nós seremos avós. Ela está bem? - Ino beija o marido. - Ela está ótima, Gaara. Só está muito preocupada se você iria aceitar a notícia.

-Acho que ela pensou que eu teria a mesma reação que tive quando você ficou grávida a primeira vez. - Ino concorda e Gaara solta um suspiro, puxando a esposa para seu colo. - Eles pretendem se casar? - Ela confirma, sorrindo e ele sorri. - Minato é muito sério, imagino que ele vai querer casar rápido. Vamos mandar uma mensagem para eles dando os parabéns e oferecendo nossa ajuda, caso precisem. E iremos para Konoha. Não quero perder o casamento da minha filha.

Ino sorri aliviada, ela também ficara preocupada com a possível reação de Gaara. Seria perigoso viajar para Konoha, mas ela precisava ver a filha, Karura precisaria do apoio dos pais e nem mesmo inimigos poderosos a impediria de ficar de ver o casamento da jovem.

XXX

Sakura espalha o gel sobre a barriga de Karura que se contrai quando sente o contato frio do produto sobre sua pele quente. Minato estava de pé ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Era o primeiro ultrassom que a namorada faria. Seria a primeira vez que ele viria o bebê deles e estava ansioso. Ino também estava lá. Sakura quisera aproveitar a presença da amiga para fazer o exame.

-Muito bem, Karura. Neste monitor vai aparecer as primeiras imagens do seu bebê. Sei que é difícil entender algo então eu vou explicando. Qualquer dúvida que tiverem é só perguntar está bem? - Sakura sorria. Esta muito feliz em ser avó e era visível a alegria do casal. Ino sorria também.

Sakura pega o leitor e começa a passar sobre a barriga da jovem deitada e as primeiras imagens começam a surgir. A médica olha para o monitor atenta. Era o seu netinho que ela estava vendo. Ela estava sorrindo, mas o sorriso é substituído por uma expressão séria. Karura e os outros percebem a mudança no rosto de Sakura e Minato fica preocupado.

-Mãe, está tudo bem? - Ele pergunta um pouco apreensivo. Sakura olha para o filho e volta a olhar para o monitor, depois abre um enorme sorriso. - Está tudo ótimo, filho. Maravilhoso. -Ela aponta para o monitor. – Espero que não se assustem, mas Karura você está grávida de gêmeos. - Minato sente uma emoção imensa e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos. Eles teriam gêmeos. Ele ouve uma exclamação de alegria e abre os olhos, vendo o sorriso no rosto da namorada. - Minato nós seremos pais de gêmeos.

Ino sorri para a filha. - Filha, que noticia maravilhosa.

Minato abraça e beija a namorada com carinho. Depois se vira para a mãe e a sogra. - Bem, então não haverá brigas para carregar o bebê. Teremos um para cada avó. - Eles riem e Sakura conclui o exame. - Pronto, meu anjo, já pode descer daí. Eu vou esperar vocês no meu consultório. E vou mandar uma mensagem para Gaara e Naruto. Imagino a surpresa dos dois quando souberam que terão dois netos de uma só vez.

Sakura sai, junto com Ino. Minato ajuda Karura a descer da maca e a abraça novamente. - Dois filhos, nós teremos dois filhos. Já pensou a loucura que será com os avôs e os tios?

-Nem me fale. - Ela fica séria e ele percebe. - O que foi, meu Amor?

-Será que conseguiremos dar conta de dois filhos, Minato? Eu nem tinha certeza de que seria capaz de cuidar de um. E se eu me atrapalhar e um deles se machucar?

-Não seja boba. Você será uma mãe maravilhosa, tenho certeza. E eu estarei por perto para ajudá-la, sempre que for possível. Vamos contratar uma babá para auxiliá-la e tenho certeza de que podemos contar com minha mãe e tia Ino. Dará tudo certo, fique tranqüila. - Ele a beija e acaricia sua barriga. - Só se preocupe em cuidar de você e dos nossos bebês. - Ela sorri feliz. Minato sempre lhe passava serenidade e segurança.

Eles se dirigem ao consultório de Sakura para concluírem a consulta. - Karura, você terá que tomar cuidado com o aumento de peso. Sua pressão está um pouco alta, então teremos que prestar atenção á isso. -Minato fica preocupado ao ouvir isso.

-E o parto, tia Sakura? Confesso que estou com um pouco de medo. - Karura fala e Minato aperta sua mão com carinho. Sakura sorri para a nora. - Não se preocupe com isso agora. Parto de gêmeos é tão seguro quanto de um único bebê. Conversaremos sobre isso mais para frente. Por hora cuide-se, se alimente bem, faça exercícios leves, caminhadas e procure não ficar estressada ou nervosa.

-Não se preocupe, mãe. Pretendo fazer esta futura mamãe relaxar o máximo possível. - Minato fala e beija Karura com carinho. Ela sorri e concorda.

-Muito bem, agora vamos para casa, pois ainda temos que tomar providências sobre o casamento de vocês. Gaara está ansioso para realizar a cerimônia junto com Naruto. - Ino fala e eles riem e se retiram, voltando para casa. Minato segurava a mão da namorada, pensando no que a mãe dissera sobre a pressão dela. Aquilo podia ser perigoso. Nunca imaginara que poderia ser pai de gêmeos. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas estariam juntos.

XXX

Naruto olhava para o pedaço de papel em suas mãos e abre um enorme sorriso. Gaara o olhava curioso. - Vai me contar ou terei que adivinhar? - Naruto olha para o amigo e estende o papel para ele. Gaara lê e depois olha para Naruto, sem acreditar. - Gêmeos? Karura está grávida de gêmeos? - Naruto confirma e Gaara sorri também. -Então teremos dois netos. Imagino que Karura e Minato estejam muito felizes.

-Vamos para sua casa, eles estão lá, juntos com Ino e Sakura e eu posso imaginar a ansiedade dessas avós. As duas vão enlouquecer e nos deixar loucos também. - Gaara concorda feliz e eles saem do gabinete juntos.

XXX

Na casa de Karura e Minato o clima era de felicidade, Sakura e Ino estavam lá com o jovem casal.

-Eu ficarei tranqüila, pois vocês estão perto de Sakura, Naruto e do meu pai. Tenho certeza de que eles os ajudarão sempre que precisarem. É uma pena que eu esteja tão longe e não possa dar mais assistência.

-Não se preocupe mãe, nós ficaremos bem e você poderá visitar as crianças sempre que quiser.

-Eu adoraria vir todos os meses, mas as coisas andam tão difíceis. –Ino se lamenta, parando de sorrir. – Gaara tem certeza de fomos seguidos e só não nos atacaram por que tínhamos uma grande escolta.

-Mãe, não se culpe, ficará tudo bem, tenho certeza. Não quero que você e papai corram riscos. Também sinto falta de todos, mas sei que é mais seguro não viajarmos.

Gaara e Naruto entram e ouvem as palavras de Karura. –Filha, iremos resolver tudo isso um dia, essa situação não durará para sempre, não pretendo perder o crescimento dos meus netos. – Karura sorri da resposta do pai, tinha ficado preocupada com a reação dele, mas Gaara demonstrara estar feliz com a perspectiva de ser avô.

-Vocês parecem esquecer que temos que organizar um casamento, ou vocês já esqueceram que eu e Karura ainda estamos solteiros? Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu gostaria que ela assumisse a responsabilidade pelo que fez e se casasse comigo logo. -Minato fala com uma fingida expressão de ofensa e faz todos rirem. Karura o abraça e encosta a cabeça em seu peito, estava começando a se sentir tonta e enjoada. Minato fica sério, tinha percebido que ela estava passando mal. - Você está bem? - Ela nega com a cabeça e ele pede licença, subindo com a garota para o quarto.

-Sakura, não é melhor você dar uma olhada em Karura? - Naruto pergunta e Sakura o olha com um sorriso. - Naruto, você já esqueceu o que são enjôos de grávidas? Lembra como eu passei mal no inicio da gravidez? Fique tranquilo e deixe que Minato cuide dela. Vamos esperar que eles peçam ajuda.

-Concordo com Sakura. Estou me segurando para não ir atrás deles, mas é melhor não invadirmos o espaço dos dois. Eles são maduros o suficiente para se cuidarem e se precisarem de ajuda, pediram.

Todos concordam e começam a falar sobre a festa de casamento.

XXX

Karura chega ao quarto e corre para o banheiro, sentia uma forte náusea e vomita tudo o que tinha comido pela manhã. Minato segurava seu cabelo, enquanto ela estava inclinada sobre o vaso sanitário. Ficava preocupado cada vez que a via passando mal, o que vinha acontecendo todos os dias. Depois de alguns minutos, ela senta no chão, sentindo-se tonta e ele senta ao seu lado, esperando que ela melhore. Ele tenta abraçá-la e ela o empurra delicadamente. -Amor, eu estou com um cheiro horrível. Quero tomar um banho.

-Eu te ajudo e não me importo com cheiros horríveis, fico muito preocupado cada vez que a vejo vomitando. -Ele se levanta e a ajuda a se erguer, logo ela está tomando um banho com a ajuda dele que não queira que ela ficasse sozinha no box. Ela termina o banho, escova os dentes e volta para o quarto. Ele a ajuda a se enxugar e vestir uma camisola confortável e ela deita, sentia-se tonta e fraca e ele começa a pensar nos possíveis riscos de uma gravidez múltipla.

-Não fique angustiado, eu estou bem. Só quero descansar um pouco. - Ele concorda. - Vou buscar um chá para você, já volto. - Ela concorda e ele sai do quarto, deixando a porta aberta para que a ouvisse caso ela o chamasse.

Ele entra na cozinha e encontra os futuros avôs que estavam sentados conversando tranquilamente. Ino estava preparando um chá. - Tomei a liberdade de preparar um chá para Karura. - Ela fala sorrindo para o genro.

-Obrigado, tia Ino. Ela vomitou tudo o que tinha no estômago e agora está descansando. - Ele fala sério e Sakura coloca a mão sobre a dele. - Isso é normal filho, os enjôos passaram logo, fique tranqüilo. - Ele concorda.

-Eu sei, mas assim mesmo é muito ruim vê-la passando mal e não poder fazer nada. Me sinto inútil. - Ele senta ao lado do pai. - Sei o que sente filho, me sentia assim também quando Sakura enjoava. - Naruto olha para a esposa com um sorriso.

-Isso passa logo, Minato. - Minato, concorda com a cabeça, mas sua tensão era visível. Sakura percebe que o rapaz estava muito preocupado e se vira para a amiga. - Ino você poderia levar o chá para Karura? Eu preciso acalmar um futuro pai. -Minato a olha surpreso e ela ri. - Eu achava que nunca viria um pai tão nervoso quanto Gaara, agora vejo que errei.

Gaara a olha sorrindo. Sakura tinha sido maravilhosa durante a primeira gravidez de Ino passando segurança e com muita paciência lhe esclarecia todas as suas dúvidas. Ino concorda e sobe com uma bandeja e Sakura pede licença, se encaminhando até o escritório junto com Minato.

-Sente filho e me diga o que o está incomodando. - Minato senta em frente à mãe e apóia a cabeça nas mãos, respirando fundo. Estava tentando passar segurança para a namorada, mas ele se sentia muito inseguro e precisando de um pouco de apoio. - Estou muito preocupado com a Karura mãe. Ela é tão pequena e delicada. Me parece incrível que haja dois bebês crescendo dentro dela. Fico temeroso, ela é muito jovem. E a pressão dela pode representar um perigo.

-Filho, não fique tão nervoso. Náuseas, vômitos, tonturas, são sintomas normais. A pressão dela está um pouco alta, mas isso pode ser contornado. Eu vou ficar atenta, não é a primeira gravidez de gêmeos que irei acompanhar. E estarei sempre por perto. Sei que deve ser difícil vê-la passando mal, mas você deve passar segurança para ela. Logo essa fase vai passar e então virão os desejos, a fome fora de hora e os bebês se movendo na barriga.

Ele olha para mãe, ainda sério e Sakura levanta e se aproxima do filho, abraçando-o com carinho. - Vocês são muito jovens e sei que isso deve deixá-los inseguros. Eu e seu pai estaremos sempre por perto, assim como Inoichi. E tenho certeza de Gaara e Ino virão sempre para verem a filha. Não faltará apoio para vocês.

Minato abraça a mãe pela cintura e encosta a cabeça nela, sentindo Sakura acariciar seus cabelos. Sentia-se mais leve agora que tinha desabafado com ela. Sabia que podia contar com seus pais e estava claro a felicidade deles em serem avós. -Obrigado, mãe. Já me sinto bem melhor.

-Ótimo, então vamos voltar para a cozinha temos um casamento para organizar e não me parece que poderemos contar muito com a noiva para isso. - Ele sorri e ambos saem do escritório em direção á cozinha.

XXX

O sol já estava alto. Minato está acordado, não tinha dormido naquela noite. Ele se move, colocando a mão sobre o ventre da esposa e sente os movimentos suaves dos bebês. Toda a manhã eles se moviam de forma tranquila, como se estivessem passeando na barriga da mãe. Karura estava no quarto mês de gravidez e seu estado já era evidente. Ele continua acariciando a barriga da esposa. Karura se vira de barriga para cima e Minato repara na expressão de cansaço dela. A gestação estava sendo difícil. Ela sentia muitos enjôos, principalmente de manhã e no final do dia e sua pressão estava alta deixando todos preocupados.

Ela também sentia muita dor nas pernas que estavam inchadas. Ele vê as olheiras dela e solta um suspiro. Ela tinha acordado de madrugada, passando mal e vomitando muito e Minato chamara a mãe para ajudar. Só voltaram a dormir quando o dia estava amanhecendo. Ele não tinha ido trabalhar, seu pai dissera para ele ficar com a esposa. Ele percebe que ela estava despertando e força um sorriso, sempre evitava que ela reparasse em sua angústia e preocupação. Ela sorri para ele e o abraça com carinho. - Bom dia.

-Bom dia, meu amor. Você está bem? - Ele pergunta e ela confirma sorrindo e ele sorri e a beija, sentindo o desejo tomar conta dele e então se afasta dela, que o olha triste. Eles não faziam amor há semanas e ela sentia falta do carinho e da paixão do marido. Ele se senta na cama apoiado na cabeceira, tinha percebido a frustração da esposa, mas não queria arriscar a causar algum mal á ela ou aos bebês.

Karura vê as horas e fica espantada por ser tão tarde. -Céus, Minato, já são nove horas. Você devia estar no trabalho.

-Meu pai me deu o dia de folga para ficar com você. - Ele responde acariciando os cabelos dela e Karura o olha desanimada. - Desculpe, você tem deixado o trabalho por minha causa. Não queria atrapalhá-lo. - Ela vê Minato estreitar os olhos, zangado. - Não diga isso nunca mais. Você é minha esposa e está carregando meus filhos. Vocês jamais me atrapalharão. - Ele levanta da cama, irritado e entra no banheiro. Karura senta na cama, triste. Se sentia culpada. Ela acaricia a barriga e sente o movimento dos bebês. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Eles eram agitados, com certeza. Ela fecha os olhos e fica com a mão sobre a barriga até sentir os braços do marido a envolvendo. -Desculpe, eu fui rude, sinto muito. - Ele fala arrependido pela estupidez com ela. - Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Estamos muito tensos, todos nós.

Ele concorda e ela sorri. - Minato, gostaria de sair para comprar roupas e outros artigos para nossos filhos. Podemos sair depois do almoço o que acha?

-Karura, estou cansado. Não dormi muito essa noite. - Ele responde e ela abaixa a cabeça triste, concordando com ele. Minato nunca mais a convidara para sair ou passear, ela quase não saia de casa.

-Certo, vou ficar aqui então com os nossos filhos. - Ela força um sorriso e ele sorri também e a beija. Ela se deita, ainda sentia sono. Ele percebe e deita ao lado dela. - Vou ficar aqui até você dormir. - Ela concorda e fecha os olhos, dormindo em seguida. Ele continua ao lado dela por mais meia-hora, depois a beija de leve e sai do quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

Encontra com a mãe na cozinha que o olha apreensiva. - Como ela está? - Ela pergunta assim que o vê e ele se senta antes de responder. -Melhor, está dormindo agora. - Sakura o olha com carinho e o abraça. Minato estava a cada dia mais tenso e nervoso. Ele vivia preocupado com a esposa. - Filho, fique calmo.

-Estou tentando mãe, mas é difícil. Karura está parecendo tão frágil, parece que vai quebrar á qualquer momento - Ele responde encostando a cabeça no peito da mãe que acariciava os cabelos dele. Era com os pais que ele desabafava as suas angústias e temores. Naruto entra e olha para o dois. - Está tudo bem? Karura está melhor?

-Sim, ela melhorou e agora está dormindo. - Ele responde e Naruto se aproxima, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do filho. - Fique tranquilo, Minato, vai dar tudo certo.

O rapaz concorda e Sakura se afasta pegando uma xícara de chá para o filho. -Tome, tente relaxar.

-Obrigado. - Ele começa a tomar chá, mas ouve barulho em seu quarto e levanta subindo rápido, junto com Sakura. Eles entram no quarto e encontram Karura vomitando novamente, no banheiro. Minato a ajuda, segurando seus cabelos e Sakura volta á cozinha para pegar um chá e alguns biscoitos para a nora. Ela estava preocupada, tinha dias que a jovem vomitava várias vezes e nada parava em seu estômago.

Minato ajuda Karura a fazer sua higiene e depois ela volta a se deitar na cama. Ela podia sentir a tensão do marido. Ela olha para ele com carinho. - Obrigada, meu amor. - Ele senta ao lado dela e a beija na testa, acomodando-a em seu peito. - Desculpe por tê-la deixado sozinha.

-Não seja tolo. Você não pode ficar grudado em mim o tempo todo. - Ela fala e relaxa de encontro ao marido. Sakura entra com uma bandeja e Karura faz uma careta.

-Meu anjo, tente comer algo. - Sakura fala com delicadeza e Karura sorri. - O problema não é comer tia, mas manter a comida no estomago. -Naruto que entrava logo em seguida sorri ao ouvir as palavras da nora. -Então temos um estomago rebelde aqui.

-Com certeza tio. - Karura responde de bom humor. Minato afaga os cabelos dela enquanto ela comia os biscoitos bem devagar e tomava o chá em pequenos goles. Naruto e Sakura sentam no sofá e observavam o casal mais jovem. Eles estavam preocupados não apenas com Karura, mas com Minato também. O rapaz estava visivelmente exausto e tenso. Ele disfarçava o medo, mas quem o conhecia sabia que ele estava muito nervoso.

Eles estavam morando na casa dos pais dele por causa das dificuldades que ela estava enfrentando na gravidez. O arranjo tinha deixado toda a família mais tranquila. Karura termina de comer e senta apoiada na cabeceira da cama. Sakura pega a bandeja e sai junto com Naruto. Minato acaricia a barriga dela, olhando-a com carinho. Ele e inclina e deposita um beijo no ventre dela e depois a beija nos lábios. Sentia falta de fazer amor com ela. Karura passa as mãos sobre os cabelos dele e sorri. - Tomara que os bebês sejam loiros.

-Eu gostaria que ambos fossem ruivos. Não há muitos ruivos aqui em Konoha.

-Pois em Suna tem até demais. - Ela responde e eles riem. Minato estava mais tranquilo. Ela o beija e encosta-se a ele. - Estou com saudade de fazer amor com você. - Ele fica tenso e se afasta. -Karura, você não tem passado bem, vamos esperar os bebês nascerem.

-Por quê? Sua mãe já disse que sexo não vai prejudicar os bebês. - Ela volta a encostar-se a ele e Minato então sai da cama. - Droga, pare com isso. - Ele fala zangado, Karura olha para ele assustada e magoada e um violento enjôo a atinge. Ela levanta depressa, correndo até o banheiro, vomitando o chá e os biscoitos que tinha acabado de ingerir. Minato entra no banheiro para ajudar a esposa.

Karura senta no chão, completamente tonta e ele a puxa para se apoiar em seu peito, mas ela o empurra e se levanta. - Vá embora, Minato, eu quero ficar sozinha. - Ela fala triste e ele a olha sem entender. - Por que está falando assim?

\- Saia daqui. Não preciso de sua piedade ou de sua compaixão. Vá embora. - Ela fala alto e pega um dos vidros de perfume sobre a pia e atira nele. Depois ela continua atirando tudo o que encontra no marido. Minato se assusta com a raiva da esposa, ele desviava dos objetos, preocupado. Karura não podia ficar nervosa, então ele decide sair e chamar sua mãe.

Sakura está na sala e ouve o barulho no quarto, preocupada, ela espera Minato aparecer. O rapaz entra e se dirige a mãe, tenso e preocupado. -Mãe, por favor, suba e cuide da Karura, ela está muito nervosa.

Sakura sobe rapidamente, pega sua maleta no quarto e depois entra no quarto do filho encontrando a nora chorando sentada na cama. Ela senta ao lado da jovem e a abraça. Karura começa a soluçar encostada á sogra. - Ele não me ama mais, tia Sakura. Ele só se casou comigo por obrigação.

-Que bobagem é essa, meu anjo? Por que está dizendo isso?

Ela acaricia a barriga e depois olha para a sogra. -Olhe para mim, eu estou enorme e feia e Minato continua lindo. É claro que ele não sente mais desejo nenhum por mim. Eu sei que tem várias garotas aqui em Konoha interessadas nele e então vou deixá-lo livre. - Ela enxuga o rosto e respira fundo, continuando em seguida.

-Minato estava certo. Ele é muito jovem para ser pai, nós dois somos. Não estávamos preparados para essa responsabilidade. Ele não me quer e nem me ama mais. Não quero prendê-lo á um casamento sem amor. Eu o amo e quero que ele seja feliz e está claro que ele não está feliz preso á mim. - Ela continua e Sakura á ouve. A tristeza era nítida na voz da nora e a médica acaricia os cabelos dela, sem saber o que dizer para consolá-la.

-Faz semanas que não saio de casa, ele não me leva á lugar nenhum. Quando eu o convido, ele diz que está cansado. - Ela coloca a mão sobre a barriga e solta um suspiro. -Acho que ele está cansado de mim. Provavelmente deve ter vergonha de que nos vejam juntos, eu estou horrível. É melhor eu ir embora, tia. Minato deve estar arrependido de ter se casado comigo. Ele deve me odiar, eu estraguei a vida dele.

-Não diga isso, meu anjo. Minato ama você. Ele está feliz em ser pai. Concordo que ambos são jovens, mas eu e Naruto estamos aqui para ajudá-los. Fique tranquila e se acalme. - Karura fecha os olhos, sua cabeça doía muita. Ela respira fundo e depois abre os olhos, encarando a sogra.

\- Vou dar o divórcio á Minato. Não faz sentido manter o casamento se ele não me ama mais. - Sakura acaricia os cabelos dela, esperando a futura mãe se acalmar. Ela fica preocupada ao ouvir as palavras ditas por Karura.

Minato estava parado á porta do quarto. Tinha subido logo após a mãe e ficara por perto caso a esposa precisasse dele. Ele ouve cada palavra de Karura e percebe que a tinha magoado muito. Ele encosta á parede no corredor e espera a mãe sair.

Karura estava ofegante e seu rosto estava vermelho, deixando a médica preocupada. -Venha, eu vou ajudá-la a tomar um banho e se sentir mais confortável. -Ela acompanha a jovem até o banheiro e depois do banho a leva de volta ao quarto. Karura estava um pouco mais calma. Sakura olha com carinho para a nora. -Agora deite e descanse, pense nos seus bebês meu anjo, sabe que deve evitar ficar nervosa.

Ela mede a pressão da nora e fica assustada, estava alta. Pega várias almofadas e deixa as pernas da jovem mais elevadas e depois aplica uma injeção na gestante. -Karura, fique deitada. Sua pressão subiu muito. - Karura concorda com a sogra. Sua cabeça estava latejando. Ela fecha os olhos e tenta relaxar, respirando pausadamente.

Sakura olha em volta e recolhe os objetos que estavam jogados pelo quarto, e depois sai e encontra Minato encostado á parede. O rapaz estava com a cabeça baixa e ela vê que ele estava tenso. Sakura se aproxima e toca o rosto do filho que levanta a cabeça. - Você a ouviu, certo?

Ele confirma com a cabeça e a mãe solta um suspiro. - Vamos descer e conversar. - Eles chegam à cozinha e Minato senta. - Filho, me conte tudo o que aconteceu. Ela ficou nervosa e a pressão dela está muito alta. O que você fez para ela pensar que não á ama mais?

Ele respira fundo e explica o que estava acontecendo, sentia-se arrasado. Sabia que Karura não devia ficar nervosa, mas não esperava a reação explosiva da esposa. Ele termina de contar e olha para mãe, muito nervoso. - Eu sei que ela não pode ficar nervosa, a culpa foi minha. Eu a magoei muito, mas não era minha intenção.

-Filho, Karura está muito tensa. Uma mulher grávida fica mais sensível e sente tudo com mais intensamente. Para ela você á está rejeitando por que ela está gorda e agora ela está pensando que você só se casou por que ela ficou grávida.

-Você sabe que isso não é verdade, me casei com Karura porque a amo. -Minato encosta á cadeira, sentia-se exausto. Sakura olha para o filho, preocupada. - Eu a amo muito. - Ele completa sentindo-se arrasado. Sakura pega uma xícara de chá e coloca na frente do filho, sentando em seguida.

-Minato, por que você não tem convidado Karura para sair? Ela precisa sair um pouco de casa para relaxar e se distrair. Karura é jovem e precisa se divertir um pouco. Ficar presa aqui só á deixa tensa e nervosa e faz a pressão dela subir.

-Eu tenho medo de que ela passe mal na rua e eu não consiga cuidar dela. Eu não tenho vergonha de ser visto com ela. Não sei como Karura pode ter pensado isso. Não estou arrependido de ter me casado com ela e é claro que não a odeio. Céus, não imaginava que ela se sentisse assim. Estava tentando fazer o que eu achava ser o melhor para ela e os bebês.

Sakura olha para o filho com pena. Ela, Naruto evitavam se envolverem na vida do jovem casal, deixando-os á vontade para pedirem ajuda se achassem necessário. Mas estava claro que os dois estavam passando por uma grave crise e Sakura fica preocupada.

\- Filho, eu quero ajudá-los. Se você á ama, então precisa fazer algo para demonstrar isso, ou vai perdê-la. Karura é orgulhosa como o pai e temperamental como a mãe. Se você não fizer nada, ela irá deixá-lo.

\- Eu quero consertar o que fiz, mas não sei como. Não quero perder Karura e meus filhos. Não vou permitir que ela vá embora.

-Você tem que conversar com ela e explicar como se sente.

Minato solta um suspiro e concorda. Ele pensa nas palavras da esposa que ouvira. Ela estava magoada e triste pensando que ele não a amava mais. Tentaria explicar como se sentia, com calma. -Eu vou falar com ela.

-Não agora, eu a mediquei para baixar a pressão. Deixe-a se acalmar e depois converse com ela. Mas não a deixe nervosa novamente, ou eu vou hospitalizá-la. Não é apenas a vida dela que está em perigo, mas a das crianças também. -Minato ouve aquilo, preocupado. - Mãe eu vou sair um pouco. Por favor, fique com a Karura. Eu volto logo.

-Pode deixar. Ande um pouco e se acalme. Você e Karura precisam conversar, mas ela não pode se alterar novamente.

Minato beija a mãe e sai. Iria andar um pouco, espairecer. Ele se dirige ao centro comercial de Konoha e para em frente á uma loja de roupas de bebê. Com remorso lembra que Karura o tinha convidado para saírem e comprarem o enxoval dos bebês. Tinha respondido que estava muito cansado e não queria sair de casa. Na verdade ele não queria que ela se cansasse.

Ela estava certa, fazia semanas que eles não iam á lugar algum. Temia que ela se sentisse mal. Mas por causa do seu comportamento ela estava pensando que ele não a amava mais. Pensara estar fazendo o melhor para ela e os bebês e só a tinha magoado e ferido. Ela estava pensando que ele tinha vergonha dela e a odiava. Precisava reverter o que tinha feito e mostrar o quanto a amava, ou a perderia para sempre.

Karura era o amor da vida dele. Tinha ficado feliz com a noticia da gravidez. Então ela começara a passar mal e sua pressão á subir. Aquilo o apavorara e ele então se tornara obsessivo com os cuidados com ela. Agora via que tinha cometido um grave erro e precisava corrigi-lo.

Ele tem uma ideia e anda um pouco procurando uma loja de roupas para gestantes. Logo encontra e olha a vitrine. Uma vendedora se aproxima e ele explica o que queria. Meia hora depois ele sai da loja com uma caixa nas mãos. Ele passa também na perfumaria e depois na floricultura e então volta para casa.

Ele entra e deixa as compras na sala e sobe. Iria ver se a esposa estava acordada. Entra no quarto deles e se assusta. Karura estava colocando algumas peças de roupas dentro de uma mala aberta sobre a cama.

-O que você está fazendo? - Ele pergunta com calma e cruza os braços sobre o peito, aguardando. Ela continua a arrumar a mala. -Estou indo embora. -Ela responde sem olhar para ele. -Como assim, para onde vai?

Ela se vira e ele vê que ela estava muito tensa. Não queria deixá-la nervosa novamente e espera pela resposta. - Vou voltar para nossa casa. Pedirei ao meu avô que se comunique com minha mãe e peça á Chihiro para vir para cá ficar comigo até os bebês nascerem.

Ele a olha sem acreditar e se aproxima olhando-a sério. - Karura, podemos conversar? - Ela o olha e ele vê lágrimas nos olhos dela.

-Minato, eu me exaltei e coloquei meus filhos em perigo. É melhor eu ir embora. Entendo que você não me ame mais, afinal eu estou horrível. Assim que os bebês nascerem eu lhe darei o divórcio.

-São meus filhos também. E se você acha que aceitarei o divórcio está muito enganada. - Ele fala olhando-a. - Eu amo você e amo nossos filhos. Não posso viver sem vocês. Jamais lhe darei o divórcio e você não sairá desta casa. Não vou deixá-la partir. Nunca.

Karura olha para o marido, ele parecia triste. Com cuidado ela senta na cama e respira fundo. Precisava evitar ficar nervosa. - Mas você não me quer mais, Minato. Não sente desejo por mim. - Ela fala sem olhar para ele e Minato nega com a cabeça, soltando um suspiro. - Acha mesmo que não a quero? Que não a desejo? Karura tenho feito um esforço sobre-humano para me manter afastado de você.

-Não o entendo. Por que está agindo assim? Você tem demonstrado claramente que não me quer mais, então por que dizer que me ama e que me deseja? Estou tentando fazer o melhor para nós dois, alias para nós quatro. Não quero que fique comigo por obrigação ou compaixão. Não necessito de sua piedade. -Ela coloca a mão sobre a barriga e solta um suspiro, fechando os olhos em seguida. -Sei que estou horrível. Estou gorda, inchada, pareço um balão. E você está lindo. Não deve ser fácil olhar para mim.

Minato olha para a esposa. Karura estava triste e magoada e ele se sente muito mal por tê-la deixado assim. Devia ter explicado como se sentia, invés de simplesmente passar a evitá-la. Karura se levanta e volta a arrumar a mala, para desespero de Minato. Ele avança e arranca a peça de roupa da mão dela. -Pare com isso. Você não sairá daqui, não sairá da minha vida.

Ela o olha e vê que havia lágrimas nos olhos dele. Ele a abraça apertando-a em seus braços e afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela. -Karura, eu te amo. Não me deixe, não suportaria viver sem você. - Ele a olha, podia ver a magoa nos olhos dela. - Karura, eu tenho medo de machucá-la. Você tem passado mal, sua pressão tem subido e sente dor nas pernas. Eu me sinto péssimo em não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la. Seria egoísmo meu ainda querer que você faça amor comigo.

-Você já pensou que talvez eu queira fazer amor com você? - Karura fala, saindo de perto do marido. - Que eu sinto sua falta? Eu te amo Minato e não suporto mais ser rejeitada. - Ela solta um soluço e ele se preocupa, não queria deixá-la nervosa novamente. Ela lhe dás as costas. Não queria que o marido sentisse pena dela.

Minato se aproxima e a abraça por trás. - Não queria magoá-la, me perdoe. Eu me sinto inseguro, temo prejudicar você e aos nossos filhos. Sei que minha mãe disse que não fará mal algum, mas assim mesmo eu sinto muito medo de tocar em você. - Ele acariciava os ombros dela preocupado, podia sentir o quanto a esposa estava tensa.

Minato a puxa para seus braços e a beija com mais paixão do que vinha fazendo nas últimas semanas, sabia que não conseguiria mais se conter. Karura o empurra. -Minato, por favor. Eu já disse que não quero sua piedade. Eu e os bebês ficaremos bem. Não vou impedi-lo de ver as crianças, são seus filhos. Só quero que você seja feliz. Quero deixá-lo livre para encontrar alguém que você ame. Só quero sua felicidade. Espero que você me perdoe. Eu estraguei sua vida ficando grávida.

-Não diga bobagens. Por favor, Karura, eu te amo. - Ele fala desesperado e anda pelo quarto. Ela acompanha o marido com os olhos. Ele para de costas para ela. -Eu te amo muito e é por isso que eu tenho medo de me aproximar de você. Tenho medo de machucá-la e machucar nossos bebês. Sei que pode parecer loucura minha, mas é como me sinto. - Ele vira de frente para ela e Karura vê um grande tormento nos olhos dele. - Você não estragou minha vida, você a tornou melhor. Eu sou feliz ao seu lado e quem deve pedir perdão sou eu. Fui eu que a fiz infeliz, pensando estar fazendo o melhor para você e nossos filhos.

Karura senta na cama e olha a mala aberta, ali dentro só havia roupas dela, ainda não comprara nada para os bebês. Queria que Minato fosse com ela escolher roupas e alguns artigos para as crianças, mas ele sempre dizia estar cansado. Ela fecha os olhos. Sentia-se melhor e não queria ficar nervosa de novo. Ela acaricia a barriga.

-Não sei o que dizer. Você diz que me ama e que não quer que eu vá embora. Mas se afasta de mim e me rejeita. Quase não me toca e sempre inventa desculpas para não sair comigo. Diz que está fazendo isso para o meu bem, mas nunca perguntou o que eu realmente quero. Você está decidindo por mim como se eu fosse uma criança tola e indefesa. Eu não quero mais viver assim. Não quero que você me trate como se eu fosse uma inválida. Eu quero sair, comprar o enxoval dos nossos filhos, passear um pouco. Não agüento mais ficar presa em casa.

\- Eu sei, errei com você. Por favor, me perdoe. Vamos sair amanhã para fazer compras para os bebês. Não vou mais tratá-la como uma inválida. - Ele senta ao lado dela e acaricia o rosto da esposa. - Não queria magoá-la, não pensei que você acharia que eu não a amava mais. Estava tão ocupado tentando fazer o que eu pensava ser o melhor para você e não parei para pensar se era o que você queria. Acho que na verdade eu queria provar á todos que podia ser um bom marido e um bom pai.

-Você é um ótimo marido e tenho certeza de que será um excelente pai. - Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Ele se preocupa, mas evita dizer algo. Precisava aprender a controlar a própria ansiedade. Ela abre os olhos e o olha insegura. - Você quer tentar de novo?

\- Sim, quero. Quero muito. Tentarei ser menos ansioso desta vez. Você está certa. É adulta o suficiente para cuidar de si mesma e dos nossos filhos. - Ela sorri de leve e ele fica aliviado. - Promete que não vai me tratar mais como uma inválida e que vai perguntar a minha opinião e não tomar mais decisões sobre nossa vida sem me consultar?

-Prometo. - Ele responde sorrindo e a beija, com carinho. - E você promete que não vai mais ameaçar me deixar?

-Prometo. - Ela se aconchega no peito dele que a abraça apertado. Eles ficam um longo tempo assim. Depois Karura se afasta e olha para a mala. -Vou colocar as coisas no lugar.

-Depois, agora quero que você se prepare para sairmos. - Ela o olha surpresa e ele sorri. - Gostaria de sair comigo para almoçar fora? Podemos passear um pouco depois.

Ela fica feliz, mas o sorriso some de seu rosto em seguida. -Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa para usar, Minato.

Minato levanta rápido. - Espere aqui, eu já volto. - Ele sai e volta alguns minutos depois com duas caixas nas mãos. Uma pequena e outra maior. - Para você. Abra.

Ela olha para as caixas e sorri, ele percebe que ela tinha ficado feliz e sente remorso novamente. Há tempo que não dava um presente para a esposa, passara a tratá-la como se ela estivesse doente e a cuidar dela agindo como um pai no lugar de agir como marido. Ele a vê abrir os presentes e tirar o vestido de dentro da caixa, colocando-o na frente do corpo, depois rodopia feliz. Ele fica tenso ao ver aquilo, mas não diz nada. - O vestido é lindo, Minato. Obrigada. Minhas roupas antigas não me servem mais.

\- Desculpe, eu devia ter pensado nisso. Podemos passar na loja para que você escolha outras peças. Havia coisas lindas lá e tenho certeza de que você vai gostar. - Ela concorda e ele sorri. - Coloque o vestido, quero ver como fica em você.

-Certo. - Ela começa a se despir e Minato para de sorrir. Karura estava linda. Sente o desejo dominá-lo. Ela fica apenas de calcinha e levanta a cabeça, percebendo o modo como o marido a olhava. Ela se aproxima, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. -Eu te amo Minato. - Ele a beija a principio com carinho, mas depois vai intensificando o contato, beijando-a com paixão e desejo.

Ele sobe as mãos até tocar seus seios, massageando-os, enquanto a beijava e a pega no colo deitando-a na cama. Rapidamente se despe e deita com ela. Minato volta a acariciar os seios dela e toca o mamilo com a ponta da língua, depois o toma inteiro em sua boca, sugando, enquanto com a ponta do polegar, ele massageia o outro.

Karura se contorce e geme, deixando-o mais excitado. Ele volta a beijá-la e em segundos a calcinha dela se junta às roupas dele no chão. Ele se ergue nos braços e olha para ela. -Você está linda, maravilhosa. Eu te amo. - Ela sorri e se move de maneira insinuante, tocando o membro ereto dele com as mãos, massageando em movimentos de vai e vem.

-Eu também te amo. Faça amor comigo. - Ela pede com os olhos brilhando de desejo e com um gemido Minato começa a penetrá-la com gentileza e cuidado. Ela percebe que o marido está se contendo e se move instigando-o. -Eu te amo, Minato. Te amo muito, sinto falta de fazer amor com você.

-Eu também sinto sua falta, meu amor. Sinto falta do seu toque, do seu cheiro. Eu te amo, Karura. - Ele fala e se move mais rápido, penetrando-a mais fundo. Ela solta um gemido alto e ele a beija, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido. Logo ambos atingem o orgasmo juntos.

Depois Karura descansa a cabeça no peito do marido. Minato acariciava as costas dela. -Céus, senti tanto sua falta. Não aguentava mais evitá-la. Sei que você ficava frustrada, mas nunca achei que você pensaria que eu não a amava mais.

Ela se vira e encara os olhos verdes do marido. - A sua rejeição estava acabando comigo. Sei que estou horrível. As roupas não me servem mais, minha pele está manchada e meus cabelos perderam o brilho, a última vez que pisei em um salão de belezas foi no dia do nosso casamento. Não pensei que fosse engordar tanto. Eu tento melhorar minha aparência, mas não é fácil. -Ela fala triste e esconde o rosto no peito do marido. Minato pensa um pouco, não queria que ela ficasse nervosa. Ele a aperta nos braços e acaricia os cabelos ruivos da esposa. Podia perceber que eles não estavam tão brilhantes ou macios quanto antes. Ele vinha sendo egoísta e insensível e não tinha notado as necessidades femininas dela.

-Desculpe, meu amor. Eu devia ter pensado que você gostaria de cuidar da aparência. Mas resolveremos isso. Hoje sairemos para almoçar e depois você irá escolher algumas peças de roupas para gestantes. Amanhã você vai até o salão. E depois saímos para jantar. O que acha?

-Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Geralmente eu passo mal no final do dia. - Ela fala triste e ele sorri. - Pediremos uma mesa próxima à entrada dos banheiros e você come apenas salada. Depois jantamos novamente aqui em casa.

Ela sorri concordando e beija o marido. Sentia-se feliz e amada novamente. Tinha ficado arrasada achando que ele não a amava mais. Agora via que estava enganada. Ele estava apenas preocupado com ela e tenso com a situação. Eles se beijam e voltam a se amar. Ele tentaria não ser mais tão protetor, precisava confiar na maturidade da esposa. Karura sabia que o era melhor para ela e para os bebês.


	5. Infinito Azul

files/thumbs/preview/88/880919_dark-blue-eye_ acesso em 28/11/2014

Inoichi segurava um menino nos braços enquanto Chihiro carregava uma bela menina, ambas as crianças eram loiras, seus olhos de um verde esmeralda maravilhoso, os gêmeos eram muito parecidos com o pai. Ele se vira para a irmã mais velha com um sorriso. –Parabéns Karura, eles são perfeitos e lindos, como o tio. – Karura ri divertida ao ouvir as palavras do irmão.

-Quanta humildade, até fiquei emocionado. – Ayko provoca o cunhado, rindo em seguida. Inoichi mantinha os olhos presos aos gêmeos, Aioros e Mayumi.

-Pare de babar em cima das crianças, Inoichi. – Chihiro brinca alegre. Era a primeira vez que eles viam os sobrinhos. – Ainda vai afogá-los.

-Podem parar de babar em cima dos meus filhos. –Karura adverte.

-Eles são tão lindos, Karura. Papai e mamãe falam deles o tempo todo, mamãe disse que nunca viu crianças mais lindas.

-Ela se esqueceu de como eu era lindo quando bebê. – Inoichi fala fingindo estar ofendido.

\- Céus, como você é convencido, Inoichi. Agora me dê Aioros, é a minha vez de segurá-lo. – Ayko estende os braços e Inoichi lhe passa o menino, depois se afasta parando perto da janela para olhar á rua. Lá embaixo ele vê o movimento de Konoha, o lugar fervia de atividade. Estavam no fim da primavera, os dias estavam quentes e a vila estava linda, o vento derrubava as flores das cerejeiras e as pétalas formavam um tapete colorido sobre as calçadas, o ar estava quente e perfumado. Todo o lugar parecia resplandecer de vida e luz.

Karura se aproxima e passa o braço pela cintura dele apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Estava com saudades?

-Morrendo, pensei que nunca mais veria Konoha. – Ele responde agora com seriedade e beija o topo da cabeça da irmã. –Senti muito a sua falta, Karura. Suna não é a mesma sem você.

-Também sinto falta de todos vocês, mas minha vida agora é aqui em Konoha ao lado de Minato.

\- E junto aos Yamanakas. – Inoichi completa e ela concorda. Era a nova líder do clã, tinha assumido o lugar do avô. – E logo você assumirá o lugar de papai. Ele me disse que pretende lhe passar o cargo quando completar vinte anos.

-Sim. – A resposta lacônica tem um tom melancólico que chama a atenção de Karura. Ela ergue a cabeça para encarar o irmão. – Você não me parece animado.

Ele meneia a cabeça e corre os dedos entre os cabelos ruivos da irmã, voltando seu olhar para fora. Do outro lado da rua ele vê uma jovem morena, seus longos cabelos negros presos á uma trança que balançava pelo movimento do corpo. Um enorme cachorro negro seguia atrás dela. Hokuro nunca saia de perto da garota. Inoichi observa quando a menina faz um carinho no animal e continua seu caminho. Karura olha para fora, queria ver o que tinha chamado a atenção do irmão. – Ela está diferente. –Ele comenta frio, tentando disfarçar o interesse.

-Ela cresceu, assim como você. Também está mais bonita.

-Não é só isso, a postura dela também mudou, ela parece mais confiante. Anda com a cabeça erguida, os ombros retos. Não lembra em nada a garotinha assustada que eu conheci.

\- Ela é muito amada agora, isso a ajudou a recuperar a autoestima e se tornar mais autoconfiante. Shion a trata com carinho e atenção e Shikamaru é um pai muito presente, protetor. Eles treinam todos os dias e ela se tornou uma excelente kunoichi.

-Ela não deve sair de Konoha em missão. É muito perigoso.

-Saphire trabalha na academia, dá aulas teóricas para as turmas iniciais. As crianças á adoram. Ela agora é uma pessoa feliz, se recuperou de tudo o que passou nas mãos de Aysha. –Karura fala em um tom sombrio, se afastando em seguida. Inoichi acompanha o trajeto da garota morena, ela caminhava com graça e sensualidade. Usava roupas de treino e a calça justa marcava seus quadris e evidenciava suas curvas, demonstrando que ela não era mais uma criança. Tinha se tornado uma garota linda, a pele morena, os cabelos negros e o corpo bem feito deviam atrair dezenas de rapazes ali em Konoha. Inoichi se lembrava bem da cor de seus olhos, um tom de azul intenso e raro. Infinito. Era assim que ele definia o tom dos orbes da jovem, de infinito azul.

-Inoichi? Inoichi! –Ele volta o olhar para Karura, um pouco perdido e vê que ela, Chihiro e Ayko o olhavam. - O que foi?

Os três riem, divertidos. –Onde você estava? Perguntamos se vai jantar na casa de tia Hinata conosco. Ela pediu que o convidasse. –Chihiro responde risonha e ele confirma. –Sim, claro que vou. Será um prazer.

-Minato irá também?

-Com certeza, a menos que ele não queira mais continuar casado comigo. Faz semanas que não vamos á nenhum lugar, eu e as crianças precisamos sair um pouco ou todos iremos enlouquecer. – A queixa é feita em tom alegre, Karura sabia que o trabalho do marido era muito importante para Konoha, ele era o atual capitão da ANBU e dava assistência direta ao pai, o Hokage Uzumaki Naruto.

-Estamos todos sobrecarregados, tanto aqui quanto em Suna. Precisamos relaxar um pouco.

-Tio Naruto e tia Sakura irão também, então será como nos velhos tempos. – Ayko fala feliz, abraçando a namorada. Chihiro passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e o puxa para um beijo.

\- Quase, pois meus pais não estarão lá. –Karura lamenta.

-Foi a decisão do conselho de Suna. Eles proibiram que eu e papai viajemos juntos. – Esclarece Inoichi também em tom de lamento.

-Tememos que vocês sejam atacados e Suna fique sem um líder. –Chihiro fala, dando de ombros. –Sinto muito por isso, inoichi, mas não podemos negar que o risco é grande.

-Eu sei, não estou me queixando, faria o mesmo no seu lugar. – Fazia quatro anos que o Acordo de Paz tinha sido anulado, agora as vilas se armavam e esperavam ser atacadas á qualquer momento. O novo Tsuchikage, Samal Han era um homem beligerante. Em sua opinião, Suna e Konoha formavam uma aliança perigosa para o resto do mundo. Discretamente ele tentava unir ás outras vilas contra elas, ainda não conseguira alcançar seu intento e as ANBUs das duas vilas mantinham vigilância sobre Iwagakure.

Nesse período as viagens entre as duas vilas tinha diminuído muito. Gaara evitava sair de Suna e seus filhos também. Isso era difícil para toda a família, acostumados á viajarem para Konoha desde pequenos, tinham muito amigos ali e Karura, a primogênita do Kazekage, era casada com o filho único do Hokage.

A distância machucava todos eles, eram uma família unida e ficarem sem se ver era penoso demais. Depois de muito discutirem e discordarem, tinham decidido que fariam visitas anuais á Konoha, porém viajariam separados. Era uma forma de protegerem os lideres de Suna. Em grupos, eles se aventuravam pelo deserto em direção ao País do Fogo, geralmente vinham dois ou três membros da família e sempre com uma grande escolta.

Era a primeira vez que Inoichi e Chihiro vinham á Konoha desde o fim do acordo de paz, eles tinham perdido o casamento da irmã e somente agora conheciam os sobrinhos que já estavam com mais de um ano. Ficariam duas semanas na Vila da Folha e queriam aproveitar o passeio ao máximo. Ver todas as pessoas queridas e matar saudades. Tinham chegado no dia anterior, tarde da noite. Inoichi estava hospedado na casa da irmã. Chihiro e Ayko tinham ficado com os pais do rapaz, Hinata e Hyuuga Neji.

-Meu avô também irá á sua casa, Ayko?

-Sim, meu avô falou com ele ontem, antes de chegarmos aqui. Ele deu certeza de sua presença. – Ayko acrescenta feliz por rever os parentes e amigos. Há dois anos ele se mudara para Suna, vivia junto com a namorada, Chihiro, segunda filha do Kazekage, e trabalhava no hospital da vila, era um habilidoso e competente médico-ninja.

-Nós iremos, será divertido. –Inoichi declara e pedindo licença, sai do quarto. –Ele adora dar ordens.

-Ele é o futuro Kazekage. – Chihiro declara séria.

-Sim, ele é o Sexto Kazekage de Suna. Logo ele assumirá um fardo muito pesado Vivemos um momento difícil, Karura, nossos vizinhos são inimigos em potencial, não sabemos quando esta aparente paz irá terminar. Poderemos estar na iminência de uma guerra. Precisaremos de todo o discernimento de Inoichi. Ele tem uma missão solitária pela frente. –Ayko acrescenta.

-Inoichi precisa de alguém para se apoiar. Papai sempre diz que é mamãe que o ajuda á relaxar. Ela tem sido seu porto seguro desde que se casaram.

-Ele ainda é jovem para se prender, Chihiro.

-Karura, Inoichi vive cercado por garotas. Ele é lindo, inteligente e carismático. Filho do atual kage e próximo Kazekage. As garotas se jogam aos pés dele.

-Eu sei, mamãe me contou, contudo, até agora não surgiu ninguém que ele leve á sério. Tem muito tempo para pensar nisso.

-Eu tinha apenas treze anos quando me apaixonei pela Chihiro, Karura. Eu sabia que nunca sentiria o mesmo por outra garota, não importava quanto tempo passasse. – Ayko olha para a namorada. – Eu sabia que jamais deixaria de te amar. – Ele sela suas palavras com um beijo.

Karura reflete um pouco sobre as palavras do cunhado. Sabia que Chihiro e Ayko tinham se apaixonado um pelo outro ainda na adolescência, nunca tiveram outros parceiros. O mesmo poderia acontecer com Inoichi, se apaixonar ainda bem jovem, só esperava que ele escolhesse bem.

Inoichi entra no quarto e se joga na cama, pensativo. A imagem da jovem morena aparecia clara em sua mente. Ela havia ficado ainda mais linda. Ele gostaria de sentir a maciez de sua pele, livrar seus cabelos daquela trança e correr os dedos entre os fios. Gostaria de experimentar seus lábios.

Ele senta, surpreso com os próprios pensamentos. Já havia saído com garotas em Suna, tinha alguma experiência sexual e não imaginava que pensaria em Saphire naqueles termos. Não esperava que ela tivesse ficado tão atraente.

A imagem da amiga volta aos seus pensamentos, definitivamente Yamanaka Saphire tinha se tornado uma linda garota. Será que ela estava namorando alguém? Ele iria descobrir.

XXX

\- Chega de treino por hoje. – Saphire sorri ao ouvir as palavras do pai e senta no chão. –Como me sai?

-Perfeita, como sempre. –Ele responde olhando pela janela.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim, por que pergunta?

-Porque você está distraído, não para de olhar pela janela. Esta com saudades de Shion, certo?

Shikamaru desvia o olhar da rua e o fixa na garota. Aos quinze anos, Saphire tinha se tornado uma linda jovem, morena, longos cabelos negros e olhos em um tom raro de azul. Ele sorri e senta ao lado dela no chão. – Ela partiu há três dias, ainda não deu tempo de sentir saudades da problemática.

–Você não está sendo sincero, sei que sente falta dela. Quando ela volta?

\- Em uma semana, mais ou menos. – Ele responde, preocupado. As missões da ANBU andavam cada vez mais perigosas, nos últimos quatro anos, pelo menos trinta agentes especiais haviam morrido em missão.

-Ela vai voltar em segurança, fique tranquilo.

-Como sabe?

-Pai, Shion é forte e inteligente, não será fácil derrotá-la. –A resposta veio rápida e Shikamaru sorri, agradecido. –Você está certa, agora já para o chuveiro, logo será hora do jantar e Hinata está te esperando.

A menina concorda e levanta em um salto, beija o pai e sai correndo. Shikamaru a acompanha com o olhar. Saphire treinava com ele desde que começaram á morar juntos, há quatro anos. Na mesma época, Shion tinha se mudado para lá e os três viviam na mesma casa, formavam uma família. Tinha se habituado á presença da namorada barulhenta e desorganizada. Shion deixava roupas jogadas pelo quarto, toalhas molhadas sobre a cama, calçados espalhados pelo chão.

Shikamaru passara vinte anos na prisão onde ordem e organização era uma exigência constante, praticamente uma lei. Era difícil conviver com a confusão que a garota fazia, mas ele se acostumara, assim como se acostumara com a presença agitada e alegre de Shion. Saphire estava certa, ele sentia muita falta da namorada.

Com um movimento rápido, ele fica em pé e volta a treinar, tinha se acostumado a se exercitar durante horas todos os dias enquanto estivera preso, era uma forma eficiente e saudável de passar o tempo.

Depois de quase uma hora de exercícios, ele se acomoda no chão e olha para a parede do fundo do dojo onde estava a foto de Shikaku que ele e Saphire haviam colocado ali em homenagem ao homem. Shikamaru sentia falta de seu pai, gostaria de poder conversar com ele, trocar informações, pedir conselhos para criar sua filha. Saphire dizia que o avô podia ouvi-lo, bastava que ele falasse e era o que costumava fazer quando estava sozinho, como naquele momento.

-Ela esta cada vez mais linda, pai. Nunca imaginei que um dia teria uma filha, muito menos uma tão formidável quanto Saphire. Sei que um dia terei que entregá-la á outro homem que passará a ser seu amor, só espero que ela não vá para longe de mim.

Da foto o homem parecia rir de suas palavras e Shikamaru sorri, divertido. –Já pensei nisso diversas vezes. Odiaria que minha única filha fosse morar longe, morreria de saudades dela, sentiria demais a sua falta. –Ele fica em silêncio durante alguns minutos, apenas pensando e depois solta um longo suspiro. –Você também deve ter se sentido sozinho, deve ter sentido muito a minha falta quando fui preso. Nunca lhe pedi perdão por tê-lo magoado tanto.

Silêncio novamente, enquanto Shikamaru esperava ouvir a voz do pai, mas nada aconteceu e ele fica em pé. –Meu único consolo sobre o passado é que seu eu não tivesse sido preso, jamais teria conhecido Harumi e sua neta não existiria. Mesmo assim, gostaria de ter certeza de que me perdoou por tudo o que fiz.

-Ele já te perdoou há muitos anos. –Ele se vira ao ouvir a voz da filha e vê Saphire parada em pé, na entrada do dojo, já pronta para sair. Ela usava uma saia curta rodada com estampa de onça e blusa preta com alças finas (1), estava bonita e elegante. Tinha prendido os cabelos em um trança jogada sobre um ombro e maquiagem simples destacava os olhos azuis e a boca vermelha.

-Falou com seu avô sobre isso? – Shikamaru pergunta intrigado e ela ri, negando. –Não preciso, me parece claro que ele já te perdoou há muitos anos. Ele te amava, pai, sabia que você estava arrependido e sofrendo pelo que fizera. Não há necessidade de palavras.

-Você deve estar certa, mas se um dia se comunicar com ele, diga que me arrependo de tudo que fiz. – Saphire acena com a cabeça e sorri. – Eu darei o recado, não se preocupe. Já estou indo para a casa da Hinata, tem certeza de que não quer ir junto?

-Hoje não, querida. Vou dar um passeio e depois aproveitar o silêncio para ler um pouco.

-Ei, por acaso você está insinuando que Shion e eu somos barulhentas?- ela cruza os braços se fingindo de zangada e provocando risadas no pai que a abraça apertado. –Sim duas garotas muito barulhentas, mas já me habituei. Vocês dão vida á esta casa enorme.

-Pai, eu te amo. – A voz de Saphire sai tranquila e doce e Shikamaru a aperta de encontro ao peito, emocionado. –Eu também te amo, minha filha. Mais do que tudo neste mundo. –Eles se separam e Saphire observa os olhos escuros de Shikamaru durante alguns instantes, antes de voltar á falar.

-Deveria se casar com Shion, seriam felizes e teriam mais filhos para encher esta casa enorme.

-Bebês chorando por todos os cantos? Francamente, Saphire, não tenho mais idade para isso. Além disso, sou velho demais para ela. –Havia uma nota de tristeza na voz do Nara que não passa despercebida pela filha.

-Não seja tolo, Shion te ama e nunca se importou com a diferença de idade entre vocês. Tenho certeza de que seriam muito felizes. –Saphire conclui e então olha as horas se assustando. – Estou atrasada, Neji já deve estar escalando um grupo de ninjas para vir atrás de mim. Até logo pai.

-Leve Hokuro com você. – A jovem concorda, beija o pai e sai correndo em direção á mansão Hyuuga, deixando um homem pensativo para trás.

Com calma ele sobe para o quarto, iria tomar banho e sair um pouco, dar uma volta. Tinha sido convidado por Hinata, mas preferia ficar afastado dos amigos, não se sentia totalmente á vontade entre eles, ainda não.

Shikamaru era grato pela vida que tinha no momento, após passar vinte anos na prisão ele agora tinha uma filha adorada, um lar, um lugar para chamar de seu. E também tinha Shion, a namorada que o fizera esquecer seu amor por Ino.

Shion era alegre, espirituosa, selvagem. Ela entrara em sua vida sem pedir permissão, marcara território, declarara que era sua namorada e assumira o romance em público, sem se importar com a opinião dos outros. Ela fazia parte de sua vida e enquanto ela o quisesse, ele seria dela. Não alimentava ilusões sobre o futuro, Shion era vinte e três anos mais nova que ele, era questão de tempo até que ela o deixasse por alguém mais jovem, pelo menos, era o que ele imaginava.

Shikamaru dá um passeio pela vila e retorna á sua casa, subindo para o quarto. O lugar estava silencioso, na verdade, quieto demais para o gosto dele. Como se dissera á filha, tinha se habituado ao barulho das duas garotas que eram parte importante de sua vida.

Assim que chega ao quarto sente a presença dela. O quarto era iluminado apenas por um abajur e ele vê Shion sentada na imensa cama que ambos partilhavam. Aquilo era estranho, ela não deveria voltar antes de quatro dias.

-O que houve, ANBU? Seu grupo não te aguentou mais e a mandou mais cedo para casa? – Ele pergunta irônico. Shion fica em pé encarando-o. –Precisei voltar antes, precisamos tomar decisões quanto ao nosso futuro.

-Nosso futuro?

-As coisas irão mudar, Shikamaru. Aconteceu algo inesperado. -Shikamaru respira fundo, como ele pensara, Shion tinha encontrado outra pessoa. Os ombros dele caem e ele desvia o olhar, fixando-o na foto deles juntos sobre a mesinha da cabeceira. – Entendo, na verdade não é tão inesperado assim.

-Como assim? Você já esperava por isso? –Havia incredulidade na voz dela.

-É claro, Shion, na verdade acho que até demorou para isso acontecer. Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Ela o olha incrédula. – Quando você começou a desconfiar?

-Não estou desconfiando de nada, eu sempre esperei por isso, não é algo raro de acontecer.

-Nisso você tem razão, vários casais passam por isso todos os dias. Mas então, precisamos decidir onde ele ficará, preparar um quarto para ele...

-Espere um pouco, está pensando em trazê-lo aqui? Nesta casa?

-Mas é claro, Shikamaru, aonde mais você esperava que ele ficasse? O lugar dele é aqui, com certeza.

-Shion, você enlouqueceu? Jamais aceitarei isso! Jamais! Nem pense em trazê-lo aqui, não quero vê-lo, nem conhecê-lo. Ele não colocará os pés aqui, nunca, eu não permitirei. E você deve sair daqui imediatamente. Pegue suas coisas e vá embora.

-Shikamaru! Como pode agir assim? Pensei que me amava. – Shion tentava controlar as lágrimas, não tinha esperado tal reação do namorado.

\- Não estou entendendo. Eu amo você sim, mas isso não quer dizer que devo aceitar essa situação. O que você imaginava? Que o traria para cá e viveríamos todos juntos como uma grande família? Era isso que esperava de mim?

-Eu esperava que você assumisse seu filho, que assumisse sua responsabilidade como pai. Era o que eu esperava de você. – Agora as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto vermelho e zangado da kunoichi.

Shikamaru a olha perplexo. Filho? De que filho ela estava falando?

-Do que está falando, Shion? – Shikamaru a pega pelos ombros, olhando-a sem entender.

-Do que _você_ acha que eu estou falando, Shikamaru? – Ela enfrenta o moreno com as mãos na cintura, furiosa.

\- Do seu novo namorado. – A resposta sai indecisa, vacilante. Shion o olha durante alguns segundos, depois começa a rir divertida. – Você achou que eu estivesse falando de outro homem? – Ele confirma soltando-a e ela ri novamente, colocando a mão sobre o ventre ainda liso. -Bem, pode ser um menino, ainda é muito cedo para saber. – Ela se aproxima, com um grande sorriso, coloca as mãos no peito de Shikamaru, acariciando-o e ergue o rosto para ele. Mais uma vez Shikamaru sente a paixão aquecer seu corpo. Amava e desejava aquela garota. Nunca tinha sentido o mesmo por nenhuma outra mulher, nem mesmo por Ino. – Eu estou grávida, Shikamaru, teremos um filho.

Shikamaru a olha, tentando assimilar a noticia. Ela estava grávida. Ele fica em silêncio durante um longo tempo, deixando Shion nervosa novamente.

-Diga algo, por favor. –Ela pede insegura e ele a olha, parecia estar despertando de um transe. – Você está grávida? Como?

-Acho que você já sabe como, Shikamaru, afinal estamos juntos á quatro anos e temos uma vida sexual muito ativa. – Ela responde tentando adivinhar o que ele estava pensando, sem sucesso. Ele concorda com a cabeça e a encara em silêncio, pela segunda vez em sua vida recebia aquela notícia.

Shion aguarda que ele diga algo, mas o homem continuava encarando-a calado.–Shikamaru, fale alguma coisa. – Ela não entendia a falta de reação dele. Shikamaru cruza os braços e se afasta, dando as costas para ela.

-Acabou. – Ele diz, por fim.

-O que? – Shion o olha sem entender.

-Você ouviu, eu disse que acabou. – A garota abraça o próprio corpo, sem acreditar. – Do que está falando? Como assim, acabou? Shikamaru, eu amo você, estou carregando seu filho, como pode dizer que acabou? Sei que deve estar assustado, mas daremos conta disso e...

-Fique quieta, Shion. – As palavras dele soam frias. Estava tudo acabado, ele não a amava. Ela fica em silêncio, analisando sua situação e só percebe a aproximação dele, quando Shikamaru se coloca a sua frente. – Acabou essa história de ANBU, não quero mais você se arriscando em missões perigosas, não quero nosso filho nascendo em algum lugar no meio do nada, longe de mim. A partir de hoje eu cuidarei de você, de vocês dois. –Havia carinho e devoção na voz dele e Shion o encara, surpresa. –O que você disse?

-Shion, eu te amo e amo esse bebê que concebemos juntos. Não quero que corram perigo.

-Pensei que estava tudo acabado, que você não me queria mais.

-Francamente, achou mesmo que eu iria renegá-la? Renegar nosso filho? Pensei que me conhecesse melhor. –Ele se ajoelha e a abraça pela cintura, beijando sua barriga. – Eu amo vocês dois e estou imensamente feliz com a notícia.

Shion começa a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. – Você me assustou, não deveria brincar assim com uma gestante. – As palavras saem soluçantes e ele fica em pé, abraçando-a.

-Sinto muito, não farei mais isso. –Havia alegria na voz dele e Shion sorri. - Estava apavorada. – Ele abaixa a cabeça e a beija, um beijo repleto de carinho e promessas. Depois eles se afastam e ele a encara. – Eu também, achei que diria que tinha conhecido alguém e iria me deixar.

-Jamais o deixarei Nara, você não se livrará de mim nunca. –Eles riem juntos e ele deita puxando-a para se acomodar ao seu lado, prendendo-a em seus braços. –Já pensou como dará a noticia ao seu pai? Kiba ainda não aceita nosso namoro, posso imaginar o que ele dirá quando souber sobre o bebê.

-Eu falarei com ele, meu pai ficará feliz em ser avô, tenho certeza. –Ela responde aconchegando-se sobre o peito dele. – Acha que Saphire vai gostar de ter um irmão?

-Saphire vai adorar. Hoje mesmo ela sugeriu que me casasse com você e tivesse mais filhos para encher essa casa. –Ele acaricia a barriga da namorada, feliz com a perspectiva de ter um filho com ela. – E você, como se sente em relação á isso?

-Um pouco assustada. Tudo irá mudar daqui em diante. – Suas palavras saem em um sussurro. – Será que saberei cuidar de um bebê? Não sei se estou preparada para isso, mas estou muito feliz, de verdade.

-Dará tudo certo, eu ajudarei você, somos um time. –Havia segurança na voz dele. –Amanhã mesmo comprarei um anel de noivado, é melhor que esteja usando um quando contar á Kiba que ele será avô.

\- Ele ficará feliz, não se preocupe com isso. – Eles voltam a se beijar, daria tudo certo. Shikamaru se sentia imensamente feliz com a ideia de ter outro filho. Ele formaria uma família, sua família.

XXX

Saphire aguarda na entrada da casa do conselheiro Hyuuga. Hokuro etsva ao seu lado em posição de alerta. Saphire afaga o animal que tinha a acompanhado. –Volte para casa. – Ela ordena suavemente e o cachorro a obedece, saindo na rua em direção á casa da menina.

A porta se abre e Hinata a abraça feliz, depois lhe dá passagem. –Entre querida, temos uma surpresa aguardando na sala.

Intrigada, a garota segue Hinata para o interior da casa, até a sala de visitas que naquele momento se encontrava cheia. Várias pessoas espalhavam-se pelos sofás no aposento, mas seus olhos se fixam em um rapaz loiro, Sabaku no Inoichi.

-Saphire, quanto tempo? Você está linda. – Chihiro é a primeira a cumprimentar a amiga com um abraço, seguida por Ayko. Inoichi estava em pé, mas um pouco distante.

–Obrigada, não sabia que estavam em Konoha, que surpresa maravilhosa. – A garota declara, genuinamente feliz. Seus olhos não abandonam o rosto de Inoichi, era visível que ele havia mudado muito, estava ainda mais bonito com os cabelos loiros compridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Saphire percebe que ele estava bem mais alto do que se lembrava e mais forte também. A regata negra contrastava com a pele clara e se esticava sobre os músculos do tórax, ela sente vontade de correr as mãos pelos seus bíceps bem definidos. A ideia faz com que seu rosto fique ruborizado.

-Olá, Saphire. Como vai? – Ele a cumprimenta de longe, sem se aproximar, de forma cortês, educada, mas o brilho dos olhos dele tinha algo de íntimo e quente deixando Saphire constrangida.

-Estou bem, Inoichi. E você?

-Bem, muito bem e feliz por vê-la, tenho que concordar com minha irmã, você está linda. –Novamente Saphire sente suas faces queimarem e desvia o olhar. Inoichi percebe o constrangimento da amiga e sorri, divertido.

-Shikamaru-kun não veio com você? –Hinata pergunta enquanto Saphire se acomoda no sofá ao lado de Karura. -Não, Hinata. Aparentemente Shion e eu somos barulhentas demais e ele quer aproveitar uma noite calma para ler. – Ela responde de bom humor, fazendo os outros rirem.

– Shikamaru sempre gostou de sossego. Ele ficava horas apenas observando as nuvens, sem fazer nada. –Naruto fala com nostalgia.

-Ele não terá uma noite muito calma, Shion voltou da missão hoje. –Minato avisa e Saphire o olha confusa. –Por que? Meu pai disse que ela só voltaria em quatro dias. Aconteceu algo?

-Ela não se sentiu bem e pediu ao líder para voltar. Outro ninja se uniu ao time para substituí-la.

-Shion está doente? –Saphire pergunta preocupada e Minato dá de ombros. –Não sei dizer. Recebi a mensagem do líder antes de sair de casa, ele não entrou em detalhes, falarei com Shion amanhã ao chegar ao meu escritório.

-Acho bom mesmo que não esteja pensando em ir até o gabinete esta noite. – Karura avisa fingindo-se zangada. –Eu não ousaria fazer isso, Amor. Aproveitaremos essa noite para nos divertirmos.

\- Os gêmeos estão bem? – Saphire pergunta. Inoichi tinha se instalado em uma poltrona do outro lado da sala, ficando de frente á Saphire e deixando a garota sem jeito. Estava arrependida de ter colocado uma saia tão curta, suas pernas estavam totalmente á mostra. Ela puxa a ponta do tecido para baixo, tentando inutilmente se cobrir um pouco mais. Isso faz Inoichi se divertir com a situação, aumentando o mal estar da menina que estava consciente do olhar interessado do rapaz. A aparência dela o surpreendera, estava admirado com a ousadia das roupas.

-Eles estão ótimos, dormindo no quarto de Ayko. – Karura atrai a atenção de Saphire. - Agora que estão andando, não param mais sentados ou deitados. Tem sido uma verdadeira loucura correr atrás deles pela casa. À noite eu não durmo, desmaio de pura exaustão. Não me lembro mais como é fazer uma refeição com calma.

-Eu sinto muito não estar ajudando nesses últimos dias, meu amor. –Lamenta Minato, sentindo-se culpado. Karura beija o rosto dele e aperta sua mão. -Está tudo bem, Minato, sei que está cheio de trabalho e não estou me queixando.

-Meu anjo, se precisar me chame, eu ajudarei. – Yamanaka Inoichi fala para a neta e a ruiva sorri, pegando na mão do avô. –Eu sei vovô, você já tem me ajudado muito com a liderança do clã.

-Karura, sabe que pode contar comigo e Naruto. Estamos aqui para você e Minato.

-Eu e Neji também podemos ajudar sempre que precisar, adoramos ter crianças por perto.

-Obrigada á todos, eu sei que posso contar com a ajuda de vocês, e pedirei sempre que for preciso, podem esperar. –Minato abraça a esposa, acariciando seus cabelos de leve.

Inoichi continua com a atenção presa á Saphire. Linda era pouco para definir a aparência da morena, ela estava deslumbrante. Suas pernas á mostra deixavam-no ciente de que ela não era mais uma criança. Tinha se tornado uma jovem deliciosa. Mais uma vez ele pensa em como seria bom livrar os cabelos dela daquela trança e deslizar os dedos pelos fios que pareciam ser muito macios e sedosos. Novamente ele se repreende por seus pensamentos.

-Inoichi, quanto tempo pretende ficar em Konoha? –A pergunta o pega de surpresa e leva alguns segundos para absorvê-la o que não passa despercebido á Chihiro e Ayko.

-Duas semanas, tio Naruto. Ficaremos aqui por duas semanas. –Ele desvia o olhar para o Hokage. - Depois só voltaremos no próximo ano. – Acrescenta voltando a olhar para Saphire.

-Isso é tão desagradável, vocês costumavam passar todas as férias aqui e as festas de fim de ano também. Agora só poderão ficar por um período tão curto. – Hinata lamenta.

\- Eu gostaria de ficar mais, tia Hinata, contudo o conselho de Suna determinou assim e não foi fácil convencê-los á me deixar vir. Minha irmã está se revelando um osso duro de roer.

-Estou fazendo o que é melhor para Suna, inoichi. Precisamos de você e de papai para defender nossa vila. – Chihiro responde séria. – Sinto muito que tenha que ser assim, mas as coisas não andam fáceis em Suna e sua presença é indispensável. Sabe que a Vila da Areia precisa e conta com sua força, sempre.

-Eu sei, só estava brincando. É que eu sinto muitas saudades de Konoha e de nossos amigos, gostaria de ficar mais tempo. – Havia tristeza no olhar do rapaz e Saphire sente desejo de consolá-lo, sua mão coça pela vontade de tocá-lo e ela aperta os dedos contra a palma.

Uma mulher entra na sala e fala rapidamente com Hinata que se levanta colocando a mão sobre o ombro do marido. – A mesa já está pronta, vamos passar para a sala de jantar?

Todos se dirigem ao aposento ao lado. Inoichi espera que Saphire passe á sua frente e depois a segue. A garota estava totalmente consciente da proximidade dele, o perfume discreto do rapaz chegava até suas narinas e ela podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo masculino. Céus, desde quando passara a perceber essas coisas em Inoichi? Fazia quatro anos que não o via e agora estava morrendo de vontade de se encostar á ele.

Ayko, que ia á frente de Saphire, para de repente fazendo com que a garota quase tropeçasse. Inoichi a segura pelo braço se encostando ao corpo feminino. Uma descarga elétrica passa pela sua espinha. Saphire vira a cabeça para agradecer e se depara com os olhos azuis claros dele presos aos dela. Ela esquece o que ia dizer, as palavras somem da sua mente, respira fundo e Inoichi aperta seu braço de leve antes de soltá-lo. Ele puxa uma cadeira para ela e então dá a volta, se acomodando á sua frente. Ela repara que ele usava um pequeno brinco na orelha esquerda. Uma argolinha dourada que lhe emprestava um aspecto conquistador.

-Como estão Aimi e Keiichi? –Saphire pergunta, se servindo.

-Eles estão bem, pretendem se casar logo e virão para Konoha passar a lua de mel. – Chihiro responde sorrindo.

-Estava morrendo de saudades da sua comida, mãe. – Ayko comenta com a boca cheia.

-Isso é uma indireta de que eu não sei cozinhar. – Havia um tom divertido na voz de Chihiro. – Na verdade se não fosse pela minha mãe, acho que já teríamos morrido de fome.

-Você nunca gostou de culinária, Chihiro, sempre dava um jeito de fugir da cozinha.

-Ainda foge. Tia Ino já desistiu de transformar minha namorada em uma cozinheira. Ainda bem que moramos perto da casa dela, fazemos todas as refeições lá. E assim Gaara pode ver sua filhinha todos os dias o que o impede de querer me matar.

Chihiro e Ayko moravam juntos á dois anos, desde que o rapaz se mudara para Suna. Não tinha sido fácil para Gaara aceitar, contudo ele queria a felicidade da filha.

-Ele jamais mataria você, pois gosta muito de tio Neji e tia Hinata. – Chihiro acrescenta e ele ri, puxando-a para um beijo leve. – Essa é a minha sorte e de Minato, caso contrário ambos já teríamos virado alvo para um Sabaku Sousou (2).

-Seremos eternamente gratos pelo fato de Gaara decidir deixá-los viver. – Naruto acaricia os cabelos do filho enquanto fala e Minato o olha com carinho. O rapaz adorava o pai e não escondia esse fato de ninguém.

\- Então que tal aproveitarmos que estamos vivos e inteiros e levarmos essas lindas garotas para se divertirem? – Ayko pergunta jovialmente e recebe apoio imediato da namorada. -Vamos ao pub depois do jantar. – Chihiro fala, animada.

-Eu adoraria, mas é impossível. –Karura lamenta e Minato pega sua mão, levando-a aos lábios. Sabia que a esposa adorava dançar e deveria estar chateada por não poder ir.

-Karura, Minato, eu e Hinata podemos cuidar dos gêmeos. O que me diz, Hinata? –Sakura aguarda a resposta da amiga. –Será um imenso prazer. Eles estão dormindo tão tranquilamente que acho difícil acordarem pelas próximas horas. Você e Minato podem ir sem medo, ficaremos de olho.

-Eu e Naruto iremos ajudar. Aproveitem e saiam um pouco. –Neji acrescenta e Minato olha para a esposa. – O que me diz? Vamos dançar?

-Eu não sei dizer. –Havia insegurança na voz de Karura. –Seria a primeira vez que eu os deixo á noite.

-Vamos, Karura. Não voltaremos tarde. –Chihiro incentiva.

-Karura, os bebês ficarão bem. Vá com seu marido e se divirta. –Sakura acrescenta.

-Eu também ficarei aqui para ajudar, se vocês não se importarem. –Yamanaka Inoichi se oferece.

-Então está bem, vamos dançar. – Karura concorda e Minato beija seu rosto, feliz.

\- Você vem conosco, Saphire? –Inoichi pergunta olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota. Saphire morde o lábio inferior, sem saber o que responder, ela gostava de ir ao pub e adoraria acompanhar os amigos, contudo se sentia tímida diante do olhar do rapaz. O brilho nos olhos azuis claros causava um medo excitante na jovem. Deveria ir com ele?

-É claro que ela vai, não é Saphire? –Chihiro pressiona com carinho. – Será divertido.

-Gostaria de avisar meu pai, não quero deixá-lo preocupado. Também quero saber como Shion está.

Rapidamente Inoichi faz um clone seu e o manda até a casa de Shikamaru. –Pronto, Saphire, o clone avisará seu pai e trará notícias de Shion antes de sairmos.

-Eu poderia ter feito isso, Inoichi. – Ela fala levemente irritada. Não era mais a ninja inútil e fraca de antes, treinava com seu pai diariamente e era capaz de executar com perfeição dezenas de jutsus, inclusive um bem especial e exclusivo do clã Nara.

-Eu sei que você é capaz de fazer um clone com perfeição, Saphire. Só quis ajudá-la, mas se preferir posso chamá-lo de volta. – Inoichi fala com calma, sem se alterar e Saphire vê que tinha sido tola e infantil.

-Não, está tudo bem, me desculpe, foi bobagem minha reagir assim.

-Não se desculpe, Saphire, meu irmão tem o péssimo hábito de dar ordens e tomar decisões sem pedir a opinião dos outros. Ele é muito mandão. – Karura comenta olhando zangada para Inoichi que ergue as mãos em sinal de rendição. –Tudo bem, da próxima vez que formos sair prometo que pedirei sua opinião antes de fazer qualquer coisa, combinado? –Inoichi lança um olhar de falsa inocência para Saphire que enrubesce novamente.

"Próxima vez"? Então haveria uma próxima vez? As palavras dele fazem seu coração dar um salto, definitivamente ela não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

Inoichi observa a garota com atenção, poderia afirmar sem medo de errar que Saphire tinha ficado feliz com suas palavras. Haveria outras vezes, com certeza, ele tinha duas semanas pela frente e seria agradável conviver com a garota morena durante aquele período.

XXX

Eles chegam ao pub por volta das nove da noite e o local já se encontrava cheio. A pista de dança estava lotada. Inoichi chama um garçom e pede uma mesa. O rapaz olha para o grupo e sorri ao reconhecer todos os jovens, ele sai apressadamente para conseguir uma mesa. Logo todos estão acomodados próximos á pista.

-O que vocês gostariam de beber? – O garçom anota os pedidos enquanto Inoichi olhava em volta, o lugar era grande e bonito. Era a primeira vez que entrava ali, costumava frequentar uma casa noturna em Suna bem parecida com aquele pub. Ele levanta e sorri. –Venha, vamos dançar. –Saphire ignora a mão estendida e passa direto por ele, sem olhá-lo. Inoichi ouve as risadas discretas das irmãs. Era difícil alguém desafiá-lo, principalmente uma garota.

A jovem para no centro da pista e começa a dançar ao ritmo quente e forte da música, Inoichi se aproxima, sem tocá-la e também se põe á dançar. Logo suas irmãs e cunhados se juntam aos dois. Eles dançam tranquilos, sem se importarem com a atenção que despertavam, estavam acostumados á isso.

Saphire se movia com graça e leveza. Os olhos fechados, os braços erguidos, ela atraia olhares cobiçosos de vários rapazes ali dentro. Inoichi passa um braço pela cintura dela e a puxa de encontro ao próprio corpo, ela abre os olhos surpresa e coloca a mão em seu peito, tentando afastá-lo, sem sucesso. – Inoichi, tenho certeza de que esta música não se dança assim.

-Eu quero dançar assim e quero que você me acompanhe. –Ele fala em tom de comando, provocando-a. Tinha percebido que Saphire ainda era tímida, contudo não era mais a gatinha assustada que ele conhecera quatro anos atrás. Ela tenta afastá-lo novamente e Inoichi abaixa o rosto, encostando os lábios no ouvido dela. –Não vai me fazer esta desfeita, não é? Seria muito constrangedor você me dar um fora desses na frente de toda essa gente.

Ela reconhece as palavras, ele tinha dito a mesma coisa quando a convidara á se sentar em sua mesa há quatro anos atrás. Saphire se lembrava bem desse dia, tinha sido a primeira vez que alguém a tratara com carinho e atenção desde que a mãe falecera. Solta um suspiro audível e então se deixa levar.

Inoichi sorri, tinha vencido a resistência da garota. Eles dançam colados um ao outro, sem se importarem com a atenção que atraiam, logo as luzes diminuem e a música muda para uma mais suave, romântica e o casal continua dançando. O braço esquerdo do rapaz descansava na cintura de Saphire, mantendo-a junto de si, sua mão direita passeava por suas costas provocando arrepios.

A respiração dela fica mais rápida, ofegante, ela fecha os olhos e entreabre a boca, passando a língua de leve pelo lábio inferior. Inoichi para de sorrir e de se mover e observa a boca dela. Precisava matar a curiosidade e descobrir se os lábios dela eram tão macios e saborosos quanto pareciam. Ele sobe a mão direita até a nuca dela e abaixando a cabeça cola os lábios aos dela em um beijo suave que se aprofunda lentamente.

Saphire é pega de surpresa e abre mais os lábios dando passagem á língua dele que se enrosca á sua. O casal já tinha chamado a atenção. Eles se beijam, ignorando tudo e todos. Inoichi nunca sentira nada parecido antes, já tivera muitas namoradas em Suna, contudo tinha certeza de que nenhuma delas o tinha excitado daquela forma. Sentia seu corpo reagindo e então se afasta um pouco, para evitar o constrangimento de Saphire perceber sua ereção. Ela solta um gemido de desagrado e volta a colar o corpo ao dele, sem interromper o beijo ou abrir os olhos, se deixando guiar pelo instinto e eles continuam se beijando, entregues.

-Você não vai acreditar no que está acontecendo. – Minato sussurra no ouvido da esposa. Karura fica sem entender e ele aponta para trás dela. Ela se vira e abre a boca espantada ao ver o irmão e Saphire se beijando e acariciando no meio da pista. –Céus, o que significa isso?

-Significa que eles cresceram e agora estão aproveitando um momento de descontração.

-Sim, você está certo, deixe ambos aproveitarem esse momento. – Karura volta a se encostar ao marido, beijando-o. – E nós faremos o mesmo.

Saphire solta os lábios do rapaz e encosta o rosto em seu peito e Inoichi apoia o queixo sobre a cabeça dela, mantendo-a bem presa junto á ele. – Garota, você cresceu. –Ele a provoca mais uma vez e ela o encara, tinha percebido que o rapaz queria provocá-la, contudo aquele era um jogo para dois. – Você também. –Ela o encara e Inoichi fica constrangido ao perceber á que ela se referia, agora é ele quem fica sem graça.

As luzes voltam á acender, eles se separam e se encaram. O rosto dela estava vermelho, seus lábios inchados. –Venha, vamos tomar algo bem gelado.

Eles se dirigem ao bar, Saphire sente-se grata por não terem ido até a mesa, não gostaria de enfrentar os amigos. Ele passa o braço pela cintura dela e a puxa para perto. O barman lhes entrega as bebidas e Saphire dá um longo gole na sua, se afastando de Inoichi que a olha intrigado. –Está tudo bem? – Ela confirma, sem se aproximar, deixando o rapaz inseguro.

-Saphire, o que foi? Fiz algo que a chateou?

-Não, Inoichi, está tudo bem eu só... – ela se cala sem saber como explicar.

-Só está surpresa pelo que aconteceu entre nós? –Ela confirma sem graça e ele volta a sorrir, puxando-a para perto. –Eu não estou surpreso, você se tornou uma linda e sedutora garota.

-Sedutora? Eu?

-Sim, você mesma, me seduziu com esse ar angelical e esse sorriso lindo e meigo. Me enfeitiçou, isso deve ser um crime. Acho que deve existir alguma lei que proíba isso, ou pelo menos deveria. – O tom leve e cheio de humor dele a deixa mais relaxada e ela sorri. Inoichi se abaixa e a beija novamente. –Morango, você tem gosto de morangos. Eu adoro morangos, sabia?

-Eu percebi pelo jeito que você devorou a torta que Hinata fez para a sobremesa, achei que comeria tudo sozinho.

-Está me chamando de esfomeado? –Ele assume uma fingida expressão ofendida.

-Não, só de guloso. – Ela responde e mostra a língua para ele. - Ei, isso é falta de educação. Da próxima vez eu vou morder sua língua.

Os olhos dela se arregalam diante da ameaça. Ele toca os lábios dela com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando com o polegar. A boca dela era mais saborosa e macia do que ele supunha á principio. E o corpo dela era delicado, pequeno, contudo era possível sentir ela havia ficado mais forte.

Ele desliza a mão pela trança dela e puxa a fita preta que prendia a ponta, soltando seus cabelos. Com os dedos ele desmancha o penteado e solta as mechas. –Assim fica melhor. –Ela estende a mão para pegar a fita. Inoichi nega e rapidamente enrola a fita no próprio pulso. –Não quero que prenda seus cabelos novamente.

-Sua irmã tem razão, você é mandão demais. –Ela coloca as mãos na cintura, zangada.

-Sinto que não causei boa impressão, Saphire-chan. –Nova provocação. Inoichi leva o copo aos lábios dando um gole na bebida gelada.

-Mais ou menos, seu beijo até que é razoável, Inoichi-dono. – Saphire tem a satisfação de ver Inoichi engasgar e cuspir a bebida, tossindo em seguida. Ele a olha assombrado e ela sorri, divertida, tomando um gole de seu suco.

-Que bom que não a decepcionei. – Ele consegue falar após recuperar o fôlego. – Não de todo. – Ela responde atrevida.

-Bem, preciso tomar providencias á esse respeito. – Com um movimento rápido ele a prende com seu corpo contra a parede do bar, depois cola os lábios aos delas em um beijo profundo. Sua boca move-se sobre a dela, sua língua invadindo sua boca, insinuante, tocando, acariciando em uma exigência muda. Os segundos se transformam em minutos e Inoichi somente se afasta quando sente o ar faltar. Ofegantes eles se encaram, os lábios dela tremiam e ele a encarava sério.

Saphire leva os dedos aos lábios e ela respira fundo, não deveria ter provocado Inoichi, agora se sentia exposta, vulnerável. Ela abaixa o olhar, tensa, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Inoichi também estava confuso, o beijo que tinha iniciado apenas como uma provocação tinha se tornado algo intimo e devastador.

–E agora, melhorou? – Ele pergunta depois de vários segundos, sua voz rouca denunciava o quanto se sentia afetado pelo contato. Saphire ergue o olhar e sorri sem jeito. –Sim, melhorou.

-Que bom, por um momento fiquei preocupado com minha reputação.

-Não há motivos para preocupação, sua reputação está salva. – Ela entra na brincadeira e ambos riem, relaxando.

Eles voltam para a pista de dança, evitando a mesa onde suas irmãs estavam acomodadas, Inoichi não queria ninguém o encarando com curiosidade. Ele e Saphire não se separam por toda a noite. Estavam se divertindo, rindo alegres, atraindo muita atenção.

Saphire observa ao redor e vê que muitas pessoas não desgrudavam o olhar deles. - Parece que viramos o centro das atenções.

-Isso a incomoda? – Ele sussurra em seu ouvido, suas mãos nos quadris dela a mantinham junto de seu corpo, enquanto eles se moviam no ritmo da música suave. Ela levanta o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. –As pessoas me encaram e falam pelas minhas costas há anos, já me acostumei.

Inoichi capta a tristeza na resposta dela. Saphire era uma médium, os espíritos falavam com ela e através dela. Aquilo atraia a raiva e a desconfiança do povo que pensava que a garota era louca e fazia rituais satânicos. Ele passa os dedos pelos cabelos dela, sentindo a maciez dos fios negros e brilhantes. -Você fica ainda mais bonita quando deixa seus cabelos soltos. – Suas palavras tinham a intenção de distraí-la do assunto.

-Obrigada. – Ela agradece com simplicidade. Já era tarde quando Minato bate de leve nas costas de Inoichi. – Já é quase meia-noite, está na hora de voltarmos para casa, caso tenha se esquecido eu tenho dois filhos.

Saphire e Inoichi apenas sorriem e se separam. As horas haviam voado. Ele segura sua mão e eles se encaminham para a saída. Um vento frio sopra e Saphire abraça o próprio corpo, esfregando os braços tentando se aquecer. – Eu vou levá-la para casa.

-Não há necessidade, Inoichi. Posso ir sozinha, é perto daqui.

-Negativo, não seria cavalheiresco de minha parte deixar uma dama tão linda ir para casa sozinha. Eu te acompanho.

-Podemos ir todos deixar Saphire em casa, depois retornamos juntos. –Inoichi nega com a cabeça, queria ficar mais um tempo á sós com a garota. Karura aperta de leve a mão do marido, chamando sua atenção. –Inoichi pode levar Saphire, eu estou cansada, ainda precisamos pegar as crianças na casa de Tia Hinata.

-Você está certa. Vamos então, Inoichi volte logo, não é seguro andar sozinho, sabe disso.

-Eu sei, mas acho que sou capaz de me defender e proteger Saphire, podem ir sossegados, nos encontramos em sua casa. –Os outros concordam e o grupo se separa. Inoihi passa o braço pelos ombros de Saphire, apertando-a de encontro ao corpo, tentando lhe passar um pouco de calor. Eles andam em silêncio, Saphire se sentia aconchegada e confortável. Rapidamente eles chegam á casa de Saphire e param na porta. Ele apoia o antebraço na parede, acima da cabeça dela e desce uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dela.

– Céus, você é linda e perfeita. – ele lhe sussurra lentamente, com seu hálito quente tão próximo dela, deixando-a tonta com o perfume que desprendia dele. Com os olhos fechados, Saphire escorrega as mãos pelo tórax do rapaz, sentindo a firmeza dos seus músculos, e murmura algo ininteligível, fazendo Inoichi suspirar junto á pele dela. –Correção: tentadora, linda e perfeita. Quer sair comigo amanhã?

-Eu trabalho amanhã, tenho que estar na academia as sete.

-Então almoce comigo. – Ela pensa durante alguns segundos e ele sorri, tentando convencê-la. – Por favor, prometo que deixo um pouco da sobremesa para você. – Ela balança a cabeça e ri. –Está bem, eu saio á uma para almoçar.

-Uma hora na academia. Até amanhã, Saphire. – Os dedos dele passeiam pelo rosto dela em uma caricia depois ele se afasta para partir.

-Inoichi, poderia me devolver a fita? – Inoichi nega com a cabeça. – Ela é minha prenda. – A resposta sai baixa e então ele se vira e parte. Saphire abre a porta e entra sorrindo, a noite tinha sido muito diferente do que ela esperava. E o dia seguinte prometia ser muito excitante, ela pensa enquanto se dirigia para o quarto.

XXX

-Bom dia, minha querida. – Saphire abre os olhos e se depara com Shion sentada sorrindo em sua cama. Ela senta e abraça a amiga, feliz. – Fiquei sabendo que você passou mal, está melhor?

-Sim, estou muito melhor. Agora se levante, o café já está na mesa e seu pai eu estamos ansiosos para lhe contar uma novidade. – Saphire concorda e Shion levanta para sair, parando na porta. – Se divertiu ontem?

-Muito. –Saphire se levanta e Shion se dirige até a porta. –Vamos esperá-la lá embaixo, não demore. - Um rápido banho e depois ela está se analisando no espelho, usava o uniforme de Konoha e a bandana da testa. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança novamente. Ela se lembra da fita que Inoichi havia pegado, pelo jeito não a teria de volta.

Sobre a cômoda do quarto havia uma caixa de madeira velha, manchada e lascada. Saphire solta um suspiro e a abre, dentro encontra fotos, cartas e duas mechas de cabelos presas com fitas, uma negra e outra loira. Ela toca os fios com a ponta dos dedos. Aquela caixa tinha pertencido a sua mãe e fora Inoichi quem obrigara Aysha á entregá-la para Saphire. Naquela época pensava nele como um anjo, mas o rapaz da noite anterior não tinha nada de angelical ou inocente. Ele a tinha provocado, tinham dançado, ele a beijara várias vezes e ela tinha gostado, tinha gostado muito. Fecha a caixa e sai do quarto, já era tarde e se não se apressasse chegaria atrasada para o trabalho.

Quando chega na cozinha encontra seu pai e a namorada sentados juntos á mesa do café. Saphire percebe que o pai estava apreensivo apesar do sorriso. -Muito bem, estou aqui, qual é a grande novidade?

-Sente-se filha. –Ela se acomoda em frente ao pai em expectativa. Shikamaru passa o braço pelos ombros de Shion, puxando-a para perto.

-Filha, você vai ganhar um irmãozinho. – Ele declara e aguarda a reação da menina. Saphire olha incrédula para os dois, e então dá um grito de alegria, pulando da cadeira para abraçá-los. Ela afaga a barriga da amiga, feliz com a novidade.

-Que noticia maravilhosa. Para quando é?

-Não tenho certeza, nós iremos hoje ao hospital para me consultar com a Sakura. –Shion responde risonha.

Shikamaru fica aliviado ao ver a alegria da filha. – Eu e Shion iremos nos casar, como você sugeriu.

-Isso se você me der a mão de seu pai, é claro. – Shion brinca com a garota. –Estou tão feliz, essa é uma das melhores notícias que ouvi em toda a minha vida. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro e agora também teremos um bebê para alegrar esta casa. – Saphire se cala depois ri divertida. –Espero que vocês não estejam pensando em parar apenas nesse.

-Claro que não, teremos pelo menos mais três. –Shikamaru olha para Shion espantado. – Teremos?

-Sim, Nara, teremos. E é melhor você ir se acostumando com a ideia desde já. –Os olhos de Shion brilhavam pensando no futuro e Shikamaru a beija, depois ele a puxa com um braço e Saphire com o outro, mantendo-as junto dele por um longo tempo. Aquela era sua família, amava aquelas garotas e não havia nada que ele não fizesse por elas.

XXX

Eles entram no restaurante e se acomodam em uma mesa em um canto, Saphire senta na lateral ficando perto do rapaz. Após pedirem, Inoichi pega sua mão e leva aos lábios, beijando a parte interna do pulso. Aquilo provoca uma onde de calor em Saphire deixando-a ruborizada.

Inoichi sorri de lado, ele continua segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa e com o polegar acaricia a palma lentamente, sem falar nada. Aquele silêncio começa a perturbar a jovem que tenta puxar a mão, sem sucesso. – Infinito azul. – As palavras dele não fazem nenhum sentido para ela que franze a testa demonstrando sua confusão.

-Infinito Azul. – Ele repete sem deixar de encará-la. – Seus olhos são da mesma cor de uma flor que nasce em um oásis do País do Vento.

-O nome da flor é Infinito Azul? –Ele confirma. – Sim, as pétalas são de uma tonalidade rara, vibrante, parecem duas safiras, como seus olhos.

-Nunca ouvi falar dessa flor.

-Elas nascem apenas nesse oásis que fica á vinte quilômetros de Suna, Oásis Ino. –Saphire ri divertida. –Quer que eu acredite que o oásis tem o mesmo nome da sua mãe? Seria uma estranha coincidência.

-Não é coincidência. Há doze anos minha mãe salvou a vida do neto do Daymio e, em agradecimento, ele lhe deu esse oásis. Meus pais já conheciam o lugar, segundo eles, eu fui concebido lá. –Ele concluí, sorrindo.

Saphire fica séria, não podia deixar de comparar o fato dele ter sido concebido em um lugar romântico e ela dentro de uma cela, na prisão. Inoichi percebe a mudança na expressão da amiga e aperta seus dedos ligeiramente. –Tudo bem?

-Sim, tudo. Então sua mãe salvou a vida do garoto? – Ele confirma. – Como?

-Kioshi nasceu prematuro e muito doente, sua saúde era frágil e os médicos da capital não conseguiam fazer nada á respeito. A mãe dele decidiu procurar a minha mãe e viajou até Suna com ele. Kioshi chegou quase morto á Vila da Areia. Minha mãe o tratou com ervas, unguentos, poções e até algumas aplicações de chakrá e ele se curou. Ele e a mãe moraram por mais de dois anos em Suna e quando retornaram a capital ele estava completamente curado e saudável.

-Que história incrível, posso imaginar a alegria da mãe e do avô do menino.

\- Em agradecimento, o Daymio presenteou minha mãe com o oásis, ele sabia que ela adorava aquele lugar e mandou construir uma cabana lá. O lugar é grande, lindo, todo coberto de uma vegetação bem colorida. É o lar de muitos pássaros exóticos. Tem um lago no meio e é perto desse lago que essas flores brotam, tenho certeza de que você vai amar o lugar.

-Vocês ainda veem o garoto?

-Sempre, temos a mesma idade e somos grandes amigos. Um dia eu o apresentarei á você. –Ela analisa as palavras dele, Inoichi falava como se ela fosse parte do futuro dele. –Não esqueça essa ideia. Kioshi é um conquistador e vai tentar te roubar de mim.

-Eu não sou sua. – As palavras são ditas com firmeza, havia seriedade em seu tom de voz. Inoichi solta a mão dela quando o garçom apareça com a refeição. Ele espera o rapaz se afastar e se encosta á cadeira, olhando-a também sério. –Eu penso que é.

-Inoichi, sabe que isso não é sério, estamos apenas aproveitando o momento.

-É o que pensa?

-Sim, e você deveria pensar o mesmo. – A declaração sai em um sussurro e ele se cala, mudando de assunto. – Como vai seu pai?

A mudança de assunto confunde Saphire e ela toma um gole de água antes de responder, era melhor falarem sobre outras coisas. – Ele está bem e muito feliz.

-Por que?

-Ele e Shion irão se casar em breve, ela está grávida.

-Então você vai ganhar um irmãozinho?

-Ou irmãzinha. – O sorriso some do rosto dela, pensar em ganhar uma irmã a lembra de Aysha. –Espero ser uma boa irmã.

-Você será ótima, Saphire. – Ele se inclina para ela e a beija de leve. – Não pense em Aysha, você não é como ela, nunca será. – Ela se espanta ao ver que ele parecia ler seus pensamentos. Ela se sente grata pelas palavras dele.

-Me fale mais sobre essa flor, fiquei curiosa.

-Ela possui um aspecto frágil, mas é muito resistente. Tem um aroma doce que atrai os insetos que são devorados pelos pássaros que vivem próximos ao lago. Suas pétalas são pontudas, dando-lhe a aparência de estrela. É pequena com textura aveludada. As folhas têm espinhos que soltam um veneno fraco, porém causa desconforto e dormência temporária.

-Parece perigosa.

-Um pouco, contudo é linda. Minha mãe tentou plantá-la em estufa, porém ela não ficou com a mesma aparência ou aroma. O azul não ficou tão brilhante.

-Oásis Ino. –Ela murmura e ele confirma. –Sim, o Daymio mudou o nome quando deu o oásis para minha mãe. Ela e meu pai gostam muito de ir lá.

-Deve ser um lugar romântico. –Saphire tem vontade de morder a própria língua após dizer isso. Inoichi pega sua mão novamente. – É muito romântico, sim. Eu estive lá poucas vezes.

-Com alguma garota?

-Com ciúme? –Ela nega rapidamente e ele sorri. – Nunca levei ninguém lá, é um lugar especial assim como o Templo do Quinto e eu só levaria alguém especial.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, em que Inoichi não desvia o olhar dela nem por um segundo, ele volta á falar. – Gostaria de levá-la e mostrar-lhe as flores.

-Infinito Azul. – Ela sussurra.

-Infinito Azul. – Ele confirma.

-É um nome estranho para uma flor.

Ele dá de ombros. – Também é conhecida por Sedução Azul por atrair os insetos com seu aroma e Morte Azul por levá-los a serem devorados pelos pássaros. Contudo está catalogada como Infinito Azul.

Saphire olha o relógio e se assusta, as horas haviam voado. –Eu preciso voltar para a academia.

-Eu vou acompanhá-la até lá.

-Não precisa, Inoichi.

-Eu quero, Saphire. – Ele rebate, seu tom dizendo que não aceitaria argumentos. Inoichi acerta a conta e eles saem de mãos dadas, cientes de que a atenção dos outros clientes estava concentrada neles e que haveria muitos comentários em Konoha á respeito deles.

Inoichi passa o braço pelos ombros dela e eles seguem pela rua em direção á academia, em silêncio. Em frente ao prédio, o rapaz segura Saphire pelos ombros. –Obrigado pelo almoço, foi divertido e esclarecedor.

Ela o olha sem entender e ele a beija, soltando-a em seguida. -Nós vemos á noite? Posso buscá-la para jantar na casa da minha irmã?

-Não sei se é uma boa ideia. – Inoichi a beija, delicadamente. – Eu acho uma ótima ideia. Eu a pego ás sete em sua casa. – Ela concorda, também queria revê-lo. Ele a beija novamente e depois se afasta pela rua, sem olhar para trás. Saphire solta um suspiro e entra na academia, tinha que se concentrar no trabalho, porém sabia que aquela seria uma longa tarde.

Inoichi segue para o prédio da inteligência, precisava falar com alguém. Ele entra e sobe até a sala de seu cunhado, Uzumaki Minato era o capitão da ANBU de Konoha e seu amigo de infância, apesar da diferença de idade. Ele bate na porta e entra após ser autorizado encontrando Minato sentado, sozinho na sala.

-Inoichi, boa tarde, não o esperava aqui.

-Atrapalho?

-De forma alguma, sente-se. – Inoichi senta na cadeira em frente á mesa de Minato. -Queria falar com você, se tiver tempo.

-Pode falar, do que se trata?

-Saphire. – Inoichi responde apoiando os braços na mesa. – Eu vim para Konoha em férias, queria descansar, me divertir, rever os amigos. Encontrá-la tão linda e atraente não estava nos meus planos.

-Vocês pareciam bem próximos ontem.

-Sim.

-Inoichi, pense, você só voltará para Konoha daqui um ano. E ela não pode sair da vila por causa da ameaça dos Uchihas.

-Eu sei, eu sei, não vou pedir á ela que me espere, somos jovens demais, mas, neste momento gostaria de ser dono de meu destino.

-Do que está falando?

-Que estou farto de ver minha vida sendo decidida por outras pessoas, principalmente meu pai. Queria poder decidir aonde ir, quando ir, com quem ficar.

-Pensei que gostasse de ser o futuro Kage de Suna. Você me disse uma vez que gostava do jogo político da posição.

-Me lembro disso, foi quando descobri que você e meu pai pretendiam sequestrar tio Naruto e prendê-lo em algum lugar no deserto. –Ambos riem da lembrança. – Foi na mesma época que conheci Saphire.

-E se apaixonou por ela.

-Acha que estou apaixonado? –Havia surpresa e temor na voz do rapaz.

-Por que motivo você viria aqui falar comigo sobre ela? – Minato se inclina para frente. –Inoichi você gosta dessa garota desde aquela época. –Inoichi fica em pé e anda pelo escritório passando as mãos pelo cabelo, soltando alguns fios do elástico que o prendiam. –Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido.

-Quer um conselho? –Inoichi para de andar e olha para o outro á espera. – Aproveite estas férias, divirta-se, namore um pouco e depois volte para casa, não fique preocupado com o depois. Ambos são jovens e têm muito tempo pela frente.

-Simples assim?

-A vida é simples, Inoichi, o amor é simples, somos nós que complicamos. Veja eu e sua irmã, vivíamos brigando, parecia que nos odiávamos, mas um dia descobrimos que isso não era verdade e agora estamos casados e com filhos. Nada é absoluto. Talvez daqui um ano você veja tudo de outro prisma. Apenas não se precipite. Você tem duas semanas para ficar em Konoha, aproveite seu tempo sem ficar se preocupando com o futuro.

-Ela me disse algo parecido, que devemos aproveitar o momento.

-Então façam isso. – Minato conclui e Inoichi acena, concordando, era o melhor a fazer no momento.

XXX

Inoichi chega á casa de Saphire as sete em ponto e a própria garota vem atender a porta. Ela usava um vestido preto justo e curto. –Você está linda.

-Você sempre diz isso. –Ela responde sorrindo. -Vamos?

-Seu pai está em casa? Eu gostaria de cumprimentá-lo, ainda não vi desde que cheguei a Konoha.

-Entre, ele está aqui. – Inoichi entra na casa e segue a menina até a sala onde ele encontra Shikamaru e Shion sentados juntos.

-Pai, Shion. –Saphire chama delicadamente. – Inoichi quer cumprimentá-los.

-Olá, Inoichi, venha sente-se. – Shion abraça o rapaz e depois é a vez de Shikamaru. –Você cresceu, é bom vê-lo rapaz. Como estão as coisas em Suna?

\- Caminhando. Saphire me contou as novidades, parabéns. – Shikamaru passa o braço pelos ombros de Shion puxando-a para perto. – Obrigado, Inoichi.

-Eles já marcaram o casamento para sábado no final do dia.

-Eu e Shion iremos nos unir em uma cerimônia no gabinete de Naruto e depois daremos uma pequena reunião aqui em casa para os mais íntimos. Já falei com seu avô e suas irmãs. Pedi á Karura que avisasse você.

-Será um prazer, Shikamaru, é claro que virei. –Eles se despedem e saem. –Seu pai está feliz.

-Ele está nas nuvens. –Eles caminham de mãos dadas até a casa de Karura. A noite estava quente. Quando estão no portão, Inoichi segura Saphire pelo braço, impedindo-a de entrar. –Saphire, o que você disse sobre aproveitarmos o momento estava falando sério?

-Inoichi, não vamos fazer planos para o futuro , ainda somos jovens demais.

-Está bem, então vamos viver o agora. – Ele sorri, sentia-se leve, Minato tinha razão, eles tinham muito tempo pela frente.

XXX

Inoichi estava em Konoha há uma semana e tinha passado boa parte desse tempo com Saphire. Almoçavam juntos todos os dias e jantavam na casa dela ou na de Karura sempre. Tinham voltado ao pub mais duas vezes, nadado no lago e feito um piquenique na Gruta da Luz por sugestão de Minato.

Ele se encaminha para a academia, iria buscar Saphire para jantarem na casa dela. Ele vê os alunos saírem em grupos e aguarda. Saphire aparece alguns minutos depois, basta um olhar para saber que algo tinha chateado a menina. Assim que se aproxima ela o abraça e encosta a cabeça no peito dele. –Oi.

-O que houve? – Pergunta preocupado enquanto acariciava suas costas, ela lhe dá um sorriso triste. – Pode me acompanhar até um lugar?

-É claro, aonde vamos?

-Ao Bosque dos Naras. –Ele se assusta, nunca tinha entrado lá, sabia que era um local sagrado. –Tem certeza que quer ir lá? – Ela acena confirmando e eles seguem pela rua, abraçados. Caminham em silêncio até a entrada que levaria ao bosque, ela então pega a mão dele e o guia para uma clareira, Inoichi para no centro e olha em volta. A luz do sol iluminava o local.

-Está tudo quieto.

-Aqui é silencioso, Inoichi, é um lugar para reflexão.

-Vem sempre aqui? – Ela senta, chamando-o para se acomodar ao seu lado. – Só quando preciso. –Inoichi senta ao lado dela e Saphire se encosta nele, segurando sua mão. –O que houve? Algo te chateou.

-Entreguei uma mensagem á uma senhora hoje á tarde.

-Ela te tratou mal? –Havia raiva na voz dele, se a mulher tivesse destratado Saphire ele iria falar com ela.

-Não. Ela estava triste, deprimida, seu filho morreu em uma missão há poucos meses, era um ANBU. – Saphire conta fechando os olhos, uma lágrima desliza pelo rosto dela. – O marido dela morreu há dez anos e agora ela está sozinha. Eu sei o que estar sozinha, dói muito.

Inoichi acaricia a face dela e enxuga suas lágrimas. Saphire tivera uma vida difícil ao lado da irmã mais velha. – Foi o filho que mandou a mensagem?

-Não, foi o marido, ele disse que ela não deve ficar triste ou preocupada, pois ele cuidará do rapaz. –Solta um soluço e continua. –Ela ficou feliz com a notícia e me agradeceu. Disse que agora poderá dormir, pois sabe que o filho está bem cuidado.

Saphire abraça as pernas e encosta o rosto nos joelhos, chorando. Inoichi a abraça, queria consolar e confortar a menina. Ela levanta o olhar para ele. – Ver aquela mulher tão triste, sozinha, me fez lembrar de mim mesma. Muitas vezes eu pedi á minha mãe que viesse me buscar, que me levasse com ela, pois não podia mais suportar a minha vida. Era aqui que eu falava com ela. No dia que você chegou á academia para dar aulas, eu me senti mal por ser tão ruim, você me disse que eu deveria treinar mais, contudo eu não tinha tempo.

-Saphire, eu sinto muito por isso.

-A culpa não foi sua. Naquele dia eu vim até aqui, Aysha estava muito zangada por causa do que ocorrera entre ela e o Kazekage e tinha me batido. Eu queria morrer, Inoichi.

Ele a abraça, perturbado por ter causado tanta angústia na vida dela, sem querer. A briga entre o pai e Aysha tinha causado muitos danos á Saphire.

–Vim diretamente para cá, desesperada. Minha mãe disse que tudo mudaria, contudo eu tinha perdido todas as esperanças. Ninguém me amava ou me queria, eu só atrapalhava a vida de todos. Asyha dizia que eu era fruto de alguma aventura da mamãe e que meu pai nunca quis saber de mim. Que eu era culpada pela minha mãe ter que trabalhar tanto para nos sustentar e ter morrido tão jovem. Meu time dizia que eu fraca, desajeitada e inútil.

-Você sabe que nada disso era verdade. Você nunca teve culpa de nada disso.

Ela concorda, enxugando as lágrimas e sorri de leve. – Minha mãe dizia que eu deveria esperar e ter paciência, logo tudo mudaria e estava certa, você apareceu e mudou tudo. Foi meu primeiro amigo. A primeira pessoa que me tratou bem, desde que minha mãe havia morrido. Graças á você agora eu tenho muitos amigos e tenho meu pai junto de mim. Não estou mais sozinha.

Ele sorri e a beija suavemente. –Você sempre terá a mim, mesmo que eu esteja longe.

-Eu sei, sempre serei grata á você. –As palavras dela perturbam Inoichi. –Não quero que sinta gratidão por mim, Saphire. Nunca. Eu quis te ajudar, você me parecia frágil demais para um fardo tão pesado e eu quis ajudá-la á suportá-lo.

-Isso não te incomoda? O fato de eu ser uma médium? De me comunicar com pessoas mortas?

-Não me incomoda desde que não te crie problemas, não quero que você sofra por causa disso. O que você faz, trazer mensagens dos espíritos é um dom maravilhoso, veja o que você fez por essa senhora hoje, ela ficou feliz pro saber que o filho está bem. Essa deveria ser a reação de todos ao receberem mensagens de parentes e amigos que morreram.

-Obrigada, Inoichi, por tudo. – Ela acaricia a face do rapaz e depois fica em pé. –Quero que conheça alguém. –Ele dobra a perna e apoia o braço sobre o joelho. Saphire se afasta e dá um longo assobio. Logo um gigantesco alce aparece, impressionando Inoichi por seu tamanho. Tinha mais de dois metros de altura e deveria pesar quase uma tonelada. Ele chega perto e fareja o ar, bramindo em seguida. –Esta tudo bem, Inoichi é meu amigo, não me fará mal.

Inochi faz menção de levantar. –Fique parado, não faça nenhum movimento. –Saphire alerta e ele para. O alce levanta a cabeça e brami novamente. –Está tudo bem, eu só queria que ele conhecesse você. – Saphire abraça o pescoço do animal e então se vira para Inoichi. –Venha, se aproxime bem devagar. – Inoichi faz como ela tinha dito. O alce não desvia o olhar do rapaz por nenhum segundo sequer, sem se mexer.

-Agora estenda a mão, sem encará-lo.- Saphire orienta, Inoichi estica o braço e abaixa o olhar. Ele sente o contato úmido do focinho do alce. –Ele está te conhecendo, não fique totalmente imóvel. –O alce cheira a mão de Inoichi e volta a bramir e Saphire sorri. –Pronto, ele agora te conhece.

-Céus, ele é enorme. – Inoichi exclama enquanto afagava o focinho do imenso aninal. –Ele é o espírito que protege este bosque. Veja. – Milhares de borboletas tinham aparecido, voando entre os arbustos e galhos maus baixos das árvores, deixando tudo muito colorido. Saphire ri da expressão do rapaz e o abraça.

Inoichi se abaixa e a beija,uma, duas, várias vezes, enquanto as borboletas voavam em volta deles. O alce se afasta e some de suas vistas. Saphire deixa os lábios dele e olha em volta. –Temos que ir, já vai escurecer e meu pai está a nossa espera. -Eles saem dali devagar, abraçados.

XXX

Aquela era uma festa de despedida para os ninjas da Areia, Inoichi e os outros voltariam para Suna no dia seguinte. Estavam na casa do Hokage e havia um clima de tristeza pairando no ar.

Inoichi dançava com Saphire no meio da sala em uma pista de dança improvisada. A música era suave e as luzes discretas. –Sentirei sua falta. – Ela sussurra no ouvido dele e ela a aperta mais de encontro ao corpo. – Não quero que fique triste.

-Tarde demais para pedir isso. - Ela beija o pescoço dele. – Sentirei saudade do tempo que passamos juntos, pensarei em você durante todo o próximo ano.

-Saphire, não tenho o direito de pedir que espere por mim.

-E nem precisa, eu esperarei mesmo assim. – Inoichi a beija abaixo da orelha e desliza os lábios pelo pescoço dela, depois cola a boca á dela em um beijo possessivo. – Me lembrarei disso a cada dia que passar longe de você. – Ele fala com os lábios bem próximos aos dela, antes de beijá-la novamente.

-Acha que ela ficará bem, depois que ele for embora? –Shikamaru mantinha um braço em volta da cintura da esposa e olhava preocupado para o casal. Shion afasta o copo de suco dos lábios e nega com a cabeça. –Ela vai sofrer e chorar muito, Shikamaru, mas isso faz parte do crescimento. E Saphire tem á nos para ajudá-la.

-Acha que eles estão apaixonados?

-Tem alguma dúvida disso? Olhe para eles, nossa menininha conquistou o coração do futuro Kage de Suna.

-O que me preocupa é o atual Kage de Suna. Ele não ficará feliz com isso.

-Não vamos pensar nisso, eles tem a vida inteira pela frente. Agora, que tal levar sua esposa e seu filho para dançarem? –Shion passa os braços pelo pescoço dele. -Será um prazer, Sra. Nara.

Inoichi e Saphire saem para o terraço, em busca de um pouco de privacidade. Ele se encosta na mureta e a puxa de encontro ao corpo, mantendo-a presa entre suas pernas. –Você está linda. – Ela usava um vestido frente-única curto de saia rodada, amarelo com um cinto largo dourado marcando a cintura fina. –Você sempre diz isso.

-Ainda bem que deixou o cabelo solto, quero me lembrar de você assim.

-Á que horas partem amanhã?

-As dez, mas não quero que vá se despedir de nós, Saphire.

-Por que?

-Porque não quero te ver chorando e saber que sou a causa de suas lágrimas. Quero manter a imagem do seu sorriso em minha mente. –Ele a puxa para um beijo, acariciando suas costas nuas, por baixo dos cachos negros. Os dedos dela passeiam pelo peito dele, por baixo da camisa negra que ele usava. -Quando você voltar, nós faremos amor.

A declaração dela o deixa chocado e ele a encara, sem saber o que responder. Saphire o olhava séria, decidida, não havia dúvida ou incerteza nas palavras dela. Ele respira fundo, ficando ainda mais excitado. Saphire desliza a mão pelo corpo dele até a linha da cintura, depois escorrega mais para baixo, surpreendendo-o com a ousadia dela. Saphire percebe a excitação dele, mas não se sente constrangida com isso, na verdade estava orgulhosa por despertar o desejo do rapaz. –Sabe o que está fazendo comigo?

-Sei e gosto da ideia. Isso lhe dará o que pensar pelo próximo ano e saberá o que te espera aqui em Konoha. Aguardarei sua volta, quero que seja o primeiro em minha vida, Inoichi.

-Saphire...

-Vai me rejeitar? – Ele nega com a cabeça, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos dela. – Nunca, mas você tem certeza de que quer isso?

-É claro que sim, tenho certeza de que será maravilhoso e fará a espera valer a pena.

-Eu aceito com a condição de que serei o único de sua vida. – Ela sorri das palavras dele. – Se eu aceitar sua condição terei que me contentar com apenas um amante pelo resto da vida? Isso é justo?

\- Muito justo, ou eu nunca mais terei paz de espírito. Quero que seja apenas minha ou nada feito.

-Oh, está bem, eu concordo, apesar que isso está me cheirando a chantagem. – Ele riem e se beijam, ficando sérios em seguida. –Sabe o que está fazendo comigo ao dizer isso? Saber que serei seu primeiro e único amor, e que estará me esperando aqui para me entregar seu corpo acabará me levando á loucura. Corro o risco de não sobreviver á ansiedade. – Ele tenta brincar, mas o peso daquela declaração o tinha afetado. Ela queria que ele fosse seu primeiro amante. –Nem pense me morrer e me deixar na mão, o futuro Kage de Suna não pode faltar á um compromisso tão sério. – Ela se aperta ao corpo dele, sentindo sua ereção em sua barriga. – Estarei á sua espera, Inoichi e serei sua.

-Saphire, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. – As palavras dele morrem nos lábios dela, eles se beijam com volúpia, desejo. Passam o resto da noite sem se desgrudarem, Inoichi queria aproveitar cada segundo que ainda tinha para ficar com ela, sem ter que pensar na partida no dia seguinte. Só queria pensar no fato que Saphire ficaria em Konoha á espera dele, ela seria sua.

XXX

-Está tudo pronto? –Karura pergunta, havia tristeza na voz dela. Inoichi concorda com a cabeça, sem levantar o olhar. Estava preparando sua bagagem, iria voltar para Suna. A irmã o abraça pela cintura. –Sentirei tanto sua falta, esses dias com você aqui foram maravilhosos.

-Voltarei no ano que vem, Karura. –Inoichi abraça a irmã também. –Isso é um absurdo. –Ela declara revoltada. –Se acalme, eu concordei com isso, é o melhor para todos. Daqui um ano estarei aqui novamente.

-Saphire ficará bem com isso? – Ele respira fundo e olha pela janela, já era noite e a lua brilhava com intensidade, iluminando as ruas. -Karura, eu e Saphire ficaremos bem, não se preocupe com ela ou comigo.

Eles saem, Chihiro e Ayko esperavam na sala, junto com Hinata e Neji, havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. –Estão prontos?

-Sim, os outros nos encontrarão no portão. – Chihiro observa Inoichi, ele estava sério. –Então vamos. – Ele estava chateado, tinha dito á Saphire para não aparecer ali, não queria se despedir dela, agora estava arrependido. Gostaria de vê-la mais uma vez, antes de ir.

Eles saem, seguindo em direção ao portão, onde encontram várias pessoas á espera para se despedirem deles. Todos se abraçam, tentando prolongar aquele momento ao máximo. Um movimento chama a atenção de Inoichi e ele vê Saphire e Hokuro ao seu lado. A garota o olhava sorrindo e o abraça. – Eu disse que você não deveria vir. – Ele fala baixo de encontro aos cabelos dela.

-Eu precisava vir para te lembrar de nosso compromisso. E também vê-lo mais uma vez. Não vim dizer adeus, mas até breve.

-Estou feliz que tenha vindo. –Ele a beija. Logo Chihiro e Ayko se aproximam e abraçam a garota também. – Sentirei saudade de todos vocês.

-E nós sentiremos saudades de todos também.

-Vamos Chihiro, Ayko, está na hora. –Inoichi se separa de Saphire. – Nossa escolta está á espera, devemos partir. – Os outros concordam e se colocam a caminho. Inoichi ia de costas, sem desprender os olhos da jovem morena. –Até o ano que vem, Saphire.

-Ficarei esperando, não se esqueça disso. – Eles sorriem um para o outro e depois Inoichi se vira e começa a correr junto com a irmã e o cunhado, iniciando sua jornada de volta ao lar. Dali um ano fariam aquele caminho de volta á Konoha e Saphire estaria ali á espera.

.wordpre ?w

Funeral de Areia


	6. Quando você voltar

Saphire fecha o livro e o coloca sobre a cama, na capa uma gravura de Suna. Era a terceira va que lia aquele livro, assim com os demais do mesmo teor e se encontravam na prateleira. A leitura era de grande interesse dela.

Ela se encosta na cabeceira da cama e fecha os olhos, cansada. Não dormia bem há alguns dias, seu sono era perturbado por pesadelos. Os sonhos eram semelhantes e a deixavam assustadas. Se recordava do que soubera sobre o Kazekage e os pesadelos que o incomodaram no passado. Gaara descobrira o motivo que o levara á projetar seus receios e tristezas em sonhos ruins, ao contrário dela que ainda não conseguia entender porque passara a ver a irmã quase todas as noites. Será que Aysha estava tentando se comunicar com ela? Ou apenas perturbá-la e assustá-la, mesmo estando morta?

Soltando um suspiro, ela pega o livro novamente e volta a lê-lo, esperava que aquilo a ajudasse a dormir.

XXX

"Quando você voltar, nós faremos amor."

Inoichi retira a camiseta molhada de suor descansando a cabeça no braço apoiado na parede e olha para Suna através da janela do dojo onde treinava. Se sentia inquieto, insatisfeito e nas últimas semanas treinava com afinco, até seu corpo protestar de cansaço, era a forma que encontrava para evitar pensar em Saphire durante o dia. Contudo, as imagens dela invadiam seus sonhos todas as noites.

Naquele momento ele parecia ouvir a voz suave dela "... nós faremos amor." Essas palavras martelavam em sua mente o tempo todo. Será que ela não havia mudado de ideia? Ainda iria querê-lo como antes? Já fazia seis meses que voltara de Konoha, será que ela pensava nele? Ou se arrependera de suas palavras? "Quando você voltar, nós faremos amor."

Várias vezes ele desejara largar tudo e correr até Konoha, rever a garota que o enfeitiçara. Se pelo menos ele não fosse quem era, não fosse o futuro Kage de Suna. Contudo, devia explicações ao Conselho e ao seu pai. Para sair da Vila da Areia, precisava pedir autorização e dizer para onde ia e o que faria, e isso estava fora de cogitação, não podia falar sobre Saphire. Tinha pedido á irmã e ao cunhado que não comentassem nada sobre o assunto, contudo sabia que Gaara tinha seus meios para descobrir sobre suas férias ao lado da filha de Nara Shikamaru. Com um suspiro resignado, ele volta a treinar. "Quando você voltar..."

XXX

Saphire caminhava apressada em direção á sua casa, tinha acabado de deixar a academia e queria sair do frio logo. O céu estava encoberto, pelo jeito voltaria á chover mais tarde. Estava exausta, aquele tinha sido um longo dia, as crianças andavam muito agitadas devido ao mal tempo incomum para a época. Além disso tinha dormido pouco naquela noite por conta do choro do irmãozinho. O que ela mais queria era tomar um longo banho e se jogar na cama, estaria de folga no dia seguinte e pretendia dormir até bem tarde, isso se o pequeno Alexer permitisse, é claro. Hokuro, que seguia ao seu lado, para em alerta e rosna baixo, farejando o ar, ela olha em volta, porém não vê ninguém.

-Está tudo bem, Hokuro, vamos. –Ela acaricia a cabeça do animal com suavidade e volta á andar, atenta. Há anos que ninguém a molestava, contudo tinha péssimas lembranças do tempo em que todos a perseguiam e agrediam.

Hokuro volta a rosnar e Saphire olha para trás, encontrando um rapaz parado ás suas costas. – Shimao, você me assustou.

-Me desculpe, Saphire-chan, mas você deveria ficar mais atenta.– Nara Shimao tinha sido seu companheiro de time logo após terminarem a academia. Naquela época ela implicava e maltratava a colega, contudo já tinham se passados cinco anos. E ele se tornara um rapaz lindo, moreno de cabelos compridos e olhos escuros.

Hokuro continuava rosnando, tinha ficado parado entre Saphire e Shimao. –Esse vira-latas ainda não gosta de mim.

-Hokuro, pare com isso. – O animal olha para a dona e senta. –Ele é protetor.

-Até demais. – Shimao fixa o olhar em Saphire, não podia deixar de notar a beleza da garota, nunca tinha esperado que a ex-companheira de time se tornasse tão bela. - Estão indo para casa? –Saphire concorda. –O que acha de irmos ao pub hoje?

-Pretendo descansar, Inoichi, vamos deixar para outro dia. – Ela responde com um sorriso calmo, gostava do rapaz e não queria que ele alimentasse falsas esperanças.

-Você sempre diz isso, é por causa dele, certo?

-Isso não tem nada á ver com ele, Shimao, estou cansada e preciso descansar.

-Você está cometendo um erro, Saphire, não crie expectativas ou irá se desapontar.

-Me deixe em paz, Shimao. – Shimao a segura pelo braço e Saphire tenta se soltar.

-Ela disse para deixá-la em paz. – A voz grave chama a atenção dos dois adolescentes. Hyuuga Akihiko coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Saphire e encara o outro rapaz.

-Hyuuga, não sabia que tinha voltado á Konoha. –Shimao comenta, soltando o braço de Saphire.

-Acabei de chegar á Konoha. Como vai Shimao? –Akihiko puxa Saphire para perto, afastando-a do outro rapaz.

-Bem, obrigado. – Ele volta sua atenção á garota. –Estarei no pub, se mudar de idéia.

-Obrigada pelo convite Shimao. – Shimao inclina a cabeça em um cumprimento e depois se afasta rápido. Saphire o acompanha com o olhar e depois se vira para o amigo, abraçando-o, feliz por vê-lo. –Sentimos sua falta, Hinata e Neji ficarão muito feliz.

-Também senti falta de todos. Soube sobre o nascimento do seu irmãozinho. – Akihiko se abaixa ao lado do cachorro que abanava a cauda e latia. –Oi, garotão, está cuidando bem da minha amiga?

Hokuro late alto e lambe a mão do rapaz. Akihiko olha para cima. –Shimao tem incomodado você?

-Não, de forma alguma, somos amigos. –Akihiko a olha atentamente, mas não diz nada, fica em pé e estende a mão para Saphire. –Venha, eu te acompanho até sua casa e aproveito para conhecer seu irmão e rever Shion e Shikamaru. -Saphire concorda e eles partem em direção á casa dela, acompanhados pelo cachorro.

-Você parece cansada.

\- E estou. Quero me jogar na cama e dormir até a hora do almoço de amanhã, é minha folga.

-Me parece que Shimao quer ser mais que seu amigo, por que não lhe dá uma chance? –Saphire não responde e Akihiko sorri, de leve. -É por causa dele, estou certo?

-Akihiko, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Me desculpe, não queria irritá-la, você é como uma irmã e irmãos mais velhos dão conselhos. Meu conselho é de que você faça o que achar certo e seja feliz. Se precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar. – Ela sorri agradecida, era bom ouvir palavras de apoio.

Saphire sabia que muitas pessoas comentavam sobre ela e Inoichi ali em Konoha, mas ela não se importava com as fofocas. Não tomava conhecimento delas. Ninguém se atrevia á falar nada na sua frente, ela era protegida do clã Hyuuga e do clã Sabaku. Era respeitada em Konoha, ninguém mais a destratara, nem mesmo quando ela entregava mensagens de parentes e amigos mortos. Não queria dizer que acreditavam nela, mas aceitavam sem reclamar ou ser rude.

Eles chegam a casa dela e Saphire deixa Akihiko conversando com seu pai e a madrasta, subindo para o quarto. Não tinha mentido, estava exausta e precisava descansar. Sobre a mesinha de cabeceira havia uma foto de Inoichi. Mais uma vez ela repara no quanto o rapaz era lindo.

Era poucos dias eles se viriam novamente. Ela tinha feito uma promessa e pretendia cumpri-la, só restava saber se Sabaku no Inoichi ainda a queria da mesma forma que antes. Sabia que ele a desejava, tinha percebido a excitação dele várias vezes, contudo, não sabia se ele tinha encontrado alguém durante aqueles meses, isso era algo que a incomodava muito. Será que ele não estava namorando? De repente ele poderia aparecer ali com uma namorada, uma garota que o estaria beijando naquele exato momento.

Saphire balança a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Logo Inoichi estaria em Konoha e ela tiraria essas dúvidas. Descobriria se ele estava sozinho e se ainda desejava fazer amor com ela.

"Quando você voltar..."

XXX

Fazia muito frio, já era quase verão em Konoha, mas a temperatura estava bem baixa. Eram dez horas da noite quando a comitiva de Suna chega aos altos portões da Vila da Folha. Inoichi solta um suspiro de puro alivio, tinham se demorado mais que o esperado na viagem. Levaram um dia e meio a mais que o previsto. Pegaram uma tempestade de areia quando ainda estavam no País do Vento e chuvas muito fortes no País do Rio. Agora estavam ali e daquela vez ficariam em Konoha por três semanas.

Será que Saphire tinha esperado por ele? Estava ansioso para vê-la e descobrir, iria procurá-la, apesar do adiantado da hora, não podia esperar mais.

-Para onde vamos? Está muito tarde para irmos á casa de qualquer pessoa e eu estou congelando. – Chihiro se queixa cansada, irritada e com frio. –Vamos para nossa casa, pretendo ficar lá desta vez. –Inoichi observa a irmã, sabia que havia algo incomodando a ruiva. Chihiro não era de se irritar.

Chihiro concorda e eles se dirigem a própria casa para descansarem. Inoichi segue a irmã em direção á casa deles, mais uma vez seus pensamentos estavam em Saphire, faltava pouco agora, ele a veria e sanaria suas dúvidas. Descobriria se ela ainda o queria da mesma forma que ele a queria. Não iria negar, desejava a garota morena dona dos olhos azuis mais lindos que ele já vira. Ele leva a mão ao bolso interno do colete e toca a pequena caixa que tinha guardado lá, uma jóia delicada que havia mandado fazer para dar de presente á Saphire, esperava que ela gostasse e usasse, combinaria com ela.

Eles entram e se dirigem aos quartos no andar de cima. Inoichi queria tomar um rápido banho e ir atrás de Saphire. Iria fazer uma surpresa.

Chihiro sai do banheiro e encontra o namorado se despindo no quarto, ela passa direto por ele em silêncio e abre a porta para sair, surpreendendo o rapaz. –Chihiro?

-Vou preparar um lanche para nós. – A resposta sai seca, e ela se retira do aposento, deixando o Hyuuga preocupado, há dias que ela parecia distante e estressada, mal dirigindo a palavra á ele. Será que ela havia se cansado dele? Sempre tivera receio de que Chihiro descobrisse que não o amava e nem o queria ao lado dela. A garota era uma kunoichi forte, ele a vira em combate várias vezes e sabia que ela era rápida e mortal. Ao contrário dele que odiava a violência e se dedicava á salvar vidas, mesmo de inimigos.

Queria pedi-la em casamento, mas receava que ela o rejeitasse, talvez Chihiro tivesse chegado a conclusão que ele não era digno dela, se assim fosse sairia da vida da jovem que amava, só queria vê-la feliz. Sentindo-se arrasado, ele se dirige ao banheiro.

Chihiro chega á cozinha e abre os armários encontrando diversos mantimentos, pelo jeito a irmã tinha passado por ali. Ao pensar em Karura sente um nó na garganta, sentia uma falta imensa da ruiva. Karura era a única pessoa que conseguiria entender como ela se sentia, o medo de perder o namorado que não parecia mais tão interessado nela quanto antes. Será que Ayko tinha se assustado ao vê-la em combate? Ele odiava violência, será que chegara a conclusão que não queria dividir a vida com alguém que lutava e matava inimigos sem piedade? Lágrimas se acumulam nos olhos azuis claros e Chihiro deixa escapar um soluço.

-Chihiro, o que está havendo? – Ela se vira e vê o namorado em pé atrás dela. Ayko a olhava preocupado e nervoso. Ver a namorada tão frágil o surpreendera, ele nunca a vira assim antes. Ela sempre era forte e decidida, mas naquele momento parecia uma garotinha indefesa.

-Ayko, você ainda me ama? –A pergunta sai em um sussurro baixo, quase inaudível. Ayko se aproxima e a puxa de encontro ao peito, afagando suas costas. –Que pergunta absurda é essa? É claro que eu a amo, jamais deixarei de amá-la.

-Então por que ainda não me pediu em casamento? Nós estamos morando juntos há mais de três anos. Eu quero me casar com você, ser sua esposa, ter filhos com você, envelhecer ao seu lado. – As palavras saem em um murmúrio, abafadas pelo tecido da camiseta que ele usava.

-Chihiro. – Ele para e pensa no que dizer, não esperava esse desabafo da jovem. – Eu quero muito me casar com você. Eu te amo e quero viver ao seu lado para sempre.

-Então? – Ela ergue o rosto, confusa, e encara o rapaz. – O que o está impendido? Toda a minha família está surpresa por ainda não estarmos casados e imagino que a sua também.

-Você me aceitaria? Quer se casar comigo, mesmo sabendo que jamais serei como os outros homens de sua família? Jamais entrarei em combates, a menos que seja para me defender e defender quem amo, somente.

-Eu sei, sempre soube e o amo ainda mais por isso. – O rosto dela agora estava molhado por lágrimas que ela quase nunca derramava, era raro ver a kunoichi ruiva chorando.

-Tem certeza, meu amor? Há tempos que quero pedi-la em casamento, contudo temia que não me aceitasse.

\- Eu pensei que você estava horrorizado depois de ter me visto em combate. Eu sou como sou e você é como é, somos diferentes. Porém, isso jamais me impediu de amá-lo.

-E se você se arrepender no futuro? Se você chegar á conclusão que preferia alguém que lutasse ao seu lado.

-Ayko, tem muitos homens na minha vida para lutarem ao meu lado, pai, irmão, cunhado, tios e primo. Contudo, eu quero alguém que esteja ao meu lado depois das lutas, das guerras, alguém que me abrace a noite e me faça esquecer os combates que travei durante o dia. Eu quero você, sempre irei querer você. Eu te amo. – Agora as palavras de Chihiro estavam carregadas de emoção e certeza e Ayko sorri, feliz. Ele se afasta e segura as mãos da namorada, olhando-a nos olhos. –Sabaku no Chihiro, aceita ser minha esposa e companheira? Passar o resto da vida ao lado deste homem que te ama mais que a própria vida? Ter filhos comigo e envelhecer ao meu lado?

-Sim, sim, mil vezes sim. – A resposta sai acompanhada por um sorriso e Ayko a abraça novamente, selando aquele pedido. Jamais esqueceria aquele momento, fora a primeira vez que vira sua namorada insegura, demonstrando que até a mais forte guerreira era fraca diante da força do amor.

-Esqueça o lanche, vamos para nosso quarto, quero fazer amor com você, agora. –Chihiro sorri ao ouvir o namorado, e se apressa atrás dele, depois pensaria em comer algo.

XXX

Inoichi para diante da casa de Saphire. A temperatura tinha caído ainda mais, estava muito frio. Ele vê uma luz fraca em um dos aposentos do andar superior. Pelo que se lembrava aquele era o quarto do bebê, Saphire lhe tinha mostrado em uma das vezes que ele estivera em sua casa. Provavelmente Shion estava cuidando do filho. Ele continua olhando, sabia que o quarto de Saphire era ao lado do quarto do irmão.

Ele faz uma série de selos e junta uma porção de areia suficiente para que subisse então com cuidado se aproxima da janela do primeiro andar, esperava que estivesse certo, odiaria entrar no quarto de Shikamaru àquela hora.

O rapaz para ao lado de uma janela e a abre, olhando para dentro encontra Saphire deitada. A jovem dormia tranqüila. Inoichi olha em volta, para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém ali e entra sorrateiramente, sem fazer nenhum barulho.

Era a primeira vez que entrava no quarto, a escuridão impedia de ver muita coisa. Ele consegue divisar a cama espaçosa, o tapete colorido cobrindo o chão escuro, cortinas amarelas enfeitavam a janela por onde ele tinha entrado. Ao lado da cama havia uma prateleira cheia de livros. Ele se abaixa para pegar um exemplar caído no chão, perto do leito, pelo jeito Saphire estava lendo quando dormira.

Inoichi coloca o livro sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e se aproxima, andando devagar. Saphire se mexe durante o sono e resmunga. Ela se vira, ficando de frente com ele e o rapaz dá um passo atrás. Céus, no que ele estava pensando ao invadir o quarto dela? Não deveria estar ali, rápido ele se dirige á janela, iria embora e voltaria na manhã seguinte.

-Quem está aí? – A voz sonolenta revelava que a garota tinha acabado de acordar. Inoichi se sente constrangido.

-Inoichi!? É você mesmo? Por que está aqui? Quando chegou? – Agora ela estava mais desperta e parecia assustada, Inoichi se vira e encontra Saphire em pé, ao lado da cama. A garota usava um pijama azul escuro, longo. Os cabelos desciam pelos ombros até a cintura. A visão o faz esquecer o que estava fazendo ali.

Saphire sente frio e cruza os braços, escondendo o contorno dos seios, aguardando. A última coisa que esperava era acordar e encontrar o rapaz em seu quarto. Ela tinha sonhado com ele e quando abrira os olhos, pensara ainda estar sonhado. O que ele fazia ali, em seu quarto, àquela hora?

-Me perdoe, eu não deveria estar aqui, estou indo embora, não fique zangada...

-Não estou zangada, estou surpresa. Não sabia que estava em Konoha. – Ela responde rápida, não queria que ele partisse, há um ano que fantasiava com o aquele reencontro, porém jamais imaginara que ele invadiria seu quarto durante á noite.

-Eu cheguei há meia hora, queria muito vê-la. Você está linda.

-Você veio aqui á esta hora para me dizer isso? –Havia surpresa na voz dela. Ele dá mais um passo em direção á menina. – Eu precisava vê-la.

Inoichi sentia-se inseguro, não sabia o que dizer. Não podia simplesmente levá-la para cama e cobrar a promessa que ela tinha feito um ano atrás. E se ela estivesse namorando alguém? Pela primeira vez a idéia lhe ocorre.

Saphire solta um suspiro, agora que ele estava ali, ela não tinha idéia do que falar ou como agir. Deveria ter pedido conselhos para Shion, apesar que, com certeza, a madrasta diria para arrastar o rapaz para a cama mais próxima e cumprir a promessa feita á um ano. Um longo silêncio se segue enquanto ambos pensam no que falar. Uma nuvem cobre a lua deixando tudo escuro e Saphire acende o abajur sobre a mesinha.

-Está tudo bem? Fez uma boa viagem? Chihiro e Ayko vieram com você?

-Estou bem sim, a viagem foi um pouco tumultuada, mas chegamos bem, Chihiro e Ayko vieram comigo. – Ele toma fôlego e continua. –Shion e o bebê estão bem? E seu pai?

-Estão todos bem. Alexer é um bebê forte e sadio. – Ela responde e sorri. Inoichi parecia constrangido e isso a faz perceber que não era só ela quem estava nervosa.

-Por que está aqui? Por que não esperou até amanhã para me ver?

-Por que eu precisava vê-la ainda hoje. Pensei em você durante todo esse tempo. - Ele confessa, se aproximando.

-Eu também. – As palavras saem em um sussurro, na verdade gostaria de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Como se lesse os pensamentos da garota, Inoichi a segura pelos ombros, depois se abaixa e lhe dá um longo beijo cheio de paixão, um beijo de tirar o fôlego, que deixa a garota atordoada. Ele a puxa para bem perto e a aperta de encontro ao peito, sem desfazer o contato, e Saphire perde todo o senso de realidade. Um longo tempo se passa e então ele afasta os lábios, sorrindo ao ver que a garota ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

-Estou feliz em vê-la. - A voz dele sai baixa e rouca. Saphire abre os olhos e sorri. –Eu também estou feliz. Senti saudade. –Pronto, tinha falado o que estava na ponta de sua língua desde que o vira. Inoichi passa os dedos de leve pela face da jovem. –Idem. Estes meses custaram á passar. – O silêncio se instala entre eles novamente. Havia tantas coisas que queriam dizer um ao outro, mas naquele momento bastava se tocarem.

Saphire coloca a mão sobre a dele em seu rosto e se encosta ao corpo do rapaz, oferecendo os lábios para outro beijo. Inoichi beija os lábios dela, depois beija a testa, os olhos fechados e a ponta do nariz da garota, voltando aos lábios em seguida. A boca dela parecia mais saborosa do que ele se lembrava. Eles se afastam á contragosto e Saphire analisa o rapaz a sua frente. –Você está mais alto.

-E você mais linda. Senti muito a sua falta, pensei em você á cada minuto deste ano. Queria tanto revê-la. E beijá-la.

-Eu também senti sua falta. O tempo parecia não passar. – Saphire acaricia o rosto dele. –Você deve estar exausto, Inoichi, sente-se. –Ela aponta o sofá e Inoichi se senta, puxando-a para se acomodar ao lado dele. - Eu pensei se você teria encontrado alguém. –Ela fala, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis claro dele.

-Pensei o mesmo. Temia que você estivesse namorando. Esse tempo foi longo demais. –Eles se beijam de novo, e de novo. Queriam matar a saudade, vários minutos se passam e então Inoichi pega a mão dela e leva aos lábios, beijando a ponta dos seus dedos e causando arrepios por todo o corpo dela. Depois afaga a parte interna do pulso com o polegar, olhando-a nos olhos. –Eu me lembro do seu perfume, tão delicado e feminino quanto você. Esse aroma me perseguiu assim como sua imagem, sonhei com você várias vezes. Quer saber como eram esses sonhos?

Saphire sente a pele arder. Se ele conseguia fazer isso apenas acariciando sua mão, o que faria quando tocasse seu corpo todo? A idéia lhe provoca mais arrepios e ela entreabre os lábios, ofegando. Inoichi também se sentia atingido pela sensualidade da morena, o desejo o estava atormentando. – Me conte. – As palavras dela o trazem de volta á realidade e o excitam ainda mais. -Eu a vejo de camisola, dançando descalça sobre a relva no Bosque dos Naras, as borboletas voando ao seu redor. A vejo comigo no Oásis Ino, deitada ao meu lado junto ao lago, rodeada pelas flores azuis.

-Infinito azul.

-Sim, Infinito Azul, como seus olhos. – Eles sorriem um para o outro e o rapaz volta a acariciar a mão dela. – Eu a vejo em meu quarto, sobre a minha cama. Nua.

-Inoichi. – Ela murmura e vira o rosto, encabulada. Inoichi pega em seu queixo e a faz voltar a olhar para ele. –Lembra do que me disse? Da promessa que me fez? Não consegui pensar em outra coisa todos esses dias.

-É por isso que está aqui, em meu quarto? – Havia decepção no olhar dela, Inoichi tinha vindo apenas cobrar a promessa.

Inoichi nega. –Não, Saphire, não vim por isso. Quando fizermos amor, será especial, não um momento roubado. Esperei um ano, posso esperar mais, só queria saber se você não se arrependeu do que disse. Ainda me quer? – Ele pergunta, deixando a insegurança transparecer em seu olhar.

Ela encosta os lábios aos dele, feliz pelas palavras. –Eu nunca deixei de querê-lo e não me arrependi da promessa. Eu quero fazer amor com você, Sabaku no Inoichi. – Ele sorri e a beija, longamente, depois a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. Um vento frio entra pela janela e Saphire se encolhe nos braços dele. –Você está com frio, volte para cama, eu vou embora, nos vemos amanhã.

-Fique comigo, durma aqui. – Ela convida, não queria que o loiro partisse.

-Não haverá problemas se eu ficar?

\- O único problema será acordar com o choro de Alexer, ele tem pulmões fortes. – Eles riem e ela fica em pé, puxando-o em direção á cama. –Venha dormir, você deve estar exausto.

Eles se acomodam juntos na cama, Saphire descansa a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, um ronco suave escapa do estomago dele e a jovem o olha, com vontade de rir da expressão constrangida dele. –Você não comeu, fique aqui, vou preparar um lanche.

-Não quero dar trabalho, deixe para lá. – O estomago dele ronca novamente. –Não é trabalho algum e acho que não conseguiremos dormir com todo esse barulho. Eu volto logo.

Ele concorda e ela sai do quarto descendo as escadas se dirigindo até a cozinha. Ela acende as luzes do aposento e começa a separar os ingredientes para um sanduíche, colocando tudo sobre o balcão da cozinha. Rapidamente ela prepara o lanche e coloca em uma bandeja, junto com um copo de leite.

Segurando a bandeja ela sobe devagar, voltando ao quarto e encontra com Shion que saia do quarto de Alexer.

-Saphire, está tudo bem? Senti cheiro de estranhos em casa. E para que é esse lanche?

Sem ter como inventar uma desculpa, Saphire encara a madrasta. –Inoichi acaba de chegar de Suna e está no meu quarto, este lanche é para ele. – As palavras saem em um sussurro, não queria acordar o irmãozinho. Shion observa Saphire durante alguns segundos e depois sorri. – Então leve isso logo, o pobre rapaz deve estar faminto. Dê um beijo nele por mim.

-Eu darei. –Saphire sorri. –Shion. –A madrasta para, esperando. -Obrigada.

-Pelo que?

-Por ser tão compreensiva e gentil. –Shion se aproxima e beija o testa da garota. – É um prazer, minha querida. Só quero sua felicidade, sempre. Só não façam muito barulho para não acordar seu pai, ele chegou tarde e está muito cansado

-Problemas? –Saphire pergunta, preocupada.

-Sim, mas não se preocupe com isso. Agora, vá, alimente seu homem. –Saphire ri das palavras de Shion e empurra a porta do quarto, entrando em seguida.

Inoichi tinha tirado as calças e soltado os cabelos. Usava apenas a regata e a cueca boxer, ficando mais confortável. Ele vê Saphire entrando e pega a bandeja das mãos dela. Saphire tira o abajur da mesinha. –Coloque a bandeja aqui e sirva-se.

-Obrigado. – Ele responde com simplicidade e senta na cama. Estava faminto, devora o sanduíche rapidamente e bebe todo o leite, depois se deita e Saphire deita ao lado dele. – Nossa, eu estava morto de fome.

-Agora durma, não quero seu pai se queixando de que Konoha não sabe cuidar do futuro Kage de Suna. – Ele beija o topo da cabeça dela, fechando os olhos em seguida. Ela tinha razão, ele estava exausto. Logo ambos dormiam, sob o olhar atento de uma figura feminina que nenhum deles podia enxergar.

XXX

A chuva bate ruidosamente na janela do quarto, despertando Saphire. Ela sente os braços de Inoichi a sua volta, estavam grudados um no outro e enrolados na coberta quente e macia. Ela olha para o rapaz que dormia. Os cabelos dele estavam soltos, espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Sente vontade de correr os dedos através dos fios loiros. Chega á esticar a mão para tocá-los e para. Não queria acordá-lo.

-Bom dia. –Inoichi abre os olhos e Saphire se inclina para beijá-lo rapidamente. –Bom dia, dormiu bem? Não estranhou a cama? Ou a companhia? –Ele ri divertido e a beija novamente. –Dormi muito bem, a cama é confortável e a companhia maravilhosa e adorável.

Ela sorri. Inoichi prende a respiração, adoraria acordar ao lado dela todos os dias. O pensamento o surpreende, nunca imaginara algo definitivo em relação a nenhuma garota antes. Indiferente aos pensamentos dele, Saphire se aconchega ainda mais e ele inala o perfume dela. Aquele aroma era viciante. –Á que horas você precisa chegar á academia hoje? –Ele pergunta olhando para o relógio, eram sete horas.

-É minha folga. E você? O que pretende fazer hoje? Já viu Karura ou seu avô?

-Vou visitá-los mais tarde. – Inoichi estava ciente de sua ereção matinal, não queria deixar Saphire constrangida ao vê-lo naquele estado. – Tudo bem, se eu usar o banheiro antes de você? Gostaria de tomar banho, se não se importar que eu abuse um pouco mais de sua hospitalidade.

-Fique á vontade, tem toalhas limpas no armário da pia. E uma escova de dentes nova na gaveta. – Ele agradece e se levanta levando o lençol com ele. Saphire estranha, mas não comenta nada. Ela se levanta e ajeita a cama, as cobertas estavam reviradas. O chão estava gelado sob seus pés descalços e então volta a se deitar, esperando Inoichi sair do banheiro.

Inoichi se coloca em baixo do jato de água quente, tentava esquecer a visão tentadora da garota ao despertar, inutilmente. Seu corpo ardia de vontade de tomá-la, penetrando-a devagar. Respira fundo, aqueles pensamentos não ajudavam seu corpo á se acalmar, pelo contrário, estava ficando ainda mais excitado e decide mudar o chuveiro para o frio, talvez a água quase gelada o ajudasse.

Alguns minutos depois, ele sai mais controlado e morrendo de frio e se enrola na grande toalha que havia encontrado. Escova os dentes e penteia os cabelos, deixando-os soltos. Se olha no espelho durante alguns instantes. Tinha ficado mais alto e mais forte no último ano. Seus ombros estavam mais largos e seus bíceps maiores. Seus cabelos também estavam mais longos, algo que vinha gerando discórdia entre ele e o pai. As garotas admiravam sua aparência, contudo o importava apenas a opinião de uma única garota e ela estava há poucos metros dele, deitada entre lençóis macios e cheirosos, á sua espera. Ele termina de se vestir e sai.

Saphire admira o rapaz, notando as diferenças no corpo dele. Inoichi estava mais alto, mais forte e mais bonito. Ela repara que os cabelos dele estavam mais longos. -Gostei de seus cabelos assim. –Ele passa os dedos entre os fios loiros, puxando-os para trás e prende-os. –Meu pai quer que eu os corte.

-Seu pai é muito exigente. – Não havia nenhum traço de humor nas palavras de Saphire, ao contrário, ela parecia estar criticando Gaara. - Sim, ele é.

-Você já vai?

-Sim, volte á dormir, eu passo aqui mais tarde. – Ele se inclina para beijá-la e Saphire o enlaça pelo pescoço, puxando-o para baixo. Inoichi deita ao lado dela e cola seu corpo ao dela, beijando-a profundamente. –Ele se afasta alguns milímetros. -Eu preciso ir. – Ela concorda, ainda de olhos fechados e ele a beija no pescoço, passando a ponta da língua na pele quente, as mãos percorrendo o corpo feminino, descendo até a cintura e subindo por dentro da blusa do pijama, até alcançar os seios que acaricia. Os mamilos se enrijecem de encontro á palma de sua mão e ele aperta, fazendo a garota arfar.

-Inoichi. –Murmura assim que o rapaz desce com a boca até o seio, mordendo-o de leve sobre o tecido da blusa de pijama. Saphire passa uma perna sobre o corpo dele e acaricia suas nádegas.

-Saphire. –Ele geme em resposta. –Eu deveria partir. – Ela sorri e suas mãos se enfiam por dentro da calça dele procurando o membro rijo que acaricia. Inoichi aperta a mão dela sobre seu membro, não queria que ela parasse com aquela caricia.

–Você é tão deliciosamente linda, Saphire. – Inoichi ergue a blusa dela expondo seus seios de pele morena clara e passa a ponta da língua sobre os mamilos escuros. Abrindo a boca toma o seio inteiro, sugando-o e mordendo-o. Suas mãos descem até o elástico da calça dela e começa a baixar a peça, queria despi-la e acariciá-la inteira. - Oh, céus.

-Quer que eu pare? – A pergunta sai em tom rouco e ele aguarda a resposta ainda acariciando o seio dela. Ela apenas nega com cabeça, não queria parar, não agora. Ele sorri e volta á beijá-la.

-Bom dia filha. – Inoichi fica imóvel ao ouvir a voz de Shikamaru através da porta trancada. Isso desperta o rapaz para o fato de estarem na casa dela. Ele se afasta, sentando, sua respiração ofegante.

-Bom dia, papai. –Saphire responde com a voz vacilante.

-Está tudo bem, pequena?

-Sim, está. – Ela senta também, arrumando as roupas.

-Certo. O café já está na mesa, eu estou saindo. Nos veremos á noite.

-Certo papai, até mais tarde.

-Até mais tarde, querida. Ah, bom dia, Inoichi.

Saphire morde o lábio inferior para não rir da expressão de espanto do rapaz. Inoichi passa a mão pelos cabelos, atrapalhado, antes de responder, totalmente constrangido. –Bom dia, Shikamaru, como vai?

-Estou bem, obrigado. Até mais tarde e se agasalhem bem, se forem sair, está mais frio hoje. –Eles ouvem Shikamaru se afastar e Inoichi olha para Saphire que começa a rir, sem se controlar mais. –Isso foi muito constrangedor. Como ele sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Eu encontrei com Shion ontem quando fui pegar um lanche para você.

-Foi melhor assim.

-Pensei que estivesse gostando. –Havia um traço de magoa na voz dela e ele se inclina e a beija de leve. –Eu estava adorando, mas já disse que quando fizermos amor, será um momento especial.

-Pensei que estivéssemos dividindo um momento especial, pelo menos, pareceu especial para mim.

-E foi muito especial para mim também, linda. Mas ainda não é o momento para nós. –Saphire meneia a cabeça e se acomoda deitada embaixo das cobertas. Inoichi a encara durante alguns segundos e se levanta. –Me desculpe por isso, Saphire.

-Está tudo bem. –Na verdade não estava nada bem, ela estava desapontada por terem sido interrompidos.

-Você está zangada comigo?

-Não, estou zangada com meu pai. – Ele ri da resposta e o clima se torna mais descontraído. –Da próxima vez colocaremos um aviso na porta pedindo para não sermos interrompidos.

-Ótima idéia. – Ele caminha para a porta e para com a mão sobre a maçaneta. –Volte á dormir, eu voltarei mais tarde. – Ela concorda e ele sai.

Saphire tenta dormir, sem sucesso, seu corpo queimava pelo desejo insatisfeito. Queria que seu pai não tivesse interrompido os dois, mas, não adiantava ficar se lamentando. Ela estica o braço e pega o livro que estava lendo antes de dormir. Estava frio e ela ficaria na cama lendo, aquecida. Não pretendia levantar antes do almoço.

XXX

-Então, vocês já se encontraram. –Minato diz olhando para o amigo. Inoichi sorri, estavam no Prédio da Inteligência, tinha passado ali para ver a irmã, o avô e o Hokage. Agora aproveitava para conversar com o cunhado. Ele desvia a atenção dos papéis que tinha em mãos.

-Passamos a noite juntos. Eu fui até a casa dela ontem á noite e entrei em seu quarto pela janela. –Minato ri. –Fiz isso algumas vezes quando namorava sua irmã e nunca tive o azar de ser flagrado pelo seu pai.

-Na verdade, foi bom termos sidos interrompidos. Quero um momento especial, um lugar especial. Se estivéssemos em Suna eu a levaria ao Oásis Ino. –Ele se concentra em um parágrafo do relatório, de cenho franzido, não estava gostando do que lia.

-Soube que o lugar é maravilhoso. –Inoichi concorda. – Sim, seria perfeito. Principalmente porque Shikamaru não estaria por perto. Ela está tão linda. -Ambos riem e Inoichi volta á ler, quanto mais lia, menos gostava, aquilo teria que parar.

-Saphire se tornou uma das garotas mais lindas de Konoha. –Inoichi larga os papéis sobre a mesa de Minato, irritado. – Nara Shimao está passando dos limites.

-As pessoas ainda têm medo de Saphire, acham que irá amaldiçoá-las ou algo do gênero, também existe preconceito por ela ser filha de Shikamaru.-E tem aqueles que sentem medo de você. Mas Nara Shimao parece não se importar com nada disso.

-Ele a tratava muito mal, no passado.

-Pois isso mudou. –Inoichi olha pela janela, o vento forte jogava a água da chuva contra o vidro embaçado impedindo de ver qualquer coisa do lado de fora. – Deixe isso comigo, Shimao não irá atrapalhar meus planos. -Minato observa o amigo e cunhado. Inoichi estava diferente, maior, mais maduro. E perigoso, talvez mais do que o próprio pai.

-Posso cuidar disso, providenciar para que ele saia em missão. –Inoichi nega. –Ele tem que entender que deve ficar longe dela. Cuidarei dele. –Minato recolhe os papéis e os destrói rapidamente, aquele era um assunto entre ele e Inoichi, apenas. – Quer que continue com a vigilância?

-Enquanto eu estiver em Konoha não será necessário.

-Certo. – Minato anota algo em uma folha de papel. -É bom tê-lo de volta, sentimos muito a falta de vocês.

Inoichi senta em frente ao amigo, sua expressão e postura tinha mudado. Aquele era o futuro Kage de Suna. –Soube que tio Naruto quis te indicar para substituí-lo e você não aceitou. –Minato confirma. –Por que? Você seria um excelente Hokage.

-Tenho meus motivos.

-Pense bem, Minato, seria perfeito. Somos amigos, parentes, você teria o apoio incondicional de Suna, a aliança entre nossas vilas ficaria fortalecida. Juntos, comandaríamos a maior força ninja deste mundo.

-A aliança entre Suna e Konoha jamais deixará de existir, Inoichi.

-Por que não aceitou a indicação?

-Uma vez você me disse que a posição de Kage era um cargo político. Eu não gosto de política, não nasci para isso. Prefiro continuar no comando da ANBU, é a melhor forma de servir á minha vila.

-No momento precisamos mais de shinobis fortes e bem treinados do que de políticos. Acho que deveria pensar melhor. –Minato acena com a cabeça, não queria continuar com aquele assunto. Um raio ilumina o céu escuro, seguido pelo som alto de um trovão. –O que está acontecendo com o clima em Konoha? Estamos quase no verão, no entanto está parecendo inverno.

-Tem feito muito frio e chove durante dias seguidos. As chuvas já estragaram parte da colheita, os agricultores têm se queixado das perdas. E tem havido alagações na parte mais baixa da vila.

\- Precisam de ajuda? Sabem que podem contar com Suna.

-Não se preocupe, temos provisões suficientes para nossa manutenção. Sempre temos uma boa quantidade de alimentos reservada para o caso de ficarmos sitiados pelos inimigos. Na verdade, estamos mais preocupadas com essa calma aparente. Há meses que não ocorre nenhum ataque.

-Tio Sai também acha isso muito estranho e suspeito. Temos tomado cuidado dobrado. Nossa ANBU intensificou a busca por informações sobre os Uchihas, mas nenhuma pista foi encontrada.

-Temos feito o mesmo. O Setor de Inteligência tem trabalhado vinte e quatro horas por dia. Shikamaru e Kenko têm se revezado em plantões noturnos, contudo os gêmeos parecem ter desaparecido do mapa. Fico pensando se eles não estão mortos.

-Não acredito nisso. Eles ainda estão vivos, Minato e procurando alguma forma de pegarem os pergaminhos.

-Jamais colocarão as mãos naquilo. Estão muito bem guardados. E protegidos. Estou determinado á proteger meu pai de qualquer ação dos irmãos Uchiha. Eles jamais conseguirão se aproximar dos pergaminhos.

-Acho difícil que os gêmeos venham á atacar Konoha. Contudo, não podemos nos esquecer do perigo que Han representa. Ele também anda muito quieto.

-A Inteligência não perde nenhum passo de Han, nós o temos sob constante vigilância, até agora ele não fez nenhuma tentativa. Parece estar esperando por algo. E não estou falando dos pergaminhos.

-Meu pai tentou marcar um encontro com ele, sem sucesso. Ele sempre arruma um pretexto para não ir á Suna ou receber meu pai em Iwa. –Inoichi verifica as horas. –Vamos almoçar? Chihiro e Ayko já devem estar no Ichiraku nos aguardando. Ela disse que tem novidades para nós. Karura está com eles.

-Saphire irá almoçar conosco? –Inoichi nega. –Pretendo vê-la mais tarde.

-Certo, então vamos, suas irmãs já devem esta enlouquecendo o pobre Ayko. Vamos salvá-lo das temíveis ruivas Sabakus. –Ambos riem e partem em direção ao restaurante.

XXX

-Precisamos comemorar. –Chihiro sorri, concordando. Ela tinha acabado de contar sobre o pedido de casamento, sentada ao lado de Ayko.

– Vou organizar um jantar hoje á noite e convidaremos todos os nossos amigos. Será perfeito.

-Ótima idéia, Karura. Mas, antes quero que você avise nossos pais em Suna, eles ficarão chateados se forem os últimos á saberem.

-Farei isso, eles ficarão felizes com a novidade.

-Então, Inoichi será o único solteiro da família. –Inoichi dá de ombros e olha em volta, mais uma vez eles atraiam muita atenção. Desde que entraram no restaurante as pessoas olhavam para a mesa deles, sem disfarçarem. No passado isso não o incomodava, porém agora o aborrecia. Queria ter mais privacidade, passar despercebido, não ser tratado com tanta diferença. Queria ser igual aos outros. Sem perceber solta um suspiro que atrai a atenção dos demais. –Inoichi, você está bem? Me parece muito distraído.

-Inoichi, tente relaxar, estamos em férias. –Chihiro pede trocando um olhar com o irmão. Inoichi meneia a cabeça. –Sinto muito, a chuva está me irritando, não esperava encontrar esse tempo em Konoha.

Chihiro o encara durante alguns segundos e então desvia o olhar. Karura olha para os dois, havia algo mais ali, parecia que Chihiro e Inoichi dividiam algum segredo e ela odiava ser deixada de lado. Sua mãe tinha lhe contado que a relação entre Inoichi e o pai andava tensa e ela iria descobrir porque.

Inoichi observava a porta, indiferente á conversa na mesa. Estava concentrado na entrada de um grupo de shinobis, Nara Shimao estava entre eles, junto com Akimichi Tori e uma garota loira. Ele fica em pé.

-Aonde vai, Inoichi?

-Cumprimentar meus ex-alunos, já volto. – Ele se afasta sem esperar resposta e para ao lado da mesa onde o grupo tinha se acomodado. Tori é o primeiro á vê-lo e se levanta rapidamente. – Inoichi-sensei, não sabia que estava em Konoha. –Inoichi o olha sem sorrir e estende a mão. –É um prazer revê-lo, Tori, vejo que se tornou um chunnin, parabéns.

-Obrigado, Sensei, devo isso á você, foi graças ao seu treinamento que passei no exame. – O rapaz responde sorrindo e apertando a mão de Inoichi. Shimao também se levanta e estende a mão para Inoichi. – Como vai?

-Estou bem, obrigado.

-Sensei, Shimao também se tornou chunnin. – Tori explica ao ver que Inoichi não fez nenhum comentário sobre a nova patente do amigo. –Eu vi. –Inoichi responde simplesmente. –Fico feliz por ambos.

-Ficará muito tempo em Konoha desta vez? – Shimao pergunta olhando Inoichi direto nos olhos. –Por que quer saber?

-Apenas curiosidade. –Shimao dá de ombros. – Ficarei por mais tempo, desta vez. Tenho interesses pessoais em Konoha, como você sabe, família, amigos. E nossas vilas são aliadas fortes. Sempre fomos muito bem recebidos aqui.

A jovem loira também levanta. –Olá, eu sou Yamanaka Aricia e faço parte do time de Shimao e Tori.

-Olá. –Inoichi responde ignorando a mão estendida da garota, sua atenção ainda estava em Shimao, analisava o ex-aluno com cuidado. Shimao tinha crescido, mas não era tão alto ou forte quanto o Sabaku, não seria páreo.

Aricia fica constrangida com a falta de interesse do rapaz e volta á se sentar, enquanto Inoichi se despede do trio. –Shimao, Tori, nos veremos por aí.

-Com certeza, Inoichi. –Shimao responde e Inoichi segue sem olhar para trás, pelo jeito teria problemas com Shimao, mas resolveria quando chegasse o momento.

XXX

Saphire se olha no espelho, analisando sua aparência, trajava um vestido vermelho, curto de mangas longas. O decote em "V" deixava os ombros e parte dos seios a mostra. Tinha colocado botas de cano curto e meias finas pretas com borboletas bordadas na panturrilha esquerda. Lápis preto, máscaras para cílios e sombra marrom nas pálpebras, e nos lábios vermelhos aplicara apenas brilho. Os cabelos soltos desciam pelas suas costas em cachos que balançavam á qualquer movimento. Se sentia linda, esperava que Inoichi também pensasse assim.

Recebera uma mensagem dele convidando-a para jantarem na casa de Karura. O convite incluía sua madrasta e seu pai, contudo Shikamaru estaria de plantão aquela noite e Shion não queria expor o pequeno Alexer ao frio.

Ela dá mais uma volta em frente ao espelho. A saia rodada sobe um pouco revelando boa parte de suas coxas e ela sorri satisfeita. Shion tinha ajudado á se arrumar, dera sugestões e aplicara a maquiagem. Saphire estava satisfeita com o resultado. Vê o reflexo da cama atrás dela e sente sua nuca se arrepiar e seu coração disparar, ao se lembrar dos momentos passado com Inoichi ali, naquela manhã, se seu pai não os tivesse interrompidos, eles teriam feito amor.

O som da campainha a distraí de seus pensamentos. Saphire veste o pesado casaco, que cobre todo o seu corpo até os pés, aquilo a protegeria do frio, e desce as escadas rapidamente, chegando á porta ela para com a mão na maçaneta e respira fundo, tentando acalmar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, antes de abrir.

Inoichi aguardava em frente á porta da casa de Shikamaru, estava ansioso para ver a jovem morena. Tinha ficado ocupado durante todo o dia, porém não deixara de pensar nela e nos momentos que haviam dividido naquela manhã, se Shikamaru não os tivesse interrompido teria feito amor com a jovem que o seduzia e cativava.

A porta se abre e Saphire surge. Ele fica levemente decepcionado ao vê-la com aquela roupa que cobria todo o seu corpo, mas sorri disfarçando. –Boa noite, Saphire. – A voz grave e sexy e o sorriso deixam as pernas da jovem bambas. –Olá, Inoichi, boa noite. Entre. –Ele nega sem desviar o olhar do rosto dela. –Já estamos atrasados. Seu pai e Shion já estão prontos?

-Eles não irão, papai ainda está no trabalho e Shion não quer tirar Alexer de casa com esse frio. –O sorriso de Inoichi aumenta, tinha planos para aquela noite e seria mais fácil colocá-los em prática sem a presença de Shikamaru.

-Então vamos? – A garota sai e fecha a porta atrás de si, guardando a chave no bolso do casaco. Inoichi segura em seu braço e prende de encontro a parede. Ela o olha sem entender. –Aconteceu algo?

– Preciso beijá-la. – Ele pressiona a boca contra a dela, movendo a língua de encontro aos lábios femininos. Vários minutos se passam, até ele se afastar, sorrindo. – Agora podemos ir. –Inoichi passa o braço por seus ombros e a aperta de encontro ao próprio corpo e apesar do frio Saphire sente o calor subindo por seu corpo e se concentrando em sua intimidade.

Os outros convidados já estávamos acomodados na sala da casa de Karura quando eles chegam. Saphire sorri feliz ao ver os amigos, sentia-se á vontade na presença de todos que se encontravam ali.

Inoichi ajuda Saphire á despir o pesado casaco e prende a respiração ao vê-la. O vestido curto revelava as pernas bem torneadas da jovem. Não havia nada de inocente nas roupas da garota. Sedução, essa era a palavra que definia a aparência de Saphire. O decote valorizava a forma dos seios e despertava o desejo do rapaz. Tinha que fazer amor com ela naquela noite, não suportaria esperar mais.

Saphire o olhava, ciente do olhar carregado de desejo de Inoichi. –Está tudo bem, Inoichi?

-Esta tudo ótimo, Saphire, você está deslumbrante. –Eles se encaram e seus olhos refletiam a certeza de que aquela seria uma noite especial, estavam cientes do desejo que um sentia pelo outro. Eles se queriam e nada os impediria de satisfazerem o desejo que os queimava.

-Saphire, Inoichi, estávamos esperando apenas por vocês para servir o jantar, venham. –Karura chama quebrando a cumplicidade aquele instante. Saphire coloca a mão sobre o braço estendido do rapaz e eles seguem até a sala de jantar, onde a mesa já estava colocada. Inoichi puxa uma cadeira para ela e senta ao seu lado.

Sapeca, Saphire descansa a mão sobre a coxa dele e, discretamente, massageia o local. Ela sente os músculos da perna masculina se contraírem e sorri, satisfeita por saber que excitava o jovem.

Inoichi sente a mão de Saphire acariciado sua coxa e prende a respiração por alguns segundos. Aquilo o deixava excitado e logo seu membro se encontrava ereto, apertado contra o tecido da calça. Saphire também percebe e sem pudor, coloca a mão sobre seu membro, apertando-o de leve. Ele coloca a mão sobre a dela, pressionando um pouco mais. Aquela brincadeira era excitante, e ambos estavam indiferentes á conversa á sua volta.

Inoichi encosta os lábios de encontro á orelha dela. – Pretendo fazer muitas coisas com você, mas tarde, aguarde.

Ela sorri e retira a mão. Alheios ao que se passava entre o casal, os amigos conversavam e riam, falando sobre o casamento de Chihiro, que se realizaria em Suna. Ela comentava sobre a possibilidade dos amigos irem ao evento.

-Não pretendo perder o casamento do meu filho. –Hinata avisa, decidida e Neji leva sua mão aos lábios. –Daremos um jeito, querida.

\- Todos nós tentaremos ir, Chihiro. –Naruto assegura, deixando a garota muito feliz.

-Vocês passarão a lua de mel aqui? –Ayko nega. –Nós iremos á Ilha Mikazuki, no País da Lua, ficaremos quinze dias lá.

-Que idéia maravilhosa, o lugar é muito romântico. Eu e Naruto já estivemos lá diversas vezes. –Sakura acaricia o braço do marido sobre a mesa

-Sim, é um dos lugares mais belos que já visitamos. – Minato acrescenta. –Eu e Karura já estivemos lá, também.

-Isso foi antes de eu engravidar. Tivemos que levar um grupo da ANBU, mas assim mesmo foi perfeito.

O grupo passa a falar sobre viagens e lugares que haviam visitado, rindo ao se lembrarem de passagens engraçadas. Saphire apenas ouve sem poder participar da conversa, não conhecia nenhum dos lugares dos quais eles falavam. A única vez que saíra de Konoha fora quando Aysha a sequestrara, anos atrás. Ela fita seu prato em silêncio, enquanto os outros continuavam o assunto.

Inoichi percebe que Saphire empurrava a comida de um lado para o outro no prato, ela tinha deixado de sorrir e sua expressão havia se tornado triste, melancólica. –Está tudo bem? – A pergunta sai em um sussurro audível apenas para ela e Saphire confirma, sem olhar para ele, deixando-o intrigado. Algo havia deixado a garota chateada.

A sobremesa é servida e Saphire come uma pequena porção, sem sentir o gosto, ainda deprimida. Inoichi tenta incluí-la na conversa, mas a garota respondia através de monossílabos, deixando-o preocupado.

Todos se levantam e voltam para a sala de estar. Saphire se dirige á uma das portas janelas fechadas e olha para a rua, através do vidro fechado. Inoichi se aproxima e coloca a mão em sua cintura. –Por que não me conta o que a deixou triste?

Saphire dá de ombros, tentando demonstrar indiferença e continua olhando para a rua. –Sabia que eu nunca vi o mar? Não tenho idéia de como é uma praia, nunca andei em um trem ou em um barco. Nunca verei o deserto. -Ela solta um pequeno suspiro. -Queria ser como as outras pessoas.

Inoichi percebe que a conversa sobre viagens tinha deprimido a garota. Ele a puxa de encontro ao seu peito, alisando suas costas. –Eu a levarei para conhecer a praia e ver o mar. E a levarei para conhecer o deserto, em meu país. - Ele promete e ela sorri sem alegria, afastando-se. –Sabe que não posso sair de Konoha, nunca verei nada além das muralhas que cercam a vila.

-Darei um jeito, confie em mim. – Ele a beija na testa. –Apenas confie em mim. –Ela concorda e eles se juntam ao resto do grupo. Inoichi sai da sala, sob o pretexto de ir ao banheiro e rapidamente faz dois clones que partem em direção á casa dele.

A noite transcorre calmamente e já eram mais de onze horas quando os convidados começam á se despedir. Ayko e Chihiro iriam para a casa dos pais dele e Inoichi pega o casaco de Saphire. –Nós já vamos também. Até amanhã, Karura, Minato.

-Tomem cuidado nas ruas. – Inoichi concorda e sai junto com a morena. Saphire aguarda, duvidava que ele a levasse para a sua casa e estava ansiosa para descobrir o que ele havia planejado. Inoichi sorri e passa o braço pelos ombros dela. –Vamos para minha casa. – As palavras eram simples, mas carregadas de promessas. Aquela seria uma noite especial. Ele tinha voltado á Konoha e ela iria cumprir o que prometera. "Quando você voltar..."

A luz da sala estava acesa dando as boas vindas á casa de Inoichi. Saphire entra e o rapaz rapidamente retira o seu casaco, pendurando-o em um cabide perto da porta, depois prende a mão dela com a sua, puxando-a em direção ás escadas. Ela o segue em expectativa.

Ambos param diante de uma porta fechada e Inoichi leva a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-a e então abre a porta, revelando seu quarto, já preparado para aquela noite. A lareira se encontrava acesa, aquecendo e iluminando o quarto com suas labaredas. Havia velas espalhadas pelo aposento e a cama se encontrava arrumada com um imenso edredom encima. Sobre o criado-mudo uma bandeja com frutas havia sido colocada pelos clones que vieram preparar o aposento para aquela noite. Saphire ameaça entrar, contudo Inoichi á detém olhando-a sério. –Antes de você entrar, quero que tenha certeza do que fará, se entrar neste quarto, não a deixarei sair até amanhã. É sua última chance de desistir, quero que tenha a certeza de que não irá se arrepender.

Saphire sorri e beija os lábios do rapaz antes de entrar no quarto dele, decidida. Para próxima á cama, tira os sapatos, sentindo a maciez do espesso tapete através das meias finas e se vira para olhar para ele, que havia ficado parado na porta. –Há um ano que espero por isso, Inoichi, nada nem ninguém me faria desistir. –Ele sorri e entra, fechando a porta atrás de si. Á passos largos ele chega perto dela e a abraça. –Seria difícil deixá-la partir, mas eu o faria se você não me quisesse mais. – Ele a beija, exigente, sua língua invadindo a boca feminina, apertando-a de encontro seu corpo de forma que Saphire pudesse perceber toda a sua excitação.

Ela desliza as mãos por baixo da camisa que ele usava, sentindo os músculos das costas, deslizando as unhas pela pele clara do rapaz, o arranhando de leve. Inoichi cola a boca ao pescoço dela e morde de leve, passando a língua no local em seguida. Com dedos hábeis encontra o zíper do vestido e o abre, depois puxa a peça para baixo que desliza até cair no chão, deixando-a apenas com as roupas íntimas. Ele se afasta para admirar a beleza dela. Saphire usava um sutiã rendado preto, calcinha combinando e a meia calça, sobre a coxa direita havia mais duas borboletas bordadas.

Saphire entreabre os lábios, ciente do exame apurado feito pelo rapaz. Não se sentia constrangida, aquilo não era errado. Eles se desejavam.

-Céus, você é tão linda. – A voz carregada de desejo nem parecia humana e faz Saphire estremecer. Ela leva a mão ás costas e abre o sutiã, soltando-o no chão sobre o vestido. Agora nua da cintura para cima, aguarda. Inoichi a levanta nos braços e a deposita sobre a cama. –Eu farei amor com você, e nada me deterá, nem agora, nem nunca.

-Você será o primeiro, Inoichi, como eu prometi.

-Você também me prometeu que serei o único, lembra-se? –Havia insegurança na voz dele e ela sorri. –Assim será. –Não havia dúvidas ou incerteza nas palavras dela. Inoichi seria o único em sua vida.

Ele despe a camisa e calça e ela estica os braços para ele. Rapidamente, Inoichi deita ao lado dela, puxando-a para bem perto. Queria fazer tudo lentamente, com calma, amá-la com cuidado, pois seria a primeira vez dela. A primeira vez deles.

Inoichi a beija, vagarosamente, sentindo o sabor de sua boca. –Morango. –Ele sussurra de encontro aos lábios femininos e ela sorri. –Você adora morangos.

-Principalmente quando o sabor vem de você. – Ele responde e volta á beijá-la, enquanto suas mãos desciam até os seios, brincando com os mamilos, puxando e apertando, deixando-os intumescidos. Ele continuava a beijá-la com carinho. Queria deixá-la á vontade.

Saphire se move de encontro ao corpo dele e o toca com intimidade, passando os dedos pelo membro dele, por cima do tecido da cueca. Inoichi tenta se afastar, queria dar o máximo de prazer á ela, contudo se Saphire continuasse acariciando-o não conseguiria se conter muito.

-Saphire, espere. –Ele pede em um sussurro e ela sorri, divertida. –Esperei por um ano, acho que já foi tempo suficiente. – Com um movimento rápido ela monta sobre o corpo dele, movendo-se, roçando a intimidade dela no sexo dele. Inoichi aperta os braços dela, tentando segurá-la. Saphire joga os cabelos para trás e ri, sabia que ele estava chegando ao limite. Ela se afasta alguns centímetros e segura a cueca dele, puxando e expondo o pênis, já completamente ereto.

-Saphire, suave, por favor.

-Está tudo, bem, Inoichi-dono, não irei machucá-lo. – Havia divertimento e malicia nas palavras dela e deixa Inoichi surpreso. Não esperava que ela tomasse iniciativas como aquela. Saphire deslizava os dedos por toda a extensão do membro dele, apertando a base e subindo,acariciando a glande com a ponta do polegar. Ele geme e ela volta a se esfregar nele.

-Céus, assim eu não vou conseguir me controlar muito. – Ele desabafa, já no limite.

-Então não se controle. – Ela sussurra em resposta e beija o pescoço do rapaz, sem parar de acariciá-lo. Queria conhecer o corpo dele, explorar. A voz dela parecia veludo, excitando-o ainda mais. Ele segura a mão dela, fazendo-a parar. –Eu preciso, ou irei machucá-la.

-Sei que você jamais me machucaria. – Ela se afasta, levando a cueca dele mais para baixo. Queria vê-lo, ver o que fazia com ele. Inoichi solta os braços dela e a deixa despi-lo, sem pudor. Logo a peça de roupa está jogada ao lado da cama e ele completamente nu. –Você é lindo, Inoichi. – Sua mão desliza pelas coxas dele, tocando novamente o sexo do rapaz. Inoichi a empurra de encontro a cama e a encara. -Agora é a minha vez. –Rapidamente ele remove o resto de suas roupas. Queria muito ver e tocar o corpo dela sem nada atrapalhando. –Quero tomá-la, torná-la minha. – A boca dele desce de encontro aos seios dela, desta vez ele não é gentil, ele morde um dos seios, enquanto acariciava o outro, apertando e puxando o mamilo, arrancando gemidos da garota, fazendo-a se contorcer em expectativa.

-Eu já sou sua, Inoichi, sempre fui. –As palavras saem entrecortadas, sua respiração ofegante. Ela mergulha as mãos entre os fios dourados, puxando-o ainda mais para perto e se agarra á ele. Ele lambe seu seio, passando a língua quente pela pele dela, provocando sensações de desejo que ecoavam entre as pernas de Saphire. Com cada lambida, o latejar crescente se intensificava. Inoichi passa para o outro seio, onde faz o mesmo, acariciando o primeiro com os dedos.

–Eu também sou seu, Saphire, sempre serei, não importa o tempo ou a distância. – Ele murmura de encontro ao seio dela, sua respiração quente provocando mais ondas de desejo. Saphire sentia sua intimidade latejar cada vez mais, exigindo satisfação. Ele solta seus seios e se abaixa, deslizando a boca pelo corpo dela, até chegar a barriga, alcançando suas coxas, descendo pelas pernas. Saphire não raciocinava mais, apenas sentia. A boca dele agora se movia para cima, para a parte interna de suas coxas, gentilmente afastando suas pernas, ele desliza dois dedos para dentro de sua intimidade úmida.

-Inoichi... – Ela suspira e ergue o corpo e aquele era todo o incentivo de que Inoichi precisava, ele volta a se apossar de sua boca, abafando-lhe os gemidos, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com seu interior, entrando e saindo.

Inoichi continuou mergulhando a mão em sua umidade e usando-a para deixá-la sem conseguir articular uma palavra sequer, não havia lugar para pensamentos, nem arrependimentos, apenas êxtase e prazer absolutos. Ela abre os olhos e o olha. Os olhos azuis estavam escurecidos pelo desejo e sua respiração pesada. Ela desliza as mãos pelas nádegas dele, apertando, sentindo a rigidez dos músculos. - Inoichi, quero ser sua, me possua, agora. – Aquelas palavras fazem que o rapaz perdesse o pouco de controle que ainda possuía e ele se acomoda sobre ela, entre suas pernas, queria ter mais tempo, prepará-la melhor, mas as caricias ousadas da menina tinham minado a decisão de ser cuidadoso, ele queria e precisava tomá-la da forma mais primitiva que poderia existir ente um homem e uma mulher.

Saphire passa as pernas pela cintura dele, incentivando-o, puxando-o para mais perto. –Saphire. – O nome sai em um gemido tenso e sem aviso ele a penetra com força, movendo-se, forçando a passagem de seu membro dentro do corpo virgem de Saphire. Ao longe ele ouve um gemido de dor e sente o corpo dela se retesar sob o dele.

Saphire sente uma dor aguda no centro de seu corpo e fica imóvel, temia se mexer e sentir mais dor. Ela fecha os olhos e se segura para não pedir que ele pare. A dor intensa aumentava com as estocadas fundas. Inoichi tinha consciência de que estava sendo muito bruto, mas não conseguia se conter. Seus movimentos não eram gentis, ele queria, precisava possuí-la, provar á ambos que ela lhe pertencia.

-Saphire, por favor, me perdoe. –Ele pede com a respiração ofegante. Saphire se move devagar, a dor diminuindo. Um calor intenso percorre seu corpo. Os músculos de Inoichi se moviam sob seus dedos e ela o acaricia, tocando-o. Ele a olha pensando que veria dor e medo em seus olhos, porém ela sorria, para alivio e alegria dele.

-Isso é maravilhoso, Inoichi. – Ela sussurra de encontro ao ouvido dele, incentivando-o. Ele continua se movendo, sentindo a virgindade dela cedendo e aceitando seu corpo, as estocadas ficando cada vez rápidas. Saphire afunda o rosto no peito dele, suspirando.

-Olhe para mim, quero ver seu rosto enquanto a torno minha. –Saphire obedece, seus olhos brilhavam e seu rosto refletia todo o prazer que sentia naquele momento. O corpo todo dela estremece em espasmos e ela geme alto, agarrando-se á ele. Suas pernas tremem e ela arqueia o corpo, gozando. Inoichi goza em seguida, se derramando dentro dela. Sentia-se vivo, como nunca se sentira antes. Já fizera sexo com outras garotas, mas nada se comparava ao que havia compartilhado com Saphire.

Eles se aconchegam, enrolados nos lençóis, seus corpos ainda vibrando pela intensidade do prazer compartilhado. Inoichi acariciava a garota preguiçosamente e Saphire sente o sono chegar, dormindo abraçada á Inoichi.

Quando ela acorda, percebe duas coisas, estava coberta pelo edredom e sozinha na cama. Ela senta á procura de Inoichi e encontra o rapaz agachado em frente á grande lareira, atiçando o fogo. Mesmo de costas, era possível notar que ele estava tenso e isso a preocupa. –Inoichi. –Chama delicadamente.

-Shion mandou roupas para você. Assim que estiver pronta, eu a levarei para sua casa. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar. –Inoichi fala sem se voltar. Ele usava apenas calças, e sua pele brilhava com a luz da lareira.

-Do que está falando? –Ele não se move e ela se irrita, levantando da cama. Sente uma fisgada no baixo ventre e solta um gemido de dor. Ele fica em pé, seu rosto escondido pelas sombras. – É disso que estou falando, eu te machuquei, sinto muito.

-De onde tirou essa idéia? Eu não vou embora até que você me explique porque acha que me machucou.

Ele avança até a cama e empurra o edredom para o lado, revelando uma mancha de sangue no lençol. –Veja por si mesma, Saphire. Eu te machuquei. – A voz some e ele lhe dá as costas. – Tem toalhas limpas no banheiro, tome banho e se vista, eu a levarei embora.

-Pare de dizer bobagens e olhe para mim, agora. –Ele a olha, cruzando os braços e ela se aproxima, ignorando a dor leve que sentia entre suas pernas. Coloca a mão sobre o peito dele, encarando-o. –Inoichi, você não me machucou, o que aconteceu entre nós foi maravilhoso. Eu amei cada momento, cada segundo. Não estrague tudo dizendo essa bobagem.

-Mas, Saphire, você sentiu dor, eu sei, fui muito bruto. –Ele aponta a mancha de sangue. – E você sangrou.

-Inoichi, um pequeno sangramento não é incomum, você não foi bruto. –Ele a olha cético. –Tudo bem, talvez um pouco, mas só porque eu te provoquei. Mas tudo foi tão incrível. Você foi incrível.

-Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Que eu não a machuquei? –Ela sorri e o abraça pela cintura, beijando-o levemente. – Sim, tenho, agora vou aceitar sua oferta de tomar banho e depois vamos mudar a roupa de cama, a última coisa de que precisamos é das suas irmãs vendo isso. – Ele a beija, um beijo profundo, lento, apaixonado. – Deixa que eu cuide da cama, vá para o banho.

-Sozinha? Nem pensar, você vem comigo. – Ela segura a mão dele e o puxa para o banheiro, acendendo a luz e entrando. Para sua surpresa ela encontra a banheira cheia de água quente que desprendia aroma de ervas. –Eu a enchi para você. Imaginei que gostaria de um banho de imersão, depois do que aconteceu.

-Depois da experiência maravilhosa que compartilhamos, você quer dizer? –Ela entra na banheira e senta, sentindo sua intimidade arder, mas era um preço pequeno diante do prazer que sentira. Inoichi continuava parado na porta e Saphire se afasta um pouco deixando um lugar para ele. –Venha, a água está deliciosa.

Inoichi se despe e entra na banheira, se acomodando atrás dela, depois a puxa de encontro ao peito. –Então, deixe-me cuidar de você, afinal, agora você é minha. –Ele estava mais relaxado e sorria, Saphire sorri, feliz pelas palavras, mas quando ele passa a mão entre suas pernas, deixa escapar um gemido de dor.

-Você está bem mesmo? Posso chamar tia Sakura para te ver. –Havia preocupação na voz do rapaz e Saphire se vira de frente para ele, dando-lhe um longo beijo. –Eu estou ótima, não se atreva á chamar ninguém aqui.

\- Você tem razão, foi maravilhoso fazer amor com você. –Inoichi a aperta de encontro ao seu corpo. Ela se deixa abraçar, sentia-se melhor agora, a dor no corpo estava sumindo. Inoichi acaricia os ombros dela e beija seu pescoço, as mãos descendo em direção aos seios que ele acaricia suavemente. O contato dispara uma resposta imediata, fazendo os bicos de seus seios intumescerem. Inoichi passa os polegares sobre eles, em movimentos circulares e Saphire fecha os olhos, saboreando os carinhos. Agora as mãos dele descem, ele toca sua intimidade com cuidado. –Ainda dói? – Ela nega e Inoichi continua a exploração. Saphire solta um gemido baixo, parecido com um lamento, ela entreabre as pernas, dando mais espaço para mão dele.

-Gosta disso? – Ela acena com a cabeça, concordando e ele prossegue, agora mais atrevido, seus dedos movendo-se. – E disso?

-Sim. – Apenas um murmúrio e ele pressiona o local mais um pouco. Ela ofega, respirando fundo, gemendo, suas coxas se afastam mais um pouco. –Inoichi, isso é... é... –Saphire não encontra palavras para descrever o que as caricias dele provocavam em seu corpo.

-Tudo bem, não precisa dizer nada, apenas sinta. –Ele sussurra de encontro ao seu ouvido, enquanto continuava movendo seus dedos. Saphire coloca sua mão sobre a dele, apertando-a e geme, seu corpo se movendo para cima, jogando água para fora da banheira. Inoichi continua acariciando e Saphire grita seu nome, em êxtase. Ela aperta as coxas dele e estremece. Inoichi a segura, esperando-a se acalmar. –Inoichi, foi incrível.

-Eu estava te devendo. – Ele responde e ela ri. –Pois pode pagar suas dividas sempre que quiser, só me avise, para que eu tire um pouco de água da banheira antes. – Ele sai da banheira, se enxuga e pega uma grande toalha para ela. Logo Saphire se junta á ele.

Eles se dirigem ao quarto. Inoichi pega roupas de cama limpas no armário e rapidamente arruma tudo. Saphire nota uma pequena tatuagem no ombro dele. -Essa tatuagem é nova, quando a fez?

-Há alguns meses. -Ele abre uma gaveta no criado-mudo e retira uma pequena caixinha embrulhada para presente. –Fiz para combinar com isto. – Ele lhe entrega o embrulho. –Abra, é seu. –Saphire pega o pacote, curiosa e desfaz o embrulho, abrindo. Dentro ela encontra uma corrente de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de uma flor azul em forma de estrela, idêntica á tatuagem. Infinito Azul.

-Inoichi, é lindo, obrigada.

-Mandei fazer para você, queria que a cor da pedra fosse igual aos seus olhos. Deixe-me colocar. –Ela se vira e ele prende a corrente em torno do seu pescoço, o pingente se aloja entre os seios dela.

-Ficou perfeito. – Ele toca o pingente que repousava sobre a pele morena da garota. –Vai usar?

-O tempo todo. – Um beijo sela aquele momento. Saphire se deita, estendendo a mão para ele. –Venha, deite-se comigo. – Ele se acomoda ao lado dela, cobrindo á ambos com o edredom e puxando-a para bem perto, até estarem colados. –Posso dormir aqui, Inoichi-Kōkei-sha(1)?

Ele estranha ao ouvir seu título dos lábios dela, Kôkei-sha, sucessor, herdeiro. Há seis meses o conselho de Suna decidiu que o futuro Kage deveria ser chamado assim, de Kôkei-sha. –Minha irmã lhe contou sobre isso?

-Sim, ela me disse que você assumiu várias responsabilidades em Suna e que o conselho lhe deu esse título. Inoichi-kôkei-sha.

Ele a encara, afastando os cabelos do rosto dela. –Me prometa uma coisa, que você nunca, jamais me chamará por esse ou por qualquer outro título, por favor.

-Por que?

-Porque o que existe entre nós é mais importante que qualquer cargo que eu possua ou venha a possuir, eu não quero ser tratado com formalidade por você.

-Se é importante para você, eu prometo. – Ela responde com doçura e ele a beija, profundamente, suas mãos correm pelo corpo dela, se demorando em seus quadris. –Como se sente?

-Estou bem, por que?

-Porque quero fazer amor com você novamente, mas desta vez serei cuidadoso. –Ela se levanta e monta sobre ele, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Inoichi. –Não quero que seja cuidadoso, não sou feita de cristal, eu quero fazer amor com você do mesmo jeito de antes. – Ela termina de falar e o beija, passando a língua pelos lábios carnudos. Ele a prende pela cintura. –Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha jovem. –Eles se beijam e voltam á se amar.

XXX

-Pare com isso, não faça isso, Aysha, por favor. – Inoichi acorda com os gritos de Saphire. A garota se revirava na cama, ainda dormindo, estava claro que ela estava tendo um pesadelo, de novo.

Há uma semana que isso se repetia. Normalmente ela acordava, nervosa e apavorada. Contudo, agora parecia estar piorando. Inoichi a chacoalha com cuidado, chamando-a e espera que desperte.

Saphire abre os olhos assustada e olha á sua volta como se procurasse algo ou alguém. Ela senta na cama e Inoichi a abraça. –Está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo.

-Pareceu tão real. – Ela sussurra com o rosto afundado no peito do rapaz. Seu corpo estava molhado de suor e sua respiração era ofegante. –Venha, vamos tomar um banho e depois eu lhe preparo um chá. -Ela sai da cama em direção ao banheiro e Inoichi a segue, preocupado. Ele para na porta do banheiro e aguarda Saphire sair do box.

-Vou embora. – A declaração o confunde. Por que Saphire queria ir embora? Fazia dez dias que ela dormia na casa dele todas as noites. Ele a segura pelos braços. –Por que quer ir embora?

-Não lhe parece óbvio? Não quero incomodar você com pesadelos todas as noites. – Ela responde enquanto pegava suas coisas que se encontravam no quarto. Havia roupas, uniformes, livros, calçados. Há dez dias que ela praticamente morava com ele, ali.

-Meu bem, se acalme. – Ele pede com carinho e a puxa para se sentarem na cama. Ela solta um suspiro e encosta a cabeça no peito dele. –Me deixe ajudá-la, Saphire, me conte o seu pesadelo.

Saphire fica incerta, deveria contar para ele? Inoichi aguarda sem pressioná-la e depois de vários minutos, ela começa a falar. -É horrível, Aysha aparece e ameaça a vida de Alexer. – E a sua, ela completa mentalmente. – Ela grita e ri descontrola, diz que irá matar meu irmão. Corre com ele nos braços e por mais que eu me esforce, nunca consigo alcançá-la.

Ele apenas concorda, sentia que havia mais, Saphire não estava lhe contando tudo, ela omitia algo. –Não tem mais nada? – Ela enrijece o corpo, tensa e nervosa. –Me conte, quero ajudar.

Saphire começa a chorar, sem se conter e ele espera. –Aysha diz que irá destruir todos que eu amo. Os fará sofrer e matará um por um, sem piedade. Diz que eu nunca serei feliz. Ela pega uma kunai e abre o corpo de Alexer, arranca o coração dele com as mãos. E o devora. Eu não consigo evitar, não consigo fazer absolutamente nada para salvar meu irmão. –Ela se afasta de Inoichi e ele vê uma grande dor nos olhos dela.

Inoichi se assusta e entende o desespero de Saphire. O que ela descrevera era um ritual satânico. Durante anos Saphire tinha sido acusado de realizá-los e muitos em Konoha acreditavam que ela matava animais e bebia os eu sangue. Uma mentira que Aysha tinha espalhado pela Vila da Folha.

-Querida, Aysha está morta, ela não pode fazer nada. – Saphire nega com a cabeça e se levanta, abraçando o próprio corpo, ela anda pelo quarto. -Você não entendeu, Inoichi? Não vê o que vai de fato acontecer?

-Saphire... – Ele começa e é interrompido. - Depois que Aysha mata Alexer, se transforma em mim. Era eu quem estava fazendo aquilo. –A voz dela se torna um murmúrio doloroso. - Aysha vai me usar para fazer isso. Ela vai tomar meu corpo e me usar para matar Alexer. E todos as pessoas que amo. Ninguém está seguro, ninguém.

Inoichi a olha surpreso, entendia o medo e o desespero de Saphire. Ela já sofrera duas possessões, pelo que sabiam, talvez tivessem sido mais, por isso ela estava apavorada com a possibilidade disso vir a acontecer. – Saphire, alguma vez Aysha tentou falar com você? – A garota nega. – Alguma vez você a viu? – Ela nega novamente e Inoichi se aproxima, segurando-a pelos braços. – Meu bem, isso não irá acontecer. Até hoje você nunca machucou ninguém, não acredito que irá ferir seu próprio irmão.

-Mas esses pesadelos...

-São apenas pesadelos, mais nada. Acontecia o mesmo com meu pai. Sonhos são apenas sonhos. Você está projetando seus receios. Quando foi que isso começou?

-Depois do nascimento de Alexer.

-Você teme ser como Aysha, de machucar Alexer como ela te machucava. É por isso que está tendo esses pesadelos. Mas você não é como ela, nunca será, já lhe disso isso uma vez. Você jamais machucará Alexer. Ou qualquer uma das pessoas que ama. Confie em você.

-Temo ser perigosa, Inoichi.

-Você é muita perigosa, mas não da forma que pensa. – Havia malícia na voz do rapaz e ela sorri, relaxando.

-Agora, volte á deitar, vou preparar um chá, depois lhe farei uma massagem. O que me diz? –Ela concorda e se aconchega á cama, enquanto Inoichi desce para preparar um chá.

Ele acorda algumas horas depois. Saphire estava aninhada entre seus braços, dormindo tranqüila, não tinha tido mais pesadelos. Ele acaricia os cabelos dela, apreciando o calor e o aroma que se desprendia de seu corpo. Ele senta na cama, pensativo. Logo teria que voltar para Suna deixando Saphire e aquilo o estava incomodando muito. Deixá-la seria doloroso e difícil. Sentiria falta dela, de fazer amor com ela. As noites que passavam juntos eram ardentes, cheias de prazer e satisfação.

Tinham se tornado mais que amantes naqueles poucos dias, eram amigos, namorados, cúmplices, trocavam confidências, sonhos, frustrações. Ela tinha lhe dito como se sentia uma prisioneira em Konoha, que gostaria de sair da vila e explorar o mundo. Ele confessara o desejo de ser dono de seu próprio destino, poder tomar decisões sobre sua vida. Havia contado as mudanças que pretendia implantar em Suna. Eles tinham muito em comum.

Os dias com Saphire o fizera ver o quanto ela era madura, muito mais madura do que as garotas de sua idade. Ela valorizava a vida que possuía, a felicidade de encontrar o pai, ganhar uma madrasta e um irmão.

Inoichi sorri ao pensar que havia passado pouquíssimo tempo com a família. Seu avô já tinha cobrado sua presença, assim como Karura, contudo ele queria aproveitar a companhia da jovem morena, seria duro se despedir dela e partir, sabendo que ficariam mais um ano sem se verem.

O pior era pensar que a deixaria ali, junto com Nara Shimao. O rapaz moreno parecia estar sempre por perto, todo sorrisos e gentilezas. Adoraria arrancar aquele sorriso do rosto do rapaz. Se estivessem em Suna, ele já a teria pedido em namoro e eles assumiriam um relacionamento formal. Adoraria apresentá-la á sua família com sua namorada, e não apenas como alguém com quem passava as férias, ela era muito mais do que isso. Muito mais.

Um trovão interrompe os pensamentos de Inoichi. Até quando aquele mal tempo persistiria? A situação em Konoha estava se complicando, uma barreira tinha estourado e a água invadira várias plantações, destruindo lavouras e matado rebanhos de animais. Logo o Hokage teria que declarar estado de calamidade.

Soltando um suspiro, Inoichi se levanta e entra no banheiro, saindo vinte minutos depois já vestido e desce em direção á cozinha para preparar o café. Pretendia tomar café no quarto, junto com Saphire.

Saphire acorda e senta na cama, assustada. Ela procura por Inoichi, não o encontrando em nenhum lugar do quarto. Cruza as pernas e se encosta á cabeceira da cama. Se lembrava bem do pesadelo que tivera. Vira Aysha matando seu irmão e depois Inoichi. Fora assustador e a fizera perceber a profundidade de seus sentimentos pelo ninja. Sentiria tanto a falta dele. Não queria nem pensar no momento da despedida, não queria pensar em vê-lo partir. Seria doloroso.

Seus pensamentos voam para a primeira vez que tinham feito amor, Inoichi ficara preocupado achando que a machucara muito, contudo tinha sido uma experiência fantástica que eles repetiram várias vezes. Ele a tratava com carinho, atenção, cuidado. Fazia com que ela se sentisse uma princesa vivendo um conto de fadas. Um conto de fadas que não teria um final feliz. Saphire não criava expectativas sobre o futuro, sabia que não havia lugar em definitivo na vida dele. Inoichi era o futuro Kage de Suna e ela era uma médium, cujo pai tinha um passado obscuro.

A porta se abre, dando passagem ao loiro que carregava uma bandeja com o café deles. Saphire força um sorriso, fingindo uma alegria que estava longe de sentir. Inoichi percebe, sabia exatamente o que ela pensava. Os pensamentos dela faziam eco aos dele.

-Bom dia, como se sente?

-Bom dia, estou melhor, obrigada. – A resposta sai carregada de uma tristeza que ela não consegue disfarçar. Ele senta ao lado dela e lhe passa xícara contendo chá e um bolinho doce que ela rejeita. –Só o chá, estou sem fome.

Ele se preocupa, mas não diz nada, devolvendo o bolinho á bandeja. A chuva continuava a cair, deixando-a ainda mais deprimida. – O que quer fazer hoje? – Ele pergunta tentando distraí-la.

-Gostaria de almoçar com Shion e papai. Tudo bem para você? Podemos mandar um clone avisá-la.

-Perfeito, podemos ir na casa do meu avô depois, ele mandou uma mensagem cheia de reclamações, acho que acabará me deserdando se eu não aparecer. –Ela sorri e acaricia a face do rapaz. Inoichi segura sua mão e deposita um beijo na palma. –Preciso fazer compras, estamos quase sem mantimentos.

-Você come demais. –Ela graceja e ele estreita o olhar, depois sorri com malicia. – Você me tem feito gastar muita energia nos últimos dias, Saphire-chan.

-Oh, então a culpa é minha? – Inoichi confirma e se aproxima, segurando-a pela cintura ele a ergue e deposita em seu colo. –Sim, a culpa é toda sua, você é linda demais, não consigo resistir.

-É isso que quer? Resistir? –Ela fica séria. Inoichi empurra os cabelos dela para trás. –Não, Saphire, não quero resistir, estou feliz aqui com você. E você? O que quer?

Ela desvia o olhar. Jamais poderia ter o que queria, não havia futuro para eles. –Saphire? –Ele chama, insistente, queria uma resposta. Saphire passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beija, intensa e longamente. – Eu quero você, Inoichi. Hoje. Aqui. Agora. Sempre. Saphire intercala as palavras com beijos, excitando-o. Inoichi a empurra contra o colchão. –Eu também te quero muito. Sempre. – Inoichi toma seus lábios em um beijo duro, sem gentileza, suas mãos explorando o corpo feminino, estava viciado nela. Com pressa ele afasta as cobertas que os separavam. Saphire puxa a camiseta dele para cima, tirando-a pela cabeça. Inoichi se livra do resto das roupas e a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. –Sempre, Saphire. Sempre.

-Sempre. – Ela repete e se olham durante um longo tempo, sem se moverem. Nos olhos de ambos já se refletiam a dor da despedida, em breve eles se separariam.

XXX

-Olá, Saphire. – A chegada de Shimao a desperta dos seus pensamentos. Estava parada em frente ao mercado, esperando por Inoichi. Sorri para o amigo. – Oi, Shimao, tudo bem?

-Sim, tudo, onde está seu guarda-costas?

-Hokuro está em minha casa, ele não gosta muito de chuva e tem ficado com Shion.

-Entendo, mas eu estava falando do seu outro guarda-costas. –O sorriso some do rosto de Saphire, Shimao vivia provocando Inoichi, deixando o loiro enciumado e inseguro. –Lá dentro. – Ela aponta para o mercado. - Por que quer saber?

-Vocês são namorados?

-O que se passa entre eu e Inoichi não é da conta de ninguém. – Ele responde erguendo o queixo, desafiadora. Tinha falado um pouco mais alto do que o necessário fazendo com que as pessoas próximas ouvissem também.

-Entendo, então ele não lhe pediu para ser sua namorada. Você deve estar decepcionada, afinal ele é o futuro Kazekage.

-Não tenho interesse pelo título de Inoichi, Shimao. – As palavras soam ríspidas, odiava que pensassem que ela estava interessa na posição de Inoichi como futuro kage.

Shimao ergue as mãos, apaziguador. -Não se zangue, eu só quero o seu bem, não quero vê-la sofrer. Gostaria de me redimir do passado, fui um péssimo amigo, não a protegi como deveria fazer um colega de time.

-Se quer o meu bem, pare de me provocar e á Inoichi. Você tem sido muito insistente e isso está sendo péssimo.

-Me preocupo com você. Como será quando ele for embora? Você ficará mais um ano esperando que ele volte? Soube que ele logo partirá de Konoha. E depois? Como será quando ele for embora? Ele pretende apresentá-la aos pais e ao conselho de Suna como namorada dele?

-O que eu pretendo fazer não é problema seu, Nara. – Inoichi tinha acabado de chegar e ouvira as provocações de Shimao, ele coloca o braço sobre os ombros de Saphire e a puxa para bem perto, numa clara demonstração de posse. – Cuide de sua vida e nos deixe em paz. O que acontece entre nós, minha família e o Conselho de Suna não é problema seu. É melhor cuidar de seus afazeres.

-Inoichi, vamos, Shion já deve estar preocupada com nosso atraso. – Saphire pede inutilmente, Inoichi estava zangado com a interferência de Shimao. Ele ignora as palavras da jovem e continua encarando Shimao com raiva.

-Inoichi... – Shimao começa e é interrompido. –Você parece ter se esquecido de com quem está falando, Shimao. Eu sou o futuro kage de Suna, acho que sabe como deve se dirigir á mim. –Inoichi fala com arrogância, queria colocar o rapaz no lugar dele, demonstrar sua superioridade. Shimao o encara sério. –É claro que não me esqueci, Inoichi-kôkei-sha, era justamente sobre isso que eu estava falando com Saphire-chan, sobre a sua posição em Suna. Agora, se me dão licença, vou seguir meu caminho, espero que aproveite bem o resto de suas férias em nossa vila, pelo que soube, partirá em breve. – Shimao faz uma rápida reverência e parte, deixando um pesado silêncio para trás.

A conversa tinha atraído a atenção das pessoas que se encontravam perto naquele momento. Saphire odiava ser o centro das atenções. Inoichi respira fundo, irritado.

-Vamos, Inoichi, por favor. – A voz dela sai em um sussurro triste. Inoichi concorda e eles se dirigem á saída. As palavras de Shimao o tinham afetado, em breve ele partiria. E Saphire ficaria ali, em Konoha. A idéia o enfurece e ele aperta o ombro de Saphire com demasiada força. –Inoichi. – Ela reclama e ele rapidamente alivia a pressão. –Me desculpe, vamos, você tem razão, não quero deixar Shion esperando. – Havia tensão na voz dele. As palavras de Shimao o tinham afetado. Para Inoichi era claro que o outro pretendia conquistar Saphire tão logo ele partisse.

-Inoichi, não fique assim, não ligue para o que Shimao falou, isso não importa.

-Importa sim, você pode dizer isso agora, mas daqui seis, sete meses, estará pensando diferente.

-Me julga tão volúvel assim?

-Claro que não. –Ele fita os olhos dela, vê que ela estava magoada e a abraça, beijando-a. – Sei que não. –Inoichi acaricia os cabelos dela. –Olha, vamos esquecer isso, eu ainda tenho uma semana de férias, então vamos seguir o conselho de Shimao e aproveitar esse tempo.

Eles seguem até a casa de Saphire. O casal já estava á espera deles. Saphire se alegra ao ver o pai. Eles ficam um longo tempo abraçados. – Pensei que iria se mudar para o Setor de Inteligência.

\- Estou começando a pensar nisso.

-Mais tarde lhe darei motivos para desistir dessa idéia. –Shion fala insinuante e Shikamaru a puxa para os braços. – Faz tempo que não escuto uma proposta tão boa quanto essa.

-Ei, ainda estamos aqui. –Saphire provoca o casal e Shikamaru solta a esposa, fingindo tristeza. – Filhos, sempre interrompendo.

-Então estou atrapalhando? Isso não foi nada gentil, pai. – As palavra saem em falso tom de mágoa. Shion ri e se dirige á cozinha. – Espere, vou ajudá-la. –Saphire a segue, deixando o pai e Inoichi na sala.

-Inoichi, poderia vir ao meu escritório? Gostaria de discutir algo com você. – Inoichi se preocupa. O que Shikamaru teria para conversar com ele? Será que pediria para se afastar de Saphire.

Shikamaru se acomoda á mesa e faz sinal para que Inoichi se sente em frente dele. Depois pega um envelope e entrega o conteúdo para o rapaz. – Isso chegou ontem ás minhas mãos. Poderia me explicar porque Gaara mandou investigar sobre minha filha?

Inoichi olhava para os papéis em suas mãos, incrédulo. Relatórios e fotos dele com Saphire. Informações completas sobre o relacionamento deles e a vida dela. Havia imagens deles em vários lugares públicos. –Onde conseguiu isso?

-O informante foi interceptado pela ANBU. Minato se preocupou quando descobriu que havia alguém perguntando sobre Saphire em Konoha, pensou que poderia ter relação com os Uchihas, para nossa surpresa, o homem nos contou que estava á serviço de seu pai. Ele entrou em nossa vila infiltrado entre os entregadores que trouxeram provisões. Agora me responda, o que seu pai quer com mina filha?

-Eu não sei, Shikamaru, estou tão surpreso quanto você. – Inoichi continua olhando os relatórios, ali havia datas e horários, mostrava que Saphire vinha dormindo em sua casa nos últimos dias. Ele amassa os papéis com raiva e se levanta, andando pelo escritório, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, soltando alguns fios do elástico que os prendia. O que seu pai pretendia com aquilo?

Shikamaru o olhava, seu semblante estava sério, aguardando. –Tio Naruto sabe sobre isso?

-Ainda não, pedi á Minato que me deixasse cuidar disso. Imagino que Gaara não queira você junto com Saphire. É porque ela é minha filha, ou porque ela é uma médium?

-Tenho certeza de que meu pai não tem nada contra Saphire. Deve haver uma explicação para isso. –Ele aponta os papéis amassados sobre a mesa.

-É o que eu quero que você descubra. Não quero minha filha na mira de Gaara, sei o quanto seu pai pode se tornar irracional e perigoso.

-Shikamaru, meu pai jamais faria algo que pudesse machucar Saphire. Deixe-me descobrir o que está havendo e, por favor, não comente com Saphire. Partirei logo, tem sido muito difícil para nós, se ela souber sobre isso, ficará ainda mais tensa e assustada.

-Isso me deixa tenso, também, ela sofreu muito quando você partiu, no ano passado, tenho certeza de que será pior agora. Tente não fazê-la sofrer mais que o necessário.

Inoichi senta novamente, nervoso. Sua partida, o assédio de Shimao e agora a atitude do pai, parecia que tudo conspirava contra ele. Precisava fazer algo á respeito e logo.

XXX

Inoichi olhava para a mensagem que segurava e respira fundo, aquilo era um absurdo. Era uma ordem de Suna. Seu pai os chamava de volta, estava preocupado com a situação instável de Konoha. Chihiro aguardava a reação do irmão, a mensagem tinha chegado á hora do almoço.

–Sabe porque ele está nos chamando?

-A mensagem diz que ele está preocupado por causa da situação em Konoha.

-Ele está mentindo. –Inoichi fala com dureza, estava zangado, muito zangado com o pai, era óbvio que Gaara exigia o retorno deles para afastá-lo de Saphire. Ele pragueja em voz alta, assustando a irmã.

-Inoichi, se acalme. – Chihiro fala com firmeza. –Sabe que não há nada que possamos fazer, temos que seguir as ordens dele.

-Falou sobre isso com alguém?

-Apenas com Ayko.

-Ótimo. Volte para casa e arrume suas coisas, nos encontraremos nos portões de Konoha á meia noite. Comunique apenas com nossos familiares. Avisarei tio Naruto e pedirei para que seja providenciada uma escolta. Imagino que os ninjas da Areia nos encontrarão no caminho.

-Inoichi, sei que é duro, mas você e Saphire sabiam que partiríamos logo.

-Deixe Saphire fora disso, não diga uma palavra sequer para ela. É uma ordem Chihiro. –Precisava descobrir as intenções de seu pai, mas naquele momento a única pessoa que importava era Saphire.

-Não precisa ficar tão nervoso, não direi nada á Saphire, isso cabe á você. Estarei á sua espera nos portões. Agora irei falar com vovô e Karura. – Ela se despede e sai. Inoichi senta no sofá, angustiado. O que pretendia fazer iria gerar graves problemas para ele e deixaria seu pai furioso.

Saphire entra na sala, encontrando o namorado sentado. Mesmo de longe ela podia afirmar que ele estava zangado. –O que houve? Ouvi a voz de Chihiro.

-Ela veio me trazer uma mensagem de Suna. –Ela senta ao lado dele. –Está tudo bem?

-Sim, está, fique tranqüila. Venha, vamos descansar um pouco, você não dormiu bem esta noite e irá trabalhar amanhã. – Ela sabe que ele lhe escondia algo, mas não diz nada e eles sobem em direção ao quarto.

Inoichi sai do quarto em silêncio, sem despertar Saphire, rapidamente ele sai da casa em direção aos portões de Konoha, onde encontra suas irmãs, Ayko, Minato, o avô e Naruto. Chihiro é a primeira á vê-lo. –Inoichi, você está atrasado. E onde está sua mochila?

-Eu não irei, ficarei em Konoha, como combinado.

-Você enlouqueceu? Papai ficará furioso.

-Eu me entendo com nosso pai, agora você deve partir imediatamente.

-Inoichi, pense bem, meu filho. Essa atitude deixará Gaara muito zangado. –Yamanaka Inoichi fala, surpreso pela atitude do neto. Minato e Naruto também tentam fazer o rapaz mudar de idéia, preocupados com a reação de Gaara. Apenas Karura fica em silêncio.

Chihiro desiste de tentar demover Inoichi de sua decisão e chama Ayko. –Vamos partir, temos uma longa viagem pela frente. –Ela abraça o irmão. –Boa sorte.

-Obrigado, agora vão. –Aquilo era um comando e Chihiro concorda. Ela e Ayko partem, sem olhar para trás. Chihiro ia preocupada, sabia que o pai não aceitaria aquela desobediência com facilidade. Inoichi teria problemas quando chegasse á Suna.

Inoichi se prepara para voltar para casa e é impedido por Karura, ela se aproxima do irmão e o abraça. –Não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e papai, mas tem meu apoio. Ficarei ao seu lado.

-Obrigado, Karura, você não tem idéia de como isso é importante para mim. – Ele sente alivio, feliz pela demonstração de apoio.

-Eu também, filho. Fico preocupado com o que pode acontecer, mas ficarei ao seu lado, se tiver algo que possa fazer.

-Se puder não contar á minha mãe, caso ela o contate. Peço o mesmo para você, Karura.

Ambos concordam. –O que pretende fazer, Inoichi? Não acredito que você desafiaria Gaara apenas para ficar mais alguns dias com Saphire.

-Não é um desafio, apenas não acho certo ter minhas férias encurtadas sem um motivo justo. A situação de Konoha não está tão ruim assim, a minha segurança não está comprometida. Meu pai está usando isso como pretexto.

-Você sabe que o céu vai desabar em sua cabeça.

-Valerá a pena. –Inoichi responde e depois se despede, voltando para casa. Aquilo não era um desafio, não achava justo antecipar sua partida, tinha combinado em ficar em Konoha por três semanas e era o que pretendia fazer, depois pensaria nas conseqüências de seu ato.

XXX

-Isso é um absurdo. O que Inoichi está pensando? – A voz fria não escondia a raiva de Gaara pela desobediência do filho. Ele olhava para Chihiro em pé á sua frente. –O que ele alegou para justificar tal atitude?

-Eu já lhe contei, pai. Ele não disse nada, apenas avisou que não viria comigo. – Ela estava exausta, tinha chegado á Suna á quase uma hora e se dirigido imediatamente ao gabinete do pai, sem nem mesmo tomar banho ou comer algo. Tinha pedido á Ayko que fosse direto para casa deles. Agora se arrependia, seria bom ter a presença calma e tranqüila do namorado para confortá-la.

-Filha, vá descansar. –Ino pede e somente então Gaara nota o quanto a jovem estava cansada. –Sua mãe tem razão, vá descansar, querida. Depois conversaremos. –Chihiro parte em seguida, aliviada.

Ino olhava para Gaara preocupada. Aquela situação era no mínimo desastrosa. O ruivo senta, respirando fundo. Ela se aproxima e massageia os ombros dele, tentando fazê-lo relaxar. –Foi ela, com certeza ela o influenciou a me desafiar.

-Gaara, não se precipite. Não sabemos os motivos que levaram Inoichi á agir assim.

Gaara fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos. Tinha recebido informações de Konoha sobre Inoichi e seu envolvimento com a filha de Shikamaru e aquilo o preocupara. Era uma relação perigosa. Chamara os filhos de volta justamente para separar o casal e impedir que a situação se tornasse séria. Não esperava que Inoichi o desafiasse.

-Ino, por favor, peça que chamem Sai, preciso dele, imediatamente. –Ino faz o que ele lhe pede e depois volta para junto do marido. Eles ficam em silencio até Sai chegar. Pela sua expressão ele já sabia do ocorrido. – Gaara, encontrei com Chihiro e ela me contou que Inoichi não voltou para Suna, imagino que você me chamou por causa disso.

-Sim, quero que mande uma mensagem imediatamente para Konoha.

-Gaara, eu posso contatar meu pai.

-Negativo, Ino, isso deve ser resolvido de forma oficial e formal. Inoichi é o futuro Kage de Suna e tem que saber que tudo o que faz pode refletir em nossa vila. – Gaara responde. –Sai, mande uma mensagem urgente para Konoha, ela deve chegar ainda hoje ás mãos de meu filho.

-O que devo dizer?

\- Diga que ele deve retornar imediatamente á Suna, caso contrário será declarado um nukenin e eu expedirei uma ordem de prisão imediata.

-Gaara, você não pode estar falando sério. Ele é seu filho. –Ino exclama, sem acreditar. Gaara se vira para a esposa. –Justamente por isso, Ino, ele deve dar o exemplo. Meu amor, não pense que isso me agrada, mas não posso relevar o que Inoichi fez. Darei uma chance á ele de corrigir seu erro, se ele acatar minhas ordens e retornar a Suna, sofrerá apenas uma suspensão.

-Caso contrário, pretende mandá-lo para a prisão. Seu próprio filho.

-Ele é o futuro kage de Suna.

-Ele ainda é nosso filho, caso tenha se esquecido disso. –Sai ouvia a discussão em silêncio, não concordava com a atitude do cunhado e pensava em uma forma de ajudar o sobrinho. Sabia que Temari ficaria furiosa com o irmão quando descobrisse suas intenções.

-Ino, isso não pode passar impunemente. Sai faça o que lhe pedi, por favor. –Sai se retira deixando o casal na sala. Ino olhava zangada para o marido. –Não acredito que fará isso, ele sempre o respeitou, nunca fez nada que lhe causasse desgosto.

-Mais um motivo. Ino, já pensou que essa garota seduziu nosso filho por ordens do pai dela? Que ela está colocando Inoichi contra mim e com isso abalando a estabilidade de Suna?

-Duvido disso, nós conhecemos Saphire, Gaara. Ela é incapaz de agir assim, além disso, que motivo Shikamaru teria para instalar o caos em Suna? –Ino estava revoltada. – Não vou deixar que prejudique Inoichi, Gaara, jamais deixarei que prejudique um dos meus filhos, você sabe disso muito bem.

Gaara se preocupa com o tom de voz da esposa. –Ino, isso é um assunto de Suna.

-Negativo, isso é um assunto de minha família.

A porta se abre e dá passagem á uma Temari furiosa, ela lança um olhar assassino para o irmão caçula. –Já soube da idiotice que pretende fazer, como pode ser tão imbecil?

-Temari, modere sua linguagem, você está passando dos limites.

-Eu ainda nem comecei. –Ela se vira para Ino, que a olhava aliviada pelo apoio. –Ino, se houve algo que eu possa fazer, pode contar comigo. Se quiser podemos ir juntas para Konoha.

-Vocês estão proibidas de sair de Suna, é uma ordem. - A voz mais parecia um rosnando, assustando as duas mulheres. Gaara estava em pé. –Temari, não se meta nesse problema.

-Na condição de conselheira de Suna, esse problema também é meu.

-Esse é um problema da minha família. –Ino lança um olhar cheio de mágoa para o marido e se dirige para a porta, parando com a mão na maçaneta. –Tinha razão, Gaara, você tem o dom de magoar as pessoas que mais ama. –Ela fala sem se voltar e sai, segurando as lágrimas, faria o que fosse preciso para proteger o filho.

Temari também se prepara para sair. – Vou lhe dar um conselho, Gaara. Nunca coloque Ino na posição de ter que escolher entre você e um dos filhos, você já sabe qual será o resultado disso. – Ela termina de falar e sai também, á procura da cunhada.

Gaara volta a se sentar, praguejando. Odiava o que estava fazendo, mas tinha motivos para desconfiar das intenções da jovem kunoichi de Konoha. Do fundo de sua memória surgem as palavras que ele ouvira da mãe, através da médium. Ela lhe pedira que cuidasse e protegesse a médium. Ele estava fazendo justamente o contrário e isso lhe trazia um gosto amargo á boca.

XXX

-_Farei o que puder, mãe, mas Inoichi se nega á tocar no assunto._ –Karura estava conectada á mãe, podia sentir a mágoa e a tristeza de Ino. Sabia como aquilo estava sendo doloroso.

-_Apenas me contate com Naruto, querida, seu sogro saberá o que fazer_. –Karura concorda e sai, iria ao gabinete do sogro, eles já esperavam pela fúria do Kazekage, mas nunca imaginaram que ele poderia ameaçar enviar Inoichi para a prisão. Sabia que não adiantaria falar para o irmão sobre as intenções de seu pai, ele não sairia de Konoha antes do combinado.

Ela chega ao prédio e sobe até o andar onde seu sogro trabalhava. Ela o encontra junto com Kakashi e Minato, o que a deixa feliz, o apoio dos dois seria bem vindo.

-Olá, meu amor, está tudo bem?

-Tio Naruto, minha mãe precisa falar com você, urgente. É sobre meu pai e Inoichi.

-Já esperava por isso. O que seu pai pretende fazer?

Karura se sente envergonhada. A atitude do pai a deixara triste, não esperava isso dele. –Ele quer que Inoichi volte imediatamente á Suna.

-Sabemos que seu irmão não vai acatar tal ordem. O que mais Gaara pretende?

-Tio Naruto, ele ameaçou mandar Inoichi para a prisão. – A voz sai um sussurro assustado e os três homens a olham surpresos. Naruto é o primeiro a se recuperar. Ele fica em pé e se aproxima de Karura. – Me contate com Ino, ela deve estar desesperada, seu pai está bem perto de receber uma visita da Kyuubi.

Karura sorri, triste e rapidamente contata sua mãe, conectando-a com Naruto. Eles falam rapidamente, Naruto ouve uma Ino nervosa e angustiada, depois se pronuncia. –_Ino, fique calma, não vou permitir que meu sobrinho vá parar na prisão, não importa o que seu marido pense. Falarei com Inoichi e verei se consigo convencê-lo, caso contrário, tomarei providencias para que ele seja protegido pelas leis de Konoha. Ele tem laços com a vila, tem direitos aqui. _

-_Obrigada, Naruto, se for preciso irei para Konoha, ficarei ao lado dele. Já fiz isso uma vez, farei quantas vezes for necessário._

_-Mãe, tente não brigar com papai, isso só pioraria a situação_. –Karura aconselha. –_Faremos o que for preciso para proteger Inoichi._

Ino agradece mais uma vez e a conexão se desfaz. Karura se senta em uma poltrona, estava exausta. Minato se aproxima e massageia os braços dela, olhando para o pai em seguida. –O que podemos fazer, pai? Se Gaara declarar Inoichi um nukenin, teremos que prendê-lo.

-Jamais farei isso, filho, não importa o que Gaara diga. Contudo, quero evitar problemas entre Suna e Konoha, irei falar com Inoichi, tentarei convencê-lo de que deve acatar as ordens de Gaara.

-Estou preocupada com minha mãe, tio Naruto, ela e papai nunca brigam. Será terrível se isso causar uma separação entre eles. – Karura fala com tristeza. –No fundo, entendo a decisão de papai, se fosse outro ninja, ele faria a mesma coisa.

-Mas não é outro ninja, é o filho dele. – Minato acrescenta, porém sabia que seu pai tomaria a mesma decisão se fosse obrigado, aquela era uma situação complicada, esperava que Inoichi tomasse a decisão correta.

XXX

-Não sei como pode estar tão tranqüilo. Sua irmã partiu á três dias, deve estar chegando á Suna e contando á seu pai o que aconteceu. –Saphire fala nervosa. Inoichi a olha e sorri. – Saphire, é impressão minha ou você está querendo se livrar de mim?

-Por favor, fale sério. Estou apavorada com o que seu pai poderá fazer.

-Meu pai terá que esperar meu retorno para fazer algo. Até lá ele estará mais calmo, no máximo pegarei uma suspensão e uma advertência do conselho. Não fique preocupada. –No fundo ele também estava preocupado. Seu pai era justo, mas enérgico.

Saphire senta, tremula, desde a partida de Chihiro que ela estava apavorada, sabia que nada de bom poderia vir daquela situação e temia o que poderia acontecer. Batidas na porta a distraem e ela se levanta para atender, encontrando o Hokage parado do lado de fora. –Boa noite, Saphire, desculpe incomodá-los, mas preciso falar com Inoichi, é urgente. – O modo mais do que as palavras fazem Saphire perceber que Gaara tinha feito algo. Ela dá passagem ao Hokage. –Por favor, faça com que ele aja com bom senso.

-Eu farei, fique tranqüila. –Naruto segue até a sala, contudo Saphire não o segue. Inoichi se levanta assim que Naruto entra. –Tio, aconteceu algo?

-Aconteceu, Inoichi. Como prevíamos, Gaara ficou furioso. Ele quer que você volte imediatamente. Logo deverá chegar uma mensagem oficial de Suna, exigindo seu retorno.

Inoichi, senta, sem se abalar. –Tio, ambos sabemos que meu pai só quer me separar de Saphire. Ele não tem nada contra ela, além do fato de que ela é filha de Shikamaru. Meu pai precisa esquecer o passado.

-A situação não é tão simples.- Naruto temia pela reação do rapaz, Inoichi ficava tão assustador quanto o pai quando ficava zangado e aquilo o deixaria zangado. – Inoichi, seu pai determinou que se você não atender seu chamado, será declarado um nukenin e sua prisão decretada imediatamente.

As palavras assustam Inoichi, nunca esperara por aquilo, mas antes que possa dizer algo, Saphire entra correndo na sala. – Por favor, Inoichi, volte para Suna, por favor. – A voz dela sai num soluço, ela chorava apavorada, como temia a situação se complicara e fugira do controle. Inoichi a abraça, acariciando suas costas, sentia raiva do pai, no momento ele estava mais preocupado com Saphire do que com a ameaça do pai. –Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Não, não vai. Você irá parar na prisão, isso não pode acontecer. – A resposta sai abafada e o rosto dela se encontrava banhado pelas lágrimas. A idéia de prisão a assustava, principalmente depois do que acontecera ao seu pai. Ela segura na blusa de Inoichi. – Inoichi, por favor. – Agora ela tremia e ele se preocupa. –Tio Naruto, por favor, espere aqui. –Naruto concorda, também estava preocupado com Saphire, ela era frágil e a idéia de prisão a deixara apavorada.

Inoichi leva Saphire para o quarto e espera que ela se acalme. –Saphire, olhe para mim. –Ela obedece, ainda nervosa e ele acaricia o rosto molhado dela. – Fique tranqüila, eu não pretendo ir para a prisão. Farei o que meu pai está exigindo.

-Você retornará á Suna? – A voz sai em um sussurro, sua alma se dividia entre o alívio de saber que ele obedeceria ao pai e a dor da separação. Ele confirma, segurando o rosto dela. –Porém, eu tenho uma condição.

-Qual?

Ele a olha longamente, enxugando seu rosto, tinha tomado uma decisão, com certeza a decisão mais importante de toda a sua vida. –Inoichi, diga logo, por favor.

-Lembra-se que eu disse que a levaria para ver o deserto do meu país? –Ela confirma, sem entender porque ele estava falando sobre aquilo naquele momento. –Muito bem, vou cumprir minha promessa. A minha condição é que você vá comigo, para Suna.

Saphire se assusta. Como assim? Ir com ele para Suna? Ela o olha sem acreditar enquanto Inoichi a encarava sério, aguardando sua resposta.


	7. Lutando contra o Destino

Saphire senta na cama, sem saber o que responder e Inoichi se acomoda ao seu lado, aguardando pela resposta. Era a solução perfeita para eles. Principalmente para ele. Precisava levar Saphire consigo para Suna.

-Inoichi, eu não posso sair de Konoha, você sabe disso. – As palavras desviam o rapaz de seus pensamentos. Ele pega a mão dela e aperta, precisava convencê-la. – Você não quer vir comigo? Não quer conhecer minha vila?

-É claro que quero. Adoraria sair de Konoha e conhecer o País do Vento, a Vila da Areia e o resto do mundo, mas duvido muito que tenha permissão para isso. – As palavras saem baixas, porém firmes. Tudo o que ela mais queria era sair da Vila da Folha, contudo estava presa aquele lugar por causa de suas habilidades mediúnicas. Com raiva por seu destino, Saphire levanta, afastando-se de Inoichi e anda pelo quarto. – Você sabe que esse é meu maior sonho, conhecer o que existe além dessas muralhas.

-Falarei com tio Naruto.

-Não quero que você faça isso, irá se indispor com o Hokage.

-Não se preocupe com isso, tio Naruto irá me ouvir, vou tentar convencê-lo á deixá-la ir para Suna. Estará segura comigo, sempre viajo com uma grande escolta.

-Esqueça essa ideia, Inoichi. Naruto-sama pode adorar você, mas ele jamais irá concordar com isso. Os Uchihas estão á espreita, lhe colocaria em perigo.

Inoichi fica em pé e se aproximando pega no queixo dela, levantando seu rosto com delicadeza. -Eu tomarei as providências, não correrei mais perigo que o normal. Serei cuidadoso e responsável. –Saphire fecha os olhos, adoraria ir com ele para Suna, ou para qualquer lugar que ele quisesse levá-la. Iria com Inoichi para qualquer parte do mundo. Ele a puxa de encontro ao seu peito, apertando-a e beija a testa dela. – Eu não partirei sem você. Se você não for, também não irei. Ficarei aqui, mesmo que seja preso.

-Você não pode estar falando sério, Inoichi. Deve obedecer á seu pai e voltar para casa.

-Não irei sem você. - Não vou deixá-la para trás e esperar mais um ano para vê-la novamente. – No fundo ele duvidava que seu pai permitisse seu retorno á Konoha. Ficaria preso á Suna.

-Inoichi, seja sensato. Eu não posso sair de Konoha e você sabe muito bem o motivo, não é uma decisão minha. Se eu pudesse iria com você hoje mesmo. –Inoichi sorri ao ouvir aquelas palavras. –Ou vamos juntos ou eu não sairei de Konoha. Se não quiser me ver preso, é melhor fazer as malas.

-O Hokage jamais permitirá que eu saia de Konoha e depois tem meu pai, Shion e Alexer. Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-los. –Alexer! Pensar no irmão á faz repensar sobre a proposta de Inoichi, se pudesse sair de Konoha, ficaria longe do bebê, isso manteria a criança em segurança.

\- Eu convencerei tio Naruto e tenho certeza de que Shikamaru e Shion vão entender. –Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e continua. -Você não é uma prisioneira, Saphire. Se você quiser vir comigo, ninguém poderá impedi-la. Prometi que a levaria para conhecer o mundo. Iremos á praia, ás montanhas, andaremos de trem e de barco. Eu a levarei para conhecer o deserto. E, principalmente, estaremos juntos.

\- Acha que eu teria permissão para sair da vila?

-Falarei com tio Naruto e tentarei convencê-lo.

-E com seu pai? Acha que não terá problemas? Ele aceitará minha presença em Suna?

-Não se preocupe com meu pai. –A expressão dele era séria, sabia que teria problemas com o pai, aquela decisão de ameaçar manda-lo para a prisão era mais uma tentativa de afastá-lo de Saphire.

O silêncio cai entre eles enquanto a jovem refletia sobre a proposta de Inoichi. Queria sair de Konoha e conhecer o mundo. Ter a mesma liberdade das outras pessoas. Ter uma vida normal, viajar, explorar, testar seus limites. Viver. E namorar. Já tinha sofrido muito em sua vida, e viver separada de Inoichi seria mais um sofrimento. E havia a ameaça que pairava sobre seu irmão. Decidida, ela concorda com um movimento de cabeça. –Eu aceito, se você conseguir convencer o Hokage, eu irei para Suna com você.

Ele ri e a levanta nos braços, rodando com ela. Depois a colocar no chão e a beija longamente. –Você não se arrependerá. Será perfeito.

-Sim, será perfeito.

-Venha, quero falar com tio Naruto imediatamente, partiremos assim que for possível.

\- Eu tenho que falar com meu pai e Shion e você precisa de uma escolta.

-Depois que eu conversar com tio Naruto, iremos até sua casa e falaremos com Shikamaru e Shion. Tenho certeza de que eles entenderão. Você pega suas coisas, apenas o necessário para a viagem, não é sensato viajar com muita bagagem. Tio Naruto escalará uma escolta para nos acompanhar. Em dois dias chegaremos ao deserto do País do Vento. Então é só seguir até Suna.

-Você já tem tudo planejado.

-Já fiz essa viagem dezenas de vezes, deixe tudo por minha conta, agora venha, vamos falar com Tio Naruto. – Ele pega a mão dela e ambos saem do quarto. Atrás deles, uma figura feminina observa o casal partir, preocupada. A saída da médium não estava nos planos dos espíritos. Aquilo poderia causar graves repercussões. Alheios á isso o casal desce as escadas até a sala, onde o Hokage esperava por eles acomodado no sofá. Assim que os vê, Naruto fica em pé.

-Tio Naruto, quero lhe pedir um favor...

-Espere, Inoichi, deixe-me falar com o Hokage. –As palavras de Saphire saem calmas, apesar do turbilhão de emoções que acontecia dentro dela. Inoichi a encara e então concorda, Saphire estava certa, era ela quem deveria pedir permissão ao Hokage para sair de Konoha. A jovem morena encara Naruto e respira fundo, tomando coragem. –Hokage-sama, peço permissão para sair de Konoha e acompanhar Inoichi de volta para casa. Também gostaria de passar uma temporada lá em férias, por favor.

O pedido deixa Naruto surpreso e preocupado. Não podia concordar com aquilo e sua expressão demonstra que ele não estava inclinado á dar tal permissão. Percebendo que o Hokage não iria permitir, Inoichi se antecipa, precisava convencer o Uzumaki á autorizar a partida de Saphire. –Tio, Saphire tem direito á viajar em férias, ela não cometeu nenhum crime que justifique a proibição de sair de Konoha.

-Inoichi, isso é muito perigoso. Sei muito bem que Saphire não cometeu nenhum crime, não é esse o ponto.

\- E qual é o ponto, Naruto-sama? Por favor, eu não aguento mais ficar presa em Konoha. Quero sair, preciso sair daqui onde todos me conhecem e sabem minha história.

-Eu outras situações eu daria permissão sem problemas, mas estamos em uma época de conflitos, á qualquer momento uma guerra pode estourar. Os Uchihas acreditam que podem usar você para se comunicarem com Sasuke.

-Eu sei disso. – Ela fala baixo, sabia que os Uchihas queriam usá-la para trazer Sasuke de volta e ela desconfiava que isso fosse possível. Assim como era possível que Aysha a usasse para matar Alexer.

-Tio Naruto, eu garantirei a segurança de Saphire, comigo e a escolta de Suna ela estará segura. Em Suna ela será protegida por toda a minha família. Saphire tem direitos, ela não pode ser punida sem motivo.

-Não é punição, Inoichi, é precaução.

\- Se eu não posso opinar á respeito, então é uma punição. Estou sendo punida por possuir habilidades mediúnicas. Eu não tive escolha, nasci com isso, os espíritos se comunicam comigo sem que eu possa fazer nada. Naruto-sama, eu não pedi por esse dom, assim como você não pediu para ser um jinchuuriki. Carregamos um fardo, contudo não é justo sermos punidos por isso, termos nossas vidas limitadas por esse fato. Um dia, a Quinta Hokage foi pressionada á prendê-lo em Konoha, mas ela não concordou e permitiu que você saísse da Vila para ajudar seus amigos. Ela confiou em você e em sua força. Confie em mim, por favor.

Inoichi não esconde a surpresa pelas palavras corajosas de Saphire, tudo o que ela dissera era verdade e constava nos livros de história de Konoha e Suna. Ela estava usando fatos do passado para convencer Naruto.

\- Eu preciso sair daqui, onde as pessoas me olham como se eu fosse uma aberração, sei que você, melhor que ninguém pode me entender. Não suporto mais ver os olhares de ódio e medo, apesar de não falarem as pessoas ainda me temem, como se eu fosse um monstro. Seria por um curto período de tempo, sei que correrei perigo, estou disposta á me arriscar pelo direito de ir e vir. Por um pouco mais de liberdade. –Saphire conclui o discurso e aguarda tensa, sabia que estava pisando em terreno perigoso.

Naruto nega com a cabeça, por mais que garota tivesse razão era arriscado demais, não apenas para ela, mas também para Suna e Konoha. –Saphire, você tem toda a liberdade aqui na Vila da Folha. Tem sua família, amigos, pessoas que lhe querem bem. Seu trabalho na academia.

-Mas não tenho liberdade para sair da vila. – Ela acrescenta triste, não tinha conseguido convencer o Hokage, apesar de todos os argumentos apresentados.

-Tio Naruto...- Inoichi começa a falar, porém Naruto o interrompe, erguendo a mão. –Chega, Inoichi, não permitirei a saída de Saphire, nada justifica colocar a vida dela e a segurança de todos em perigo, sinto muito, mas a resposta é Não.

\- Eu vou embora, Inoichi, está tudo acabado, volte para Suna e me esqueça. –Ela despeja as palavras e se dirige para a porta, triste e derrotada. Inoichi faz menção de segui-la e é contido por Naruto. – É melhor deixá-la, Inoichi, sei que é doloroso, contudo ambos sabiam que isso aconteceria. –Inoichi puxa o braço, zangado. – Meu pai quer me separar de Saphire e eu pensei que poderia contar com você, tio Naruto. Vejo que me enganei.

\- Pode sempre contar comigo, menos para colocar pessoas em perigo. Os Uchihas querem Saphire e irão atrás dela assim que ela sair de Konoha. Falarei com seu pai e pedirei para você ficar mais alguns dias sem represálias, não vou mandá-lo para prisão, você partirá quando quiser.

-Eu e Saphire nos tornamos prisioneiros de nosso destino. Não podemos opinar, apenas nos curvar aos desejos e necessidades dos outros. Vou procurar minha namorada, depois nos falamos.

Naruto concorda e Inoichi sai de casa atrás da namorada, não a deixaria em Konoha, eles iriam juntos para Suna. Ele anda pelas ruas debaixo de chuva forte, ao longe se ouviam trovões e raios iluminavam o céu. Sabia que ela não poderia estar longe. Para á alguns quarteirões de sua casa e se concentra, tentando rastrear o chakra da jovem, podia sentir que ela estava próxima. Com cuidado, analisa o ambiente, estava escuro exceto pela luz proveniente de um poste que projetava a sombra do muro na parede.

-Saphire, sei que está aqui, preciso falar com você. Saia para conversarmos. –Aguarda uns instantes, depois acrescenta. -Por favor, Saphire, apareça.

Escondida nas sombras do muro, Saphire ouve o apelo do namorado e então desfaz a camuflagem. Assim que ela aparece, Inochi se aproxima, abraçando-a. O lugar estava gelado e uma chuva fina começa a cair. Saphire se aperta de encontro ao corpo dele em busca de calor e conforto. Em breve ele partiria e a deixaria em Konoha, nada havia mudado. – Inoichi, acabou, volte para Suna e me esqueça. –Sua voz saia abafada e contida. Ambos estavam encharcados e mais raios riscam o céu escuro.

-Vai desistir assim tão fácil? Pensei que gostaria de ir comigo. – Afagava as costas da jovem passando calor.

-E eu quero, mas sem a permissão do Hokage não posso sair de Konoha, sabe disse tão bem quanto eu. Vá embora, volte para sua família.

-Já disse que não partirei sem você, prefiro ser preso. Mas isso não será necessário, tem um jeito de você partir comigo, sem precisar da permissão de tio Naruto.

-Que jeito? –Ela se afasta para encarar o namorado, o semblante de Inoichi estava sério e ele confirma. -Você confia em mim? – Ela confirma, enxugando o rosto. – Então me ouça. – Atônita Saphire ouve os planos do namorado, não escondendo a surpresa. – Você está louco, Inoichi? Isso não dará certo.

-Você disse que confiava em mim.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Sem "mas", se você concordar, vamos procurar minha irmã agora mesmo.

Saphire pensa em negar e então se lembra do irmão. Era imprescindível que Alexer ficasse em segurança. A ideia de Inoichi era arriscada, mas poderia dar certo. Lentamente ela concorda com um movimento de cabeça e ele passa as orientações para Saphire que o ouve atenta. –Entendeu tudo? Isso é muito importante para que dê certo.

-Eu entendi.

-Certo, então vamos até a casa de Karura. – Ele passa o braço pelos ombros dela, na pressa Saphire tinha saído sem agasalho e agora estava ensopada e tremendo de frio. Inoichi a aperta de encontro ao corpo enquanto eles caminham sob a chuva. Depois de alguns quarteirões eles param diante da porta da casa de Karura e Inoichi toca a campainha, aguardando. As luzes do andar de baixo se acedem e Minato aparece ainda usando o uniforme da ANBU, o semblante sério. Sua expressão muda para surpresa quando vê o casal parado na sua varanda. – O que houve com vocês? O que fazem debaixo de uma chuva dessas? Entrem, venham para a sala, perto da lareira.

-Minato, poderia chamar Karura, por favor?

-Ela está no banho, Inoichi.

-Eu lamento, mas é muito importante, por favor.

Minato observa o casal. Saphire estava toda molhada, a água escorrendo e ensopando o tapete da sala. Inoichi estava nas mesmas condições, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo deveria ser urgente para que os dois aparecessem ali naquele estado. –Está bem, eu vou chamá-la. Tem toalhas secas no banheiro, tentem se enxugar, eu já volto.

Ele some de vista e Inoichi entra no banheiro do corredor, voltando com duas toalhas. –Tome, você está gelada. – Os minutos se arrastam e quando Inoichi começa a pensar que Minato tinha se esquecido deles, ele volta com a esposa. Karura usava pijama e seus cabelos estavam soltos. – O que aconteceu? Por que estão aqui molhados desse jeito?

Inoichi segura a mão de Saphire e aperta para lhe passar segurança. Agora era o momento de colocarem o plano em prática. – Karura, você conhece todas as regras do clã Yamanaka, correto?

-É claro que sim. Que pergunta é essa? Eu sou a atual líder, se esqueceu?

-Certo, então eu e Saphire gostaríamos de declarar que estamos casados.

O silêncio toma conta do ambiente. Karura olhava para o irmão, sua boca se movia, mas nenhuma palavra sai dela. Leva alguns minutos para que ela conseguisse articular alguma palavra. – Que história é essa Inoichi? Como assim, casados?

-Disse que eu e Saphire estamos casados. Declaramos isso diante de uma testemunha e da atual líder do clã, como exige a tradição de casamentos por declaração.

-Inoichi, isso é alguma brincadeira? Porque se for, não tem a menor graça.

\- Pelos preceitos que regem o clã Yamanaka quaisquer pessoas com dezesseis anos ou mais podem se unir por declaração, desde que o façam diante de uma testemunha que as conheça e o atual líder. É o que estamos fazendo, eu declaro que Yamanaka Saphire é minha esposa.

-E eu declaro que Sabaku no Inoichi é meu marido. – Saphire acrescenta, apertando a mão do loiro. Não tinha volta, eles estavam casados. Karura chega a mesma conclusão e com um gemido desaba no sofá. – Vocês enlouqueceram? Tem ideia do que acabaram de fazer? Há mais de cinquenta anos que ninguém se casa por declaração.

-Mas a lei ainda existe. Nem vovô nem você a revogaram, ela ainda é válida.

-Droga, droga, droga. –A ruiva exclama exasperada. –Isso vai me trazer problemas, com certeza.

-Karura, a culpa não foi sua. Inoichi e Saphire se declararam casados, não há nada que você possa fazer. –Minato tinha uma ideia do que estava acontecendo. Karura tinha recebido uma mensagem da mãe dizendo que Gaara pretendia mandar Inoichi para a prisão, caso o filho não retornasse á Suna. Com certeza, o rapaz queria levar a namorada junto e aquela tinha sido a forma que ambos encontraram.

-Inoichi, Saphire, vocês em certeza do que estão fazendo? – Ambos concordam e Karura se levanta. – Isso com certeza criará uma grande confusão, mas está feito e não há mais nada á dizer, vocês estão casados. Saphire, poderia levar essas toalhas para a lavanderia, por favor?

A garota morena concorda, entendia que Karura queria falar com Inoichi á sós. Ela pega as toalhas e se dirige para o fundo da casa. Minato percebe a mesma coisa e com a desculpa de ir ver os filhos, deixa os dois irmãos na sala.

-Nada sutil. –Inoichi comenta, cruzando os braços e se preparando para o sermão.

-Não tenho tempo para sutilezas. Isso tem á ver com o que está acontecendo em Suna, correto?

-Do que está falando?

-Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Chihiro me contou. –Inoichi respira fundo e olha para o corredor tentando ver se Saphire estava voltando, depois se vira para a irmã. –Chihiro não deveria ter lhe contado coisa alguma sobre Suna.

-Agora não importa, ela fez bem em me contar. E pelo jeito Saphire não sabe de nada ou não teria concordado com essa loucura.

-Karura, eu lhe garanto que se Saphire não quisesse sair de Konoha eu jamais teria tomado essa atitude. Ela deseja conhecer o mundo, sair desta vila, ter liberdade de ir e vir, como qualquer outra pessoa.

-Inoichi, nós estamos em uma guerra não declarada. Você tem ideia de quantos shinobis perderam a vida durante os últimos anos? Saphire não poderá sair pelo mundo fazendo turismo, é arriscado demais. Você sabe disso.

\- Karura, isso não é problema seu, agradeço por sua ajuda, mas por favor, não se intrometa em meus assuntos.

-Não me agradeça, eu não tive escolha. Contudo deve saber que um casamento por declaração tem as mesmas obrigações de uma união formal.

-Sei disso.

-Também deve saber que esse casamento pode ser desfeito por meio de declaração também. Basta que ambos deixem claro o desejo de se separarem diante de testemunhas. –Inoichi apenas sinaliza com a cabeça, já sabia disso. – Então, Inoichi, me prometa que se Saphire quiser se separar, você lhe dará a liberdade imediatamente.

-Se Saphire resolver me deixar, não tentarei impedir, contudo duvido que isso venha a acontecer, queremos ficar juntos.

-Para sempre? –Inoichi desvia o olhar, evitando responder. Não tinha pensado no futuro, queria apenas levar a namorada para Suna e assim frustrar os planos do pai. Karura desiste de esperar pela resposta. – Tudo bem, apenas não magoe Saphire.

-Eu jamais faria algo que pudesse magoar ou ferir Saphire.

-Quando ela descobrir o que está acontecendo em Suna, ficará magoada por ter sido usada.

-Karura, não estou usando Saphire. Ela queria isso tanto quanto eu. Não a forcei.

-Certo, vou pegar o livro de registros do clã, você e Saphire devem assiná-lo, espere aqui, já volto. –Karura se afasta sem esperar pela resposta e Inoichi a segue com o olhar até que ela entre no escritório, depois se joga nos sofá fechando os olhos, tentando relaxar, aquilo tinha que funcionar.

-Você está bem? – A voz suave e baixa de Saphire o desperta de seus pensamentos e ele abre os olhos encontrando a garota á sua frente. – Sim, estou bem, por que pergunta?

-Você parece tenso e irritado. Tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso? Você terá que abrir mão de sua liberdade.

-Está falando de outras garotas? –Ela confirma e ele á puxa para se sentar ao seu lado, antes de começar á falar. –Saphire, depois que voltei para casa no ano passado, fiquei com uma kunoichi de Suna chamada Jum. Nós saímos algumas vezes, contudo, eu não conseguia me esquecer de você e então terminei tudo com ela. Tenho certeza de que não quero nenhuma outra garota além de você. Não será nenhum sacrifício, eu já deveria ter te contado sobre isso, me perdoe. –Saphire o ouve em silêncio, surpresa pela honestidade de Inoichi. Será que ela também deveria ser totalmente honesta e contar sobre seus motivos? Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Inoichi a beija de leve. – Não se preocupe, eu estou bem e feliz, afinal acabei de me casar com a garota mais linda de Konoha.

-Exagerado. – Ela sorri, divertida e eles se beijam até o retorno de Karura carregando um livro grande e antigo – Muito bem, venham assinem o livro. Eu já registrei o casamento de vocês.

A ruiva coloca o livro sobre a mesa e seu irmão se aproxima. Na página aberta estavam registrados os nomes de seus avôs, pais, o dele e de suas irmãs. Na frente de seu nome Karura tinha colocado o nome de Saphire e a data do casamento. Ele assina rapidamente e passa a caneta para Saphire que faz o mesmo.

-Agora vocês estão casados. Esta união têm as obrigações de um casamento convencional. Deverão ser fiéis, leais, companheiros e se comprometerem á fazer o outro feliz. A partir de agora, a família de um será a família de outro. A partir desta data, pertencerão um ao outro somente. Podem viver assim?

-Sim. –Inoichi e Saphire respondem juntos.

–A partir de agora vocês são marido e mulher. Desejo á ambos toda a felicidade. –Havia sinceridade nas palavras de Karura, ela esperava que eles fossem realmente felizes. O casal agradece os votos, então Inoichi chama Saphire. –Venha, vamos para sua casa, quero falar com seu pai. –Ela sente um frio na espinha ao pensar na reação do pai, contudo agora era definitivo, ela e Inoichi estavam legalmente casados.

-Inoichi, amanhã eu levo o livro do clã para tio Naruto colocar o selo do Hokage, mas isso é pura formalidade, vocês já estão casados. Com certeza tio Naruto ficará furioso.

-Eu sei, mas ele não pode impedir Saphire de partir de Konoha, certo?

-Seu casamento é totalmente legal e válido tanto em Konoha quanto em Suna. Ninguém poderá fazer nada para impedi-los de ficarem juntos ou de Saphire acompanhar o marido de volta ao lar, ela agora é sua esposa, é uma Sabaku. – Karura concluí com seriedade, ela sabia que aquilo lhe traria problemas também, seu pai ficaria furioso.

-Obrigado por tudo, Karura, não esquecerei que me ajudou. Queria pedir mais um favor, não comunique nada á nossa mãe, quero contar á eles pessoalmente. – A ruiva concorda e Inoichi sorri, satisfeito, pegando a mão da esposa. –Vamos?

-Agora é enfrentar a fera, Inoichi. –Minato fala entrando na sala. – Verá como é difícil encarar o sogro.

-Eu e Shikamaru somos amigos, Minato, tenho certeza de que ele aceitará o casamento e ficará feliz por nós. – Inoichi responde com segurança.

-Se você diz, porém você deve tomar cuidado ao falar com ele. Deixe claro que irá cuidar de Saphire e a fará feliz. Isso ajudará. – Inoichi agradece á irmã e ao cunhado e sai junto com Saphire em direção á casa dela, Saphire seguia calada, no fundo estava com medo da reação do pai. –Está tudo bem? –O rapaz acaricia a mão dela com o polegar e ela sorri. –Estou preocupada com o que me pai irá fazer.

-Dará tudo certo, fique tranquila. Shikamaru aceitará nosso casamento com tranquilidade e ficará feliz, acredite.

XXX

-Vocês ficaram loucos?! Isso é um grande absurdo, irei falar pessoalmente com Naruto e exigir que esse casamento seja anulado. – Shikamaru praticamente grita as palavras ao saber do ocorrido.

-Pai, por favor, me ouça.

-Eu já ouvi e não gostei. Vocês não tem idade suficiente. Onde Karura estava com a cabeça quando concordou com isso? Dezesseis anos, você tem apenas dezesseis anos! Lhe ocorreu que ainda é uma criança?!

-Shikamaru, sei que está preocupado, prometo que cuidarei de Saphire, a protegerei, farei feliz e...

-Cale a boca, Inoichi. –Shikamaru grita, interrompendo o genro. - Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra sequer sobre esse assunto. Casamento entre duas crianças que mal saíram das fraldas. –O Nara estava furioso, Saphire nunca o vira assim antes. -E que ideia é essa de partir para Suna com ele? O que pretende fazer na Vila da Areia? O que diabos os dois estavam pensando? Pode esquecer essa história e ir para seu quarto, está de castigo. Eu irei falar com Naruto e resolverei isso. Esse casamento não tem valor algum.

\- Shikamaru, pare de gritar ou irá acordar Alexer. Eles estão casados, quer você goste ou não da novidade. E é claro que Saphire deve partir para Suna, o lugar dela é ao lado do marido que ela escolheu.

-Shion, por favor, fique fora disso. – Ele grita com a esposa, fazendo Saphire se encolher grudada á Inoichi, temia que o pai e a madrasta brigassem por causa dela. Ela estava morta de frio e queria muito ir para seu quarto tirar as roupas molhadas, mas a reação do pai a deixara assustada e com medo, se sentia presa ao chão.

\- Não fico não. –Shuin responde irritada com o marido. - Já lhe ocorreu que ambos estão morando juntos desde que Inoichi chegou á Konoha? Sua filha não é mais uma criança, está feliz e é isso que importa.

-Ela não tem idade para se casar. Isso é um grande absurdo e Karura não deveria ter feito isso, foi leviandade da parte dela, como líder de clã ela deveria ser mais responsável.

-Pai, por favor, entenda. – Os olhos de Saphire estavam rasos d'água, ela estava esgotada e a discussão com o pai só a deixava mais cansada.

-Entender o que? Que minha filha resolveu se casar sem nem ao menos me participar de sua decisão? Sem a minha presença ou benção? Não sei se algum dia eu entenderei ou perdoarei tal atitude. – A tensão era visível na postura de Shikamaru que dá as costas ao casal e sai da sala, em direção ao escritório, batendo a porta com força após entrar. Saphire desaba no sofá, esgotada, lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto e ela solta um soluço. Inoichi a abraça, não esperava que Shikamaru desse um escândalo como aquele.

-Venha, vamos para nossa casa, não há mais nada á fazer aqui.

Shion olha para o casal á sua frente e sente pena. Saphire parecia exausta e Inoichi muito nervoso. -Esperem um pouco, vou falar com ele, não saiam daqui. – Havia um tom de comando na voz de Shion que praticamente marcha em direção ao escritório. Ela entra sem bater e encontra o marido sentado, os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa e o rosto escondido nas mãos. –Shikamaru, me ouça.

-Estamos diante de um desastre, Shion.

-Pense um pouco. Prefere ver nossa menina infeliz e chorando por um ano inteiro? O que está feito, está feito, foi a decisão de Saphire e você deve respeitar a vontade dela. Não há nada que você possa fazer ou dizer á respeito, apenas eles podem anular o casamento e duvido que queiram. –Havia um apelo mudo no olhar de Shion. Shikamaru ouve os soluços da filha vindos da sala e se arrepende, odiava ver Saphire chorar, sua menina já tinha sofrido demais em sua curta vida.

-Ela ficou tão pouco tempo comigo, perdi tantos anos da vida dela. – Ele lamenta e Shion o abraça. - O tempo que passaram juntos foi maravilhoso, vocês construíram uma relação de amizade, carinho e confiança. Você é o pai que Saphire sempre quis e ela é a filha que você sempre amou, têm sido felizes nestes anos que moraram juntos. Não estrague isso por egoísmo ou ciúmes, ela te ama demais e ficaria muito magoada.

-Shion, ela é jovem demais. – Havia medo na voz de Shikamaru, não queria ver a filha sofrer. – Isso é um grave erro, não dará certo. Ela se arrependerá.

-Eu era um pouco mais velha que ela quando vim morar com você. E nunca me arrependi, nem por um segundo sequer. Confie na decisão dela, Shikamaru. Saphire é muito madura e equilibrada.

-E se não der certo? O que acontecerá á minha garotinha?

-Saphire virá a nós em buscar de consolo. Ela só precisa ter certeza que estaremos aqui para quando precisar. Não seja rancoroso, nossa menina precisa do seu carinho e apoio neste momento. Você não viu como ela está assustada com tudo isso?

\- Eu vi. Céus, esse casamento trará repercussões sérias. Gaara não aceitará essa união.

\- Concordo com você, por isso mesmo que eles precisam da nossa aprovação. Quer mesmo causar tanta dor e infelicidade á nossa menina? Ela merece a felicidade, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa neste mundo.

-Sei disso. –Shikamaru passa a mãos pelos cabelos. – Fico imaginando quais os reais motivos por trás desse casamento.

-Não acredita no que eles disseram?

-Tem mais coisas por trás disso, eu posso sentir. Inoichi é o futuro Kazekage e sabe que sua união com minha filha não será aceita facilmente pelo pai, fico imaginando se isso não passa de uma forma de desafiar Gaara. Se esse for o caso, Saphire sairá muito machucada dessa história.

-Inoichi jamais brincaria com os sentimentos de Saphire, o que ele sente por ela é sincero. Dê uma chance aos dois, Shikamaru.

-E se não der certo?

-Ela voltará para casa e nós a receberemos com amor e carinho. – Shion, sorri, tinha conseguido convencer o marido á apoiar o casal. Passa os dedos entre os cabelos negros deles. -Você está se comportando como meu pai quando lhe contamos que seria avô e iríamos nos casar, temi que ele te matasse.

Shikamaru sorri com a lembrança. – Ele soltou os cachorros sobre mim, literalmente. Pensei que seria devorado pela matilha. –Ambos riem e depois se beijam. –Dê sua benção á eles, Inoichi e Saphire precisam se sentir seguros da decisão que tomaram. –Shikamaru solta um suspiro e concorda. Eles voltam para sala onde encontram os jovens sentados no chão, abraçados, á frente da lareira tentando se aquecerem. Saphire estava com a cabeçada apoiada no ombro de Inoichi que acariciava seus cabelos e murmurava palavras de conforto tentando consolá-la. Ela fica em pé assim que vê o pai e aguarda, em seu rosto ainda havia vestígio de lágrimas e isso comove Shikamaru que estende os braços. A jovem rapidamente se aconchega ali, aliviada pela aprovação dele. –Desculpe as palavras rudes, foram apenas ciúmes desse seu velho pai.

-Me desculpe por não ter falado com você antes.

-A culpa foi minha, Shikamaru, me perdoe. –Shikamaru estende a mão para o genro. – Faça minha menina feliz e eu o perdoarei.

-Eu o farei, prometo que Saphire será feliz ao meu lado. Cuidarei de todas as suas necessidades. –Saphire também abraça a madrasta, sabia que ela era a responsável pela concordância de Shikamaru. – Obrigada pela ajuda, Shion.

-Não me agradeça, quero apenas sua felicidade, sempre. Parabéns, querida. Seja feliz e confie no futuro. – Saphire agradece, estremecendo de frio.

\- Venha comigo, você precisa trocar de roupas e arrumar suas coisas, vou te ajudar. – Ela concorda e, se afastando do marido, sai junto com Shion deixando Inoichi e Shikamaru na sala.

-Inoichi. – Shikamaru chama atraindo a atenção do mais jovem para si. – Como sabe, seu avô doou para Saphire todos os bens que herdou de meu pai. Quando eu e Shion nos casamos, Saphire dividiu a herança, ela tem muito dinheiro e eu irei transferir uma parte para sua conta em Suna, assim ela terá o suficiente para se manter durante um longo tempo.

-Não há necessidade disso, Shikamaru, posso cuidar de todas as necessidades de Saphire.

-Assim mesmo quero que ela tenha o suficiente para viver confortável em Suna, sem depender de você ou de seu pai. –Sem querer provocar uma nova discussão com o sogro, Inoichi concorda com um movimento de cabeça e Shikamaru continua. –Pretende ficar na casa de seus pais?

-Não, vou procurar um lugar confortável para nós em Suna. Tenho certeza de que Saphire irá preferir ter o próprio espaço.

-Isso me deixa mais tranquilo, não gostaria que minha filha ficasse sob o mesmo teto que Gaara.

-Shikamaru, meu pai jamais faria algo que pudesse machucar Saphire.

-Ele ficará furioso quando souber sobre o casamento e eu temo que acabe descontando sua raiva em Saphire, é apenas uma precaução.

Inoichi ouve aquilo em silêncio, concordando, provavelmente seu pai teria uma reação ainda pior do que a de Shikamaru e aquilo o preocupava.

-Inoichi, Saphire sofreu muito durante anos, foi graças á você que a vida dela mudou e nós pudemos ficar juntos. Estou muito preocupado com essa decisão repentina. E a partida dela para Suna me assusta. Os Uchihas estão á espreita, apenas esperando uma oportunidade para colocarem as mãos sobre a médium. Saphire estará em perigo, tenha consciência disso e cuide bem dela.

-Eu cuidarei, Shikamaru, a segurança e a felicidade de Saphire são as minhas maiores prioridades.

-Estou lhe confiando um dos meus maiores tesouros. Não há palavra para descrever o quanto amo e me preocupo com minha menina.

-Ela também é meu tesouro, Shikamaru. Saphire faz parte de minha vida desde que nos conhecemos, não descuidarei dela, acredite, minha vida não teria sentido sem a presença dela. –As palavras de Inoichi estavam carregadas de emoção e sinceridade e Shikamaru sente-se satisfeito, poderia confiar no rapaz, ele cuidaria de Saphire dali em diante.

XXX

Saphire entra no banheiro e rapidamente se troca, colocado roupas secas e ela e Shion arrumavam a bagagem da garota que levaria apenas o essencial para a viagem. – Ainda bem que você estava por perto, Shion, não esperava que meu pai ficasse tão zangado.

-O que você queria? Você é a princesinha dele. Shikamaru ficou em choque, não esperava que se casasse assim de repente. Também não acho certo o que fizeram, contudo, está feito e é melhor aceitar de uma vez e torcer pela sua felicidade. – Saphire concorda e guarda algumas peças de roupas na mochila. Shion a observa durante alguns segundos, a tensão da garota era visível, preocupando a madrasta. –Saphire, sente-se um pouco, quero falar com você. –Depois de acomodadas lado a lado na cama, Shion abraça Saphire com carinho. – Sei que não sou sua mãe e nem tenho pretensão de tomar o lugar de Harumi, mas amo você e quero que confie em mim. Tem algo que não está me contando, não vou pressioná-la, mas saiba que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar, estarei aqui.

-Obrigada Shion, você é minha melhor amiga e também amo você. Eu estou nervosa, é a primeira vez que sairei da vila e no fundo estou com medo. Nem sei ao certo o que devo levar ou como será a viagem. Sei que Inoichi fez esse caminho dezenas de vezes, e tomará as providências necessárias para a nossa segurança e conforto, mas assim mesmo estou assustada com tudo isso.

-Querida, não se preocupe, leve apenas o necessário para a viagem, Suna tem lojas maravilhosas e você poderá comprar tudo que precisar lá.

-Não quero parecer ingrata, mas gostaria que minha mãe falasse comigo e me dissesse se estou agindo certo ou não.

-Não está sendo ingrata, isso é um desejo natural e eu entendo perfeitamente. – Saphire sorri agradecida pela compreensão da madrasta. Shion continua. -Ela nunca mais se comunicou com você?

-Não, desde que Aysha morreu, acho que ela ficou zangada comigo. – As palavras saem baixas e contidas, ela sentia falta de conversar com o espírito da mãe. Shion alisa os cabelos da menina. – Duvido que ela esteja zangada, Harumi deve ter ficado tranquila ao te ver com Shikamaru e seu espírito descansou. Mas tenho certeza de que ela continua olhando por você.

-Espero que esteja certa, odiaria que minha mãe pensasse que sou responsável pela morte de Aysha.

-Fique tranquila, Harumi jamais faria isso. Agora termine essa mala, vou pegar uma coisa para você, espere aqui. –Ela sai e volta minutos depois com uma sacola nas mãos. –Pegue, é um presente, eu o comprei há alguns dias e ainda não tive oportunidade para usar, é perfeito para uma noite de núpcias. –As faces de Saphire se tingem de vermelho ao pegar o embrulho, dentro ela encontra uma delicada camisola longa de seda na cor branca e uma calcinha combinando.

-É lindo, Shion, obrigada. –Ela abraça a madrasta, com lágrimas nos olhos, desta vez de felicidade. – Dará tudo certo, fique tranquila. –Saphire concorda e coloca o pacote dentro da mochila, fechando-a em seguida. –Estou pronta.

-Certo. Você e Inoichi devem estar querendo um pouco de privacidade. Vá para casa com seu homem, esta é uma noite especial para vocês.

Novamente Saphire fica vermelha, ela pega a mochila e sai do quarto ao encontro do marido. Shion estava certa, ela queria ficar á sós com Inoichi.

XXX

Já era tarde quando chegam á casa de Inoichi, passava das dez da noite. Saphire se adianta para entrar, mas é impedida por ele que a pega nos braços, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. Depois a deposita no chão e a abraça. – Está feliz?

-Sim, muito. Prometo que me dedicarei á fazê-lo feliz.

-Você já me faz feliz apenas por ser minha esposa. Seremos felizes, Saphire, acredite em mim.

O sorriso calmo e o jeito sereno e confiante dele a deixam relaxada, pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela sorri de volta e o abraça, beijando-o. Inoichi a acaricia, sentindo as curvas do corpo feminino. –Você está exausta, venha vamos subir, tomar banho e deitarmos, você irá dormir e descansar.

Chegando ao quarto, ela entra no banheiro, levando sua mochila junto, queria muito tomar um longo e relaxante banho de banheira. Inoichi se contenta com uma ducha rápida. Ele observa a jovem que derramava algumas gotas de sais de banho na água e sente o desejo arder, contudo, disfarça. Saphire estava muita cansada. Ele sai do banheiro, deixando a garota á sós e se agacha em frente á lareira, o quarto estava frio e ele queria deixar Saphire aquecida e confortável. Cuidaria bem de sua esposa aplacando sua consciência. Assim que a lenha começa a queimar, ele se acomoda na cama, esperando pela esposa.

Saphire relaxa dentro d'água com os olhos fechados, seu corpo ardia em antecipação, adorava fazer amor com Inoichi, ele era carinhoso e impetuoso ao mesmo tempo e sempre a fazia chegar ao prazer com suas caricias ousadas. Ela treme de expectativa pela noite que teriam, sua noite de núpcias. Saindo da água, ela se enxuga rapidamente, passa um pouco de perfume e veste a calcinha que tinha tirinhas finas dos lados para amarrar. Depois coloca a camisola que desce até seus pés descalços. Sentia-se feminina e bonita.

Ela para na porta e observa Inoichi deitado, o rapaz fica surpreso ao vê-la, com o olhar carregado de desejo ele á analisa da cabeça aos pés. – Você está linda.

-Obrigada, foi presente da Shion. Gostou? – Ela dá uma volta e caminha devagar até a cama. Inoichi estende os braços e ela se acomoda sobre o peito dele, acariciando a pele quente e alva. Seu marido. Um suspiro acompanha o pensamento de que agora o Sabaku era seu marido e ela carregava o mesmo nome que ele. Ela inala o aroma másculo e discreto, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam livremente por sobre o corpo nu. A sua própria pele se arrepia e a jovem sente sua intimidade latejar de desejo. Queria fazer amor com ele, já tinha se tornado um vicio.

–Durma, você parece exausta. – A voz rouca a desperta de seus pensamentos nada inocentes e Saphire ergue o rosto para mirar os lindos olhos azuis claros. – Dormir?! Em nossa noite de núpcias? Está falando sério? – Inoichi ri alegre, estava pensando a mesma coisa, aquela era a noite de núpcias deles, mas como ela parecia muito cansada, tinha desistido de qualquer possibilidade de fazer amor.

O loiro desliza, deitando-se sobre o corpo pequeno e delicado e distribui beijos pelo longo de seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos percorriam suas curvas em caricias ousadas. Ele brincava com sua intimidade, acariciando com os dedos, sentindo a umidade dela por cima da calcinha de seda. –Minha esposa. – Posse e felicidade se misturavam nas palavras sussurradas antes do rapaz capturar sua boca em um beijo intenso, a língua brincando de forma travessa, se enroscando na língua dela. Ele sobe as mãos por dentro da camisola até alcançar os seios que acaricia sentindo os mamilos enrijecerem.

-Inoichi. – O gemido dela demonstrava claramente seu desejo, sua ânsia de ser possuída. Inoichi sorri, satisfeito e volta a acariciar a intimidade dela. – Tem certeza de que não quer dormir? – Ele provoca enquanto roçava seu membro completamente rígido no ventre dela, causando arrepios.

Saphire o encara, séria e corre a mão por toda a extensão do membro dele, apertando, seu polegar passando pela ponta, sentindo o material viscoso que se desprendia dele. –Pareço cansada? – Ele nega e empurra as alças da camisola, expondo seu corpo. Saphire solta os laços que prendiam a calcinha e Inoichi a retira, levando-a ao nariz e inalando o odor dela, da sua esposa. – Você tem um aroma delicioso. – Ele admira a beleza morena dela durante alguns segundos, depois abaixa a cabeça e sua língua passeia sobre o mamilo, ele prende com o dente, mordendo de leve, fazendo-a gemer novamente, antes de abocanhar seu seio e sugar com força, fazendo-a estremecer em antecipação.

-Inoichi, por favor, eu te quero tanto. – Sua voz sai entrecortada, ela passa os braços pele pescoço dele e as pernas pela cintura, se esfregando nele. –Ah, Saphire! Eu também te quero muito! Você é minha, sempre será minha. - Ele então a penetra arrancando um gemido alto dela ao sentir o membro dele deslizar centímetro por centímetro por sua intimidade. Inoichi a estocava sem nenhuma gentileza, segurando suas pernas, os gemidos de ambos acompanhando o ritmo dos movimentos febris dele.

A intimidade dela se apertava em volta de seu membro, aumentando seu prazer. Inoichi estava prestes á gozar, mas segurava, queria vê-la gozando antes, adorava admirar o rosto dela enquanto a possuía, senti-la gozar e saber que ele e apenas ele a satisfazia. Saphire era sua, agora eles estariam juntos para sempre, tal pensamento o inflama e o faz se mover com mais intensidade, estocando com força. Saphire geme longamente, atingindo o ápice e Inoichi a segue, jogando a cabeça para o alto grita em triunfo, depois deixa o corpo cair ao lado dela, exausto e satisfeito, sua cabeça aconchegada no vale entre os seios da esposa aonde repousava o colar com o pingente azul. A morena enrosca a mão nos longos cabelos loiros úmidos de suor, sorrindo, também satisfeita.

-Adoro seus cabelos, são lindos. –Sussurra e ele sorri erguendo a cabeça para admirá-la. – Me lembram dos cabelos da minha mãe. E de Aysha. – Ela acrescenta com um suspiro triste.

-Lembranças ruins?

-Não. Apenas lembranças.

-Como era sua mãe? –Saphire reflete sobre a pergunta durante alguns segundos, enquanto ele espera. Ela então sorri. –Linda, meiga, inteligente e muito carinhosa. Ela cantava enquanto trabalhava, a voz dela era doce. Eu sempre a acompanhava aos locais de trabalho e Aysha ficava na academia. Era muito bom. –As palavras saem carregadas de saudade e Inoichi percebe a nostalgia por trás do sorriso da esposa. –Quando ela ficou doente, se cansava com facilidade e já não cantava mais. Eu lhe pedia para cantar, então ela parava de trabalhar e sentava, me pegava no colo e cantava um pouco, mas sua voz já não era mais a mesma, ela ofegava. Meu pai me contou que ela cantava enquanto servia a refeição para os detentos.

-Você ia á prisão com ela? –Ele pergunta surpreso e ela nega. –Não, nunca, meu pai pediu que ela não me levasse lá. Depois que eu nasci, ela parou de trabalhar na prisão, só ia lá para visitá-lo, mas nunca me levava.

-Entendo, Shikamaru queria proteger vocês duas. –Saphire concorda comum movimento de cabeça e volta a acariciar os cabelos dele. Inoichi pega a mão dela e leva aos lábios, beijando a palma, depois observa seus dedos demoradamente. –Quando chegarmos á Suna, lhe comprarei um anel para que todos os homens vejam que é comprometida e que devem manter distância. – Ele fala tentando distraí-la das lembranças e ela sorri, divertida, passando o dedo pelos lábios dele. –Não sabia que era ciumento.

-Ciumento não, cuidadoso. Você é minha esposa e eu não quero nenhum marmanjo babando perto de você.

\- Também usará um anel para que as mulheres saibam que é comprometido e que devem ficar longe? – A pergunta surpreende Inoichi. –Não confia em mim?

\- E você? Confia em mim?

-Você tem razão, eu comprarei um par de alianças combinando, assim todos saberão que pertencemos um ao outro. -Inoichi afasta uma mecha dos cabelos dela e admira os belos olhos azuis com carinho. Estavam juntos, casados, unidos para sempre. Ele faria o impossível para torná-la feliz. Tinha planos para o futuro á dois.

Saphire o fita, os dois se perdem dentro dos olhos um do outro, ele então se inclina sobre ela, podia sentir o calor que se desprendia da esposa, com o aroma suave de flores e ervas. Seus lábios tocam os dela em um beijo suave á principio, mas que vai se aprofundando ao mesmo tempo que seu coração acelerava. As mão dela escorregam pelas costas dele, até alcançar as nádegas, acariciando e ela deixa escapar um gemido baixo. Inoichi se move, acomodando-se entre as pernas dela, seu corpo desliza, quente, parecia arder em febre. Os dedos brincam com a intimidade dela, excitando-a, o toque não era mais inocente. Eles se queriam. Os movimentos se intensificam e ela geme mais alto desta vez.

-Inoichi, me possua. – Ela murmura e eles se olham novamente. Os olhos dele estavam escuros e seu rosto corado. Era desejo puro e primitivo. Apenas ela poderia saciá-lo. Com pressa ele a penetra e seus movimentos se tornam rápidos e frenéticos. Entre murmúrios, gemidos e gritos ambos atingem o prazer, então se aquietam, o silêncio que toma conta do ambiente é quebrado apenas pelo crepitar das chamas na lareira. Aquele silêncio era reconfortante, cúmplice, confortável. Naquele momento não precisavam de palavras, sentir era o suficiente.

Inoichi se ajeita na cama e a abraça, com carinho, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo e Saphire suspira, feliz, rapidamente ambos dormem aconchegados embaixo da coberta, seu sono velado pela presença feminina que acompanhava a médium. As coisas tinham saído do controle dos espíritos, agora era aguardar para ver o que o que aconteceria.

XXX

Já passava das dez da manhã quando Inoichi desperta, ao seu lado Saphire dormia tranquila, grudada nele. A pele dela estava quente, perfumada, macia. O corpo feminino se encaixava ao dele perfeitamente atraindo suas mãos como um imã. Ele acaricia os quadris dela aguardando que ela acorde, adorava quando a jovem se espreguiçava, movendo-se sinuosamente, se encostando ainda mais nele.

Saphire abre os olhos, encontrando o marido ao seu lado apoiado em um braço, admirando-a abertamente. Ele sorri ao perceber que ela estava acordada e a beija na testa. –Bom dia, doçura. Dormiu bem? – A pergunta é feita com interesse, a garota aparentemente não tivera pesadelos.

-Dormi? – Ela franze a testa e depois sorri. – Sim, dormi bem, muito bem.

Ele a beija novamente. – Que bom.. Pensei em passarmos mais tempo na cama, para descansarmos. O que me diz?

-Duvido que você esteja pensando em descansar e eu preciso ir até a academia para avisar da minha partida.

-Tem certeza? Minha proposta é muito melhor. Posso lhe fazer uma massagem relaxante e trazer o café para nós. O que me diz?

Saphire ia responder quando ambos são interrompidos pela campainha. Inoichi faz uma careta de desagrado. – Meu avô. Karura deve ter contado á ele sobre nosso casamento.

-Vá atendê-lo, Inoichi. E não discuta com seu avô. – Ele levanta e se veste saindo do quarto em seguida. Desce as escadas devagar, pensando nos argumentos que usaria para convencer seu avô de que sua atitude fora correta.

-Bom dia, vovô. – Inoichi fala assim que abre a porta para o ancião que entra, olhando ao redor. – Saphire?

-No quarto, ela está se vestindo para ir á academia.

-Que bom, cheguei a tempo. – Yamanaka Inoichi se senta e aguarda que o neto se acomode á sua frente, curioso. – Shikamaru me procurou bem cedo e me contou sobre seu casamento. Pedi á Karura que não dissesse nada á Naruto, por enquanto, e vim aqui falar com você.

-Vovô, se sua intenção é me fazer mudar de ideia, desista.

-Não vim aqui para isso, sei os motivos que o levaram á se casar.

Inoichi se espanta e rapidamente olha para escada, preocupado que Saphire aparecesse e ouvisse as palavras do avô. – Como sabe?

-Chihiro me contou quando esteve aqui.

-Precisarei conversar com Chihiro quando chegar á Suna, ela não devia contar nada á você ou Karura.

-Sua irmã fez muito bem, Ino está preocupada demais por causa dos atritos entre você e Gaara. Imagino que ela não saiba o que está realmente acontecendo.

-Minha mãe não sabe de nada. A ideia foi dos meus tios e meu pai aprovou. – O tom de Inoichi se torna amargo, triste. Ainda era difícil aceitar os planos que seu pai havia feito.

-Você frustrou os planos deles muito bem, com certeza.

-Esse não é único motivo de meu casamento, eu realmente gosto de Saphire e ela quer sair de Konoha tanto quanto eu quero leva-la para Suna.

-Entendo.

-Por que pediu á Karura que não dissesse nada á tio Naruto? Ele precisa saber que Saphire partirá comigo.

-Depois que partirem, Karura comunicará á ele. É importante que seu casamento e sua partida fiquem em segredo, para a segurança de vocês.

-O que está acontecendo, vovô? Você parece muito preocupado.

-Inoichi, temos motivos para acreditar que existe um espião á serviço dos Uchihas em Konoha. Se os gêmeos souberem que a médium sairá da Vila da Folha, tentaram sequestrá-la.

-Acha que eles virão atrás de Saphire? – Inoichi indaga, preocupado e seu avô confirma com um movimento de cabeça. – Não tenho dúvidas e esse foi o motivo que levou Shikamaru á me procurar bem cedo hoje. Eu e ele estabelecemos um esquema para que vocês partam de Konoha para Suna com mais segurança. Mas ninguém pode desconfiar de que Saphire irá com você. Eu já falei com Naruto, disse á ele que você vai ficar mais alguns dias e pedi á Kakashi que desse folga á Saphire. Naruto mandará uma mensagem á Gaara avisando que você partirá daqui dois dias.

-Partiremos sem o conhecimento de tio Naruto?

-Exatamente, só contaremos á ele quando você estiver no País do Vento. Um grupo da ANBU irá acompanhá-los. Shion pediu ajuda á alguns ex-companheiros. Tudo será muito confidencial. Ninguém perceberá nada até que seja tarde demais. Vocês devem tomar muito cuidado, evitem as vilas civis e não falem com viajantes, deixem tudo por conta de Akyhiko e Kyoko. Além deles irão mais seis ANBUs. Minato dirá ao pai que os dois grupos irão checar algumas informações no País do Rio. Vocês se passarão por dois comerciantes que aproveitarão a companhia da ANBU para saírem de Konoha. Se apressem, partirão em uma hora,

-Se não formos vistos, as pessoas irão comentar e isso irá gerar desconfianças.

-Deixem clones. Karura dirá a Naruto que você e Saphire querem aproveitar os poucos dias que ainda tem. Isso irá despistá-lo. Não falem com ninguém sobre isso.

-Eu pretendia me despedir de tia Hinata e tio Neji. – Inoichi comenta em voz baixa.

-Eu falarei com eles depois, a segurança de vocês é mais importante. Assim que chegarem ao País do Vento, Kyoko irá me avisar e então eu direi á Naruto.

-Vovô, isso não lhe causará problemas? – O ancião sorri dando de ombros. – Não seria a primeira vez.

-E quanto a minha mãe? Não vai contar nada á ela?

-Ino já está estressada demais, Inoichi, não quero aumentar sua angústia. – Yamanaka Inoichi fica em pé. – Vou me despedir agora. Partam em paz e tomem cuidado. Façam uma boa viagem. Qualquer problema, Kyoko irá me avisar. Se encontrem com os grupos no portão secundário, ao leste. E usem henge no jutsu (1). É imprescindível que ninguém os veja saindo da vila. Mande os clones saírem na frente, eles podem ir para a casa de Shikamaru, ninguém estranhará se forem vistos. – Inoichi concorda e o ancião parte. Apressado ele volta para o quarto, tinham pouco tempo para se preparem.

XXX

-Pronta? - Com a mochila nas costas, Saphire confirma. Notando sua apreensão, Inoichi a beija de leve. – Dará tudo certo, fique tranquila. Estaremos com os melhores agentes ANBUs de Konoha. Isso quer dizer que estaremos com os melhore do mundo ninja.

-Sei disso. – Ela força um sorriso e ele a beija novamente. Os clones esperavam perto da porta e Inoichi os manda para a casa de Shikamaru. –Agora vamos. –Eles fazem os henges e se transformam em dois homens adultos.

-Prefiro minha garota morena de olhos azuis. – Inoichi comenta e ambos riem, saindo em seguida. Era hora do almoço e as ruas estavam pouco movimentadas o que era perfeito para eles. Andando devagar, para não chamarem á atenção, o casal se dirige ao portão leste da vila. De longe eles avistam os dois grupos da ANBU, usando máscaras, e se apressam. Assim que chegam todos se põe á correr, em silêncio. Saphire olha para trás, estavam se distanciando rapidamente e logo a Vila da Folha se torna um ponto escuro á distância. Ela respira fundo, estava casada e seguia para seu futuro lar. Sua aventura estava apenas começando.

Henge no jutsu: técnica com qual o usuário pode se transformar em um objeto ou em outra pessoa.


End file.
